The End is Near! (AU1)
by Grubkiller19
Summary: The Clone war is nearly over. Ahsoka has rejoined the Grand Army for one final battle. She enlists the help of her old masters, but with the war coming to a bloody climax, that may prove impossible, as the Chancellor is kidnapped. And a secret Sith plot threatens to bring the Republic crashing down for good. .
1. Chapter 1

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

 **hey folks. This will be my second Clone wars era story that is also tied in with my other stories.**

 **It will take place during the Siege of Mandalore/Revenge of the Sith.**

 **Cover art by Ahsoka114 on deviantart.**

 _Plot Summary: Bo-Katan Kryze and her Night Owls want to reclaim Mandalore from its tyrannical ruler, Darth Maul. But they find that it is a difficult endeavor. They come across ex-jedi Ahsoka Tano, who has a history with Bo-Katan. She enlists the help of her old masters, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi, to reclaim Mandalore. But with the Clone Wars reaching a bloody climax, that may prove to be difficult._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. It was created by Lucasfilms and is owned by Disney.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _RSV Sovereign, Republic Venator Class Star Destroyer, in orbit over the planet Mandalore, 19 BBY_.

It's been seven months since Ahsoka left the Jedi order.

When she was accused of bombing the Jedi temple and kicked out of the order, the idea that she would ever return to her old life was so foreign.

But here she was. Standing aboard a Republic Star Destroyer.

Ahsoka stood near a viewport, contemplating as she looked out across the stars.

So much has happened since she left Coruscant. She found her family on Shili over a month ago. She started a relationship with her new lover, Lux Bonteri, at the same time.

 **(A/N: 'Escaping the Past')**

Now, she was back with the Jedi and the Grand Army of the Republic.

A few days ago she was on the run from a gang of thugs that wanted to collect a bounty for her head, curtesy of the CIS.

 _Destroying that CIS dreadnaught over Shili to save Lux must've really upset Count Dooku,_ Ahsoka thought to herself **(read my other CW story, Escaping the Past)**.

She was shot down by those thugs over a planet being used as a base for the Night Owls, a break away group from the Mandalorian Death Watch led by Bo-Katan Kryze.

When the thugs were right on top of Ahsoka, the Night Owls came to her rescue.

Ahsoka was able to get a private audience with Bo-Katan. She told Ahsoka that Darth Maul, a former Sith Lord that was currently leading a crime syndicate out of Mandalore, had been tracked to that very planet that he ruled with an iron fist. He was also reported to allegedly be in possession of terrible Weapons of Mass Destruction that he intended to use against his enemies.

Knowing about Obi-Wan Kenobi's history with Maul, not wanting an entire planet to be oppressed, and not wanting a madman to possess weapons of terrible power when she knows that she could do something about it, she contacts the Jedi Temple and requests their assistance.

In exchange for liberating Mandalore and letting her succeed her late sister as Duchess of Mandalore, Bo-Katan offered to make Mandalore a staging ground for the Republic military so that they could open up a new front in the Outer Rim sieges.

That's when Obi-Wan and Ahsoka's former master, Anakin Skywalker, arrived with a battle group of Republic warships to liberate the planet.

Republic and Free Mandalorian Volunteers rallied over Concordia, one of Mandalore's moons. Mandalorian volunteers from the colonies brought light warships and warriors. They may not've always seen eye to eye, but they all loved Mandalore.

However, as the plans were being drawn to invade the capital city of Sun'dari, an urgent message from Coruscant came through. The Republic Capital was under attack, and General Grievous had abducted the Supreme Chancellor. Mace Windu had ordered Kenobi and Skywalker to be recalled back to Coruscant from the front.

Dropping the plan, Obi-Wan and Anakin gathered the 212th, half of their fleet, and half of the 501st to bring with them to Coruscant.

They were about to leave when Anakin pulled Ahsoka off to the side.

They were aboard the RSV Sovereign, the de-facto flagship of the Mandalorian invasion fleet.

Anakin walked through the halls of the Sovereign with his former apprentice.

Anakin was wearing a jedi robe over his usual outfit.

Ahsoka on the other hand, wasn't afraid to show off a little skin.

She wore a top that resembled the burgundy colored one that she wore before leaving the order. Only it was gray, and the diamond cutout over her chest was bigger, giving the casual on-looker a good view of her D-cup breasts, which were wider that her well-trimmed stomach. It also had a skirt over her hips that was also dark gray. Ahsoka also wore skin tight brown pants over her beautiful legs that would've showed off her plump butt cheeks very well had she not been wearing a skirts. She also had guanlets and boots that were decoratively painted.

Her breasts jiggled as the two of them walked through the ship's corridors.

"Are you sure that you've got this Snips? Maul is very powerful," Anakin asked with concern.

"Don't worry Skyguy. You have more important things to worry about, like saving the chancellor. And I'm not going to be alone. I've got Rexster with me. We'll handle it," Ahsoka said reassuringly.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka. It's just-It's just, that I still worry about you. Nothing's been the same for me since you've left. I've-We've all missed you," Anakin said.

Ahsoka blushed. She felt her eyes begin to water up. She wiped a tear away from her cheek. Anakin noticed and placed a hand on her shoulder. His old padawan looked up at him. They both smiled.

"I've brought you something snips," Anakin said as he reached into his jedi robe for a metallic box, which he gave over to her..

Ahsoka looked at it with interest.

She then opened it and nearly fainted at the sight that she was beholden to.

It was her two old lightsabers. Her Green bladed sword, and the shorter yellowish shoto blade. The ones that she made with her own two hands, with crystals that she found on Ilum.

She shook and gasped as she picked them up. Anakin grabbed the box from her so that she wouldn't drop it.

She looked at her blades. When she left the order, she was forced to turn in her old blades. To see them in her hands was...beyond overwhelming.

A tear ran down her cheek.

"I don't...I don't know what to say," she choked out.

Anakin smirked. "I do. Welcome home snips". He then gave Ahsoka a hug that she returned. They stayed that way for a while before they broke apart.

"Come on. I have something else for you in the hanger," Anakin said.

They both walked down the corridors of the Sovereign.

"So...You and Bonteri huh?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka smiled and blushed at her old master's question. She told Anakin earlier that after the war, she would officially re-join the Grand Army, but not the order. The reason why made Anakin understand.

They came up on the door that led to the command deck that over looked the main hanger bay that ran along the length of the ship. They walked over to the windows that hung over the darkened bay.

"What is it that you wanted to show me?" Ahsoka asked, perplexed.

"Watch," Anakin said as he clapped his hands together.

For a moment nothing happened. Then suddenly, the lights turned on to reveal hundreds of Clone Troopers from the 501st standing at attention. They all wore jet packs. Each clone also carried DC-15a rifles over their shoulders with the rifle stock in one hand, and their Phase-II helmets in the other.

But that's not what caught Ahsoka's attention. It was that their armor was different. Most of the clones still had their blue colored accents on their armor, the colors of the 501st, but now they also had orange markings on their armor with their blue markings. And not only that, but on closer inspection, their helmets also had Ahsoka's face markings painted on the front of their helmets in orange.

Ahsoka was speechless. She cupped her hands over her mouth and squealed through her covered lips.

"Skyguy? Are those...?" Ahsoka started to ask.

"...Your men? Ha ha. Yes they are. Exactly one half of the 501st is now under your command. They also bare your mark," Anakin said, smiling at his former padawan's speechless joy.

Rex was down in the hanger with the orange clones. They were dubbing themselves " _Ahsoka's Loyalists_ ". These were clones that rejected the Jedi and senate's decision to brand her a traitor. They would follow her to the very end.

Rex looked up at the command deck to see Ahsoka looking down on them. He placed his hand near his forehead in a military salute.

The rest of the clones put their helmets on and did what Rex did: salute their commander.

Ahsoka smiled and returned the salute, as another tear ran down her face.

Anakin placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled.

"Ahsoka. No matter what happens, I want you to know one thing: You have made me very proud," Anakin said.

"Thank you master," Ahsoka said with a bow that Anakin returned. "Now if you'll excuse me? It's time to liberate Mandalore".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Republic Star-Destroyer, RSV Sovereign, en route to Mandalore's orbit, 2 hours later_.

Captain Autem stood near the viewport of his Star-Destroyer.

He watched as the Republic task force and the Mandalorian volunteers moved towards the atmosphere.

All around, in orbit above Mandalore, Warships that were loyal to Maul squared off against those who were loyal to Bo-katan Kryze.

Dozens of ships of all shapes and sizes hammered away at each other for control of the planet's orbit.

Many of them burst into flames or floated lifelessly if they took to much damage.

A clone office ran up to Captain Autem and saluted.

"Sir? The Night Owls have distracted Maul's forces. We are clear to proceed," the officer said.

"Good. Make sure the smaller ships stay behind the Star-Destroyers, and throw as much power into the forward shields and the engines. We'll be the rock on which this river shall part on," Autem said.

A few moments later, the crew carried out Autem's orders.

The _Sovereign_ and its task force moved swiftly through the chaos, firing their weapons as they did.

Blue plasma flew in every direction from the accelerating Republic Warships.

They damaged, or destroyed, several Syndicate (Maul's forces) warships along the way.

It was an incredible display of Republic Naval power.

Moments later, the Republic task force made it through the space battle. They found themselves descending into the atmosphere.

They passed through the clouds and hung in the skies over the deserts that surrounded Sun'dari, the capital of Mandalore, and the center of Maul's regime.

The heavy cannons on the _Sovereign_ and its escorts roared with anger as they pounded the areas around the city.

Blue plasma slammed into many small, and militaristic, buildings. Burning debris rose into the air and then collapsed as they were hit by Republic Naval fire.

Autumn moved back to the CIC in the back of the bridge. He pressed a button on the side of the holo-table. He then spoke into it.

"Commander Tano. You are clear for take off. We'll remain on station to provide fire support for you and your men," Autem said.

"Thanks Captain. We're taking off now. We'll call you when we need you. Ahsoka out," Ahsoka said through the comm system.

"We'll be waiting. Good luck down there," Autem said as he cut the feed.

The battle to liberate this proud and noble planet from a horrible tyrant had begun.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Gunship Valkyrie 2929, lower hanger bay of the RSV Sovereign_.

Ahsoka was nervous.

This will be her first time leading men into battle since before she was kicked out of the order.

And Anakin wasn't nearby, ready to save the day when the need would arise.

As the gunship, carrying Rex, Appo, Jesse, Hardcase, Tup, and Kix lifted off from the deck to join the rest of the Invasion force, she breathed in heavily as she contemplated the future.

She thought about her lover, Lux. She sent a message to him on Mandalore's Concordia moon, which he returned. But she was afraid that she wouldn't get that chance again. The chance to talk to him, even over a com-link. The chance to see him again. The chance to feel him again.

She was also afraid of letting Skyguy and her men, not to mention an entire planet, down. Ever since she was assigned to him as his padawan, she had felt babied by him. She also felt desperate to prove herself in this way. But now that that chance had finally arrived, she regretted ever even thinking of taking on such an enormous responsibility.

Ahsoka then felt a hand on her shoulder.

The startled 17 year old togrutan turned around to see that it was Rex, a seasoned clone captain that first saw action on Geonosis at the very beginning of the war.

"Hey kid? You OK?" Rex asked.

Ahsoka took in a deep breath before exhaling.

"I have the weight of the galaxy on my shoulders Rex".

"Ma'am. You don't have to be afraid. These men have complete faith in your skills. And these men were chosen because they would've broken into prison to have you freed had the senate not come to their senses. And you know what? I would've done the same".

Ahsoka smiled and blushed at what Rex just said.

She turned around and looked out of the open hatch of the gunship.

Dozens of gunships, carrying troopers, viechles, and supplies to the surface, soared through the skies above Mandalore's deserts.

She even saw hundreds of Bo-katan's Night Owls. The Night Owls were any death watch trooper that defied Maul's regime with her. They have been planning, and dreaming, for this day: the day that they would finally reclaim their homeland from an awful tyrant.

Now, instead of dreaming of that day, they could live it. Many Night Owls, if they weren't using a mandalorian fighter, used their jet packs to fly into the city themselves instead of dishonorably mooching off to the Republic for a ride.

It was a beautiful sight to behold.

But then that sight was suddenly filled with black and red puffs of smoke.

They got closer to her gunship. Not to mention louder. The Gunship vibrated and shook violently as it was rocked by tiny explosions.

"Stang," Jesse, an ARC trooper, exclaimed.

"Where's that crap coming from?" Hardcase, the weapon's specialist, shouted.

"Talk to me Hawk. What do you see?" Ahsoka asked the gunships's pilot.

" _Enemy AA, coming from the city. This is gonna get bumpy_ ".

The gunship rocked even more heavily.

Some of the other gunships weren't as lucky. One of the nearest ships was hit directly where the portside wing connects to the main body of the gunship. It caught fire and trailed smoke.

The ship lost altitude as it crashed into the sandy surface and exploded in a ball of fire. Many others suffered the same fate.

"Get us below those guns!" Ahsoka shouted into her com-link. The gunships flew down to a lower level just above the surface, in order to avoid the enemy fire.

Then, all of a sudden, a panicky voice came in over all channels.

" _This is supply transport T-327. We've been hit. We're going down. AAHHH!_ " said the voice before it cut to static.

A voice came in from the other side of her link.

" _Tano, Maul has some heavy artillery protecting Sun'dari. You might want to pull your fleet out of range,"_ Bo-katan said.

"Roger that. Captain!?" Ahsoka said.

" _We heard her commander. And we saw the cannons. Pulling out of range now,_ " Autem said over the link.

The Sovereign and the rest of the task force withdrew, but they continued to fire on the areas surrounding the city.

 _Well, we're off to a good start,_ Ahsoka though sarcastically.

The ARC-170 squadrons, that escorted the gunships, fired their proton torpedoes at the docks outside of the city's dome. Explosions detonated along the entire docking area along the perimeter of the city.

The ARCs peeled off and headed back to the fleet to refit and refuel.

The gunships then came in for a landing.

As soon as the gunships hovered above the platform, the hatches opened.

Ahsoka and her men spilled out of the gunships, onto the docks, and immediately sprung into action.

The Siege of Mandalore had begun, and Ahsoka's men were off to a terrific start.

 _Oh if only that were true. Plans never survive first contact with the enemy,_ Ahsoka thought to herself as she ignited her Green lightsabers for the first time in over half a year.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **That was the first chapter of my newest Clone Wars story, 'The Ending is near'.**

 **It will take a while for me to update, sense I'm working on two other stories right now.**

 **They are connected with this one, sense all of my stories are connected.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

 **And please, please, please, do not be afraid to leave behind a review, I love hearing what you have to say about my work. Just please make sure that any criticism is constructive and not** **antagonistic _(cannot stress that one enough. Lot of a**holes that like to insult people. Speaking from experience)_ , otherwise you will be blocked as a PM user.**

 **But anyway, hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time.**

 **This is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

 **Hey folks. Here's chapter 2 of my CW story, 'The End is Near!'**

 **Sorry if it took so long. I'm working on two other stories.**

 **BTW, I origianally referred to Maul's forces as syndicalist forces. But that was actually the Pykes that once followed him. Maul's mandalorian forces are actually called the Shadow Collective. I corrected that mistake as best as possible. Just a head's up.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mandalore, Sun'dari space ports_.

Ahsoka and her men poured out of the lead gunship.

Orange armored troopers raised their rifles and fired at the Shadow Collective forces (Not just Death watch, but also largely Mandalorian troopers that are dressed like the riot guards, but with black and red).

Blue lasers filled the air as the Clones laid down murderous fire down on Maul's forces.

Ahsoka was in the center of it all as she deflected yellow Manadalorian laser blasts back at the Shadow Collective forces with her lightsabers.

"Come on. Push them back," Ahsoka shouted to her men.

Bo-Katan and her Night Owls came out of no where and hovered over the Clones with their jetpacks. They used rockets from their jet packs to destroy clusters of Syndicate troopers.

The Clones charged forward.

Rex and Jesse used their dual sidearms to blast at the Shadow Collective troopers.

Tup used his DC-15 blaster rifle as a club to knock a Mandalorian to the ground. The fallen guard held his hand up in a desperate attempt to stay alive.

However, it was in vain as Tup used his rifle to blast him in the face. He then moved on to his next target.

On the other side of where the gunship landed, Sgt. Appo and his team inched forward, towards a group of Mandalorians that were pinned down by Hardcase, who used his Z6 Rotary blaster to lay down suppressing fire.

The Shadow Collective troopers started to pull back away from the docks and into the city.

"They're falling back" Ahsoka shouted before waving her men forward. "Come on!"

Ahsoka, Bo-Katan, the clones, and the Night Owls moved forward.

They made their way through a tunnel that connected the docks to the city.

Republic and Mandalorian free forces were using similar tunnels all along the perimeter of the city to move their heavy equipment.

Ahsoka held down a button on her wrist comm and spoke into it.

"Sovereign command, this is Commander Tano. We've secured the docks and we're on our way into the city," she said as she released the button to receive word from the ship.

" _Copy that Commander Tano. Be advised: those cannons are still a serious threat, and Maul's fighters are beginning to swarm over our task force. Until you've taken out those guns and open up that dome, we can not risk giving you any naval fire support. But we can still try to replenish your supplies with the gunships, but that may prove to be difficult,_ " Captain Autem said through Ahsoka's wrist comm.

"Copy that Captain. We'll do what we can in the meantime. Tano out," she said before cutting the transmission.

As the strike forces emerged from the tunnel, they saw the beautiful skyline of the city.

"All right then, time for us to get to work," Rex said before he flagged down the Artillery and tanks. "Get those tanks in position for the assault, and set up the heavy cannons".

"Yes Sir," the battery commander said before he started ordering his troopers around. In a few moments the heavy cannons started to unfold, while the AT-TE's and AT-RT's moved near the elevator that would take them to the streets below.

Ahsoka and her troopers mustered to the elevators as well. Bo-Katan walked over to Ahsoka.

"We'll try to wrestle control of the skies away from the Shadow Collective. Maybe even see if we get the city's dome open for your fleet to assist. I'm also going to need your jet troopers for this one," she explained.

Ahsoka raised her eye brow to Bo-Katan. Mandalorians usually didn't ask for help. But it probably wasn't the day to be picky.

"All right. Take them. I guess I've got ground side duty with the rest of the Clones," Ahsoka said. "Are your men ready for this?"

Bo-Katan walked away and rallied her Night Owls to the edge that overlooked this once majestic city to give a rousing speech.

"Warriors of the Night Owls. Sons and Daughters of a free Mandalore. For the past year, ever since Mandalore's authority was usurped by the treacherous outsider Darth Maul, our once proud and noble planet has been stifled under the oppressive heel of his regime. Our people have been bullied into submission. Political prisoners have been taken away to labor camps all across the system. Our people have been starved and deprived to feed Maul's terrorist war machine. But now, on the 1 year anniversary of this planet's subjugation, we have returned. A great battle for the liberation of our once great people shall tear Maul's corrupt and totalitarian regime apart. Our destiny beckons. It is time to reclaim what was stolen from us: our cradle world. Take heart warriors. Mandalore will be free, and we will make it great again!" Bo-Katan said.

All of her warriors cheered. Their battle cry could shake the foundation of any building. They activated their jet packs and followed "the warrior duchess" in the air space above Sun'dari. Many of Maul's death watch soldiers went to meet them. They began to dogfight above the city. There were explosion, and yellow blaster bolts flew in every direction. AA fire from the city below began to fire upwards.

The battle for Sun'dari had begun.

All of the platforms that carried Ahsoka and her men started to descend towards the streets below.

The Republic Artillery was set up at the same time.

The clone battery commander walked in front of the cannons and raised his hand in the air and paused.

After a few seconds, his hand swiftly dropped to his waist. "Fire!"

The barrels of each cannon exploded, sending balls of plasma over his head and down range towards the city.

Many mandalorians had fled Sun'dari over the period of time that Maul's puppet, Prime Minister Almec, ran the planet. So no one really worried too much about civilian casualties.

The clones watched as Republic ordnance was fired into the buildings below.

Craters were opened up into the pavement, and walls were completely blown open. The sidings of some buildings even collapsed all together, leaving the interiors of the blasted buildings exposed.

"Kryze, we're starting our attack now," Ahsoka said into her wrist comm.

" _Good. Keep the artillery creeping forward. I want us to strike fear into the hearts of Maul's regime and the traitors that follow him_ ," Bo-Katan said.

"But aren't you worried about the city?" Ahsoka asked.

" _It can be rebuilt. And there's hardly anyone left in the city. Beside's, I would rather see this city burned to the ground than under Maul's control_ ," Bo-Katan said before cutting off the transmission.

Ahsoka looked at Rex, who just shrugged his shoulders.

The elevators finally reached the streets. The Republic could now begin it's advance into the city.

The AT-TE's moved through the streets with the light hover tanks and the AT-RT's. The clones moved through the ruined buildings and the side alleys.

"Come on boys, move up with the armor. And watch your spacing," Rex called out to his men.

As they continued their advance, Shadow Collective forces popped out of cover to fire on the advancing Republic forces.

"The invaders are here, drive them out. For Lord Maul!" one of the Shadow Collective troopers called out.

"Victory or death!" another shouted.

"They're everywhere, find cover," Ahsoka called out.

Every clone took cover behind corners or behind pieces of debris. They returned fire.

Ahsoka activated her sabers and placed herself between the Shadow collective forces and her troopers.

She expertly swung her blades to block any bolt that came her way. Many bolts were fired at her, but none hit her. Some were even deflected at the mandalorians that fired them.

All around her, Clone troopers began to seize the initiative. They laid down suppressing fire on the buildings that Maul's forces were taking cover in.

Some had even attached grenade launchers to their DC-15 a rifle, and started firing grenades at the concealed enemy troopers.

Explosions from those launched grenades rocked the building that were hit by them. The explosions also kicked up dust that obscured the enemy's vision.

"Come on. Charge the building while their blind," Ahsoka shouted.

"You heard her lads, let's go," Rex said, repeating her orders.

Many of the troopers activated laser bayonets on the ends of their rifles before charging into the syndicate forces.

The clones charged right into the Mandalorians. They prodded their adversaries with their bayonets, or slashed them across their bodies. The results were devastating.

Ahsoka sprinted past the bloody melee with her green sabers in hand. She leaped into the air. The arch of her leap led her into the window of the building that the Clones were fired on from.

The hapless shadow collective trooper that occupied the window never knew what hit him as Ahsoka slashed her blades in a x form. That motion caused her target's head to roll.

She then landed in a position that made her crouch down and kneel, her blades standing in the air.

She opened her eyes and looked to her right.

A trio of Mandalorian troopers stared at her in a dumbstruck manner.

"Jedi, get her!" the trooper shouted, trying to bring his weapon to bare on her.

But Ahsoka was too quick. She sprinted towards them and swung her blades wildly. The room, that lacked natural sunlight, was illuminated green as she cut the troopers apart.

When she was gone, Ahsoka stood back up and looked to her left. The small building was clear and Clone troopers started heading up the stairs.

Sgt. Appo was leading them.

He saluted. "Ma'am. Rex and his team have secured the building next door. This side of the street is ours".

"Good. Now bring up the rest of the armor".

As soon as she said that, blaster fire began to pour out of the building directly across the street.

Blaster bolts flew through the windows right next to her.

Everyone took cover. One trooper that wasn't fast enough was speared right in the throat with a blaster bolt.

Maul's forces had everything covered. Anything that stepped into their sight would be wiped out.

One clone squad that had been in the streets was cut to half strength before vaulting behind a low wall for cover.

Ahsoka turned to Appo.

"Tell Rex that I want rocket fire on that building, and bring up the armor!" She shouted to Appo before she jumped out of the open window to join the troopers on the ground.

"Sgt. Boomer **(from the CW video game)**. I have an idea. I want your squad to start prepping grenades. We need to be through that building soon," Ahsoka said, just as an AT-TE was hit by a rocket blast to its cock-pit. "Very soon!" Ahsoka said with emphasis.

"Yes ma'am," Boomer said.

They all prepped a thermal detonator each.

They threw them, but Ahsoka used the force to propel a grenade into different open windows.

When the grenades were inside, they exploded. She heard screaming and the fire coming from those buildings ceased.

The AT-TE's marched up the street when the fire had died down.

They turned their powerful main cannons at the building to their left. Their cannons fired into the building at point-blank range.

The powerful explosions sent dust and debris everywhere. The enemy fire was now silent.

"Nice one Commander," Boomer complimented as he bumped his fist against her shoulder.

Ahsoka smiled at the compliment.

"Torrent Company move inside," Ahsoka ordered. "Cascade and Waterfall companies will move around these buildings with the armor!"

"Yes ma'am," some of the troopers shouted.

Ahsoka and the clones moved through the building.

It must've been some sort of records keeping building, for there were record and holo-books everywhere.

There were also bodies of Maul's forces scattered everywhere. Some of them weren't in one piece.

"Captain, Commander. There are survivors". One clone called out.

Rex walked near passed one of the bodies and saw that he was reaching for a grenade. He blasted him with his sidearms.

Another Shadow Collective trooper raised a blaster at a clone but was put down before he could use it.

"Make sure they can't shoot us in the back," Jesse ordered.

The clones finished off the wounded Shadow Collective soldiers. Partially to put them out of their misery, but mostly to eliminate the threat theses particular Madalorians still represented.

From what they've seen so far, the Shadows didn't surrender for the most part.

"All right, let's keep moving," Ahsoka and the clones moved down into the streets below.

A few AT-RT's moved through the side alley with Torrent company.

They also saw a pair of Night Owls pushing several syndicate prisoners up against a wall.

"Move you traitors. Face us you cowards," one of the Night owls ordered.

"No please, we were forced to stay and fight. Please, don't shoot!" one of the syndicalists begged.

The two night owls then blasted at their prisoners. killing most of them.

One of them crawled on the floor.

Ahsoka tried to stop them.

"Wait!" both she and the wounded prisoner said, just as one of the night owls walked up and shot him point blank.

"What did you do that for? They were surrendering," Ahsoka shouted.

"They were traitors who sided with the enemy and have committed terrible crimes against the people of Mandalore. You have no idea what kind of atrocities that these animals have committed in Maul's name. Your jedi compassion has no place in this war, much less on Mandalore. So stay out of the way of justice," the night owl said before he and his companion jetted up into the sky to rejoin their comrades.

All of the troopers had their eyes on Ahsoka, who looked like she wanted to punch something.

"We'll worry about it later Commander. The mission comes first ma'am," Rex said, trying to bring Ahsoka back onto the mission.

She frowned. "Fine. Hardcase!" she called out to the heavy weapon's specialist and pointed at a wall that separated the alley from the street. "Blow it!"

"Ha Ha, I love this job!" The hyper active trooper shouted as he placed a thermal detonator on the wall.

He hugged the wall with the others.

The wall blew apart, allowing the rest of the company to move through.

They spread out into the street in front of the courtyard that was on the grounds of an old asylum.

"Keep your eyes peeled. The enemy can be anywhere!" Rex shouted to his men.

For the moment, all was quiet.

Then suddenly, the world exploded around them.

Mandalorian fire came down from the asylum.

"Found them!" Trooper Tup shouted, smarting off.

"Find cover!" Ahsoka shouted.

Most of the Clones found cover.

They all found cover behind a low wall and started laying down surprising fire.

The AT-TE's were in a nearby street but were pinned down by Shadow Collective armor. They traded shots, but the Republic tanks were stuck where they were.

The highly mobile AT-RT's fired their rapid fire blasters at the enemy building. A flight of death watch troopers loyal to Maul flew overhead and blasted two of the AT-RTs to slag as they flew by, while being chased by a flight of night owls.

"This place is a God damn hornet's nest. It must be their forward command post for this part of the city," Rex said over the sound of gun-fire.

"Grrr. We need to fight our way into the asylum. Rex, Jesse, Kix, Hardcase, and Tup. On me. We're gonna clear out the courtyard. Appo, I want you and the rest of the men to provide covering fire," Ahsoka ordered.

The troopers nodded.

"Now!" Ahsoka ordered as she vaulted over the low wall and jumped down about 6 feet into the courtyard. She swung her blades, deflecting everything that came her way.

Appo and the rest of the company, along with the AT-RTs, started laying down murderous surprising fire upon the building. There were enemy snipers and AT (anti armor) teams firing on the Republic forces below. Distracting them meant giving Ahsoka and Rex some breathing room.

Rex and the others followed suit, keeping close behind her for cover. It was something that she and Anakin did with the clones in the past. The Sword and shield maneuver. The jedi block, while the clones fire.

As Ahsoka blocked the Mandalrian laser blasts, the Clones fired over her. Jesse brought his scoped DC-15a to bare on a repeating blaster emplacement that was firing on them from the second floor.

He sighted on the gunner and squeezed the trigger. He sent a blaster bolt straight through the eye of the gunner, silencing the that emplacement for good.

Hardcase inched over to the side, blasting away at the Mandalorian forces with his rotary cannon. His firepower kept every syndicalist in the courtyard from daring to lift their heads.

With the turret silent and the Shadow Collective forces suppressed, Rex, Tup, and Kix started lobbing grenades over Ahsoka's head. The grenades landed near or behind the dug in Mandalorians. The blasts lifted several Maul loyal troopers into the air from the concussive force.

When they were close enough, Ahsoka and the clones charged at the remaining troopers. They then started to hack away at them with their bayonets and sabers.

Bo-Katan and some of her troopers flew by.

"Kryze. Nice of you to join us," Ahsoka shouted.

"I thought I'd see how you were doing. Then I saw that your tanks were pinned down. So I had people take care of that," Bo said as she pointed to some of her other night owls.

They were harassing the Shadow collective tanks from above. One night owl blasted open a tank hatch and used his flamethrower vambrace to clear out the inside of the tank. Fire shot out of every part of that tank.

In a few moments the AT-TEs would be free to move.

"Thanks Kryze. Are about to bring down the dome?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not yet. We still have to find the control center. I've got to get back to my warriors. See you on the other side Tano".

Bo-Katan then took off with her warriors.

"Rex, Jesse, and Appo. Take your men and follow me into the asylum. We need to secure the regiment's flanks. Everyone else, move up with the armor around the building," Ahsoka said as she waved her troopers into the building after her.

It was dark inside the building.

Ahsoka used her blades and the troopers turned on their helmet lights to see.

What they saw made them wish that they didn't turn them on.

The asylum was full of blood stains. It also smelled of rotting flesh.

They passed by a few prison cells. There were dead bodies inside. They had been burned alive by the looks of things.

Ahsoka recoiled in disgust at both the sight of burnt corpses, and the horrible smell of charred human flesh.

"UUcckk! What has Maul been doing in this place?" Ahsoka asked in disgusted horror.

"I'm not sure that we want to know," Rex said.

They made their way upstairs were it had more natural light shining through, not to mention much less horror shows like there were downstairs.

It was all quiet. Some would say too quiet (cliché quotes for the win).

Even Ahsoka found it hard to hear anything, despite her head tails being literal radar.

"Do you guys hear anything?" Tup asked.

"No, but that's what scares me," Kix said.

"Ha, they must've heard me coming and ran," Hardcase.

"Like hell they did Hardcase," Kix stated to the blood thirsty clone.

"Cut the chatter and keep your eyes and ears open. They could be anywhere," Jesse ordered.

They came up on a room. There was water pooled out on the floor from a leaking pipe on the ceiling, and massive holes in the walls.

That was when all Hell broke loose.

Several syndicate troopers shot out from their concealed positions and fired on the Clones.

Lucky for the clones, Ahsoka was still in front of everyone and had her sabers ready for action before those syndicalists reared their ugly heads.

She deflected every shot back at Maul's forces, killing most of them.

The rest, though wounded, beat feet deeper into the asylum.

"Get them!" Rex ordered.

The clones chased the enemy troopers into the asylum.

They came up on a sky bridge, which connected one section of the asylum to another. Their was an enclosed courtyard down below with a pile of charred skeletal remains.

Maul most likely used this place to deal with political prisoners.

The other side of the skybridge was heavily protected.

There were death watch troopers hovering above the skybridge, while regular syndicalist troopers lined up along the rooftop and the windows. They unleashed a hailstorm on the Republic forces on the other side.

Several rockets hit the Republic side. A couple of troopers were killed. The rest were pinned down.

The hovering death watch troopers fired all of their remaining rockets at the skybridge. It collapsed, severing the link between the two sections of the asylum.

"Ah great! Now how are we gonna get across?" Tup shouted.

"I hear this this trick that you can do with grenades," Hardcase shouted.

"Get your heads back into the fight troopers and focus!" Appo shouted.

"Bring up those rocket launchers," Ahsoka shouted as she deflected more shots back at the enemy. One shot she deflected hit a death watch trooper in the rocket pack, forcing him to fly out of control before his exploding pack took him with it.

Three troopers ran into the windows with rocket launchers.

"Move it troopers, on the double," Jesse ordered.

The troopers aimed their launchers at the other side.

"Fire!" Jesse shouted as he pointed at the other side of the sky bridge.

Smoke flew out of the rear of the launchers, and the rockets jetted out of the front ends. They flew towards the windows on the other side.

They created three tremendous explosions, silencing the Shadow Collective weapon emplacements.

The death watch troopers flew away, while the troopers on the roof retreated.

Ahsoka deactivated her blades.

"So how are we gonna get across?" Kix asked.

"I have an idea," Ahsoka said as she walked over to the edge of the floor where the sky bridge once stood.

She inhaled deeply before exhaling.

She raised her hands, channeling the power of the force.

With all of her strength, she was able to raise several chunks of the fallen debris.

She began to struggle a little bit. The pieces were heavy.

"Hurry, everyone get across," Ahsoka ordered in a strained voice.

The Clones all started jumping over until they were all across.

Ahsoka dropped the debris when the last clone had lead frogged over the floating debris.

She stood back and took a running start before jumping to the other side.

Ahsoka and the clones pushed through the building until they came across the last few rooms in the building.

They ran through a doorway and into the hallway.

That's when two clones were gunned down by a repeating blaster turret.

"Stang!" Rex shouted. "Enemy turret's got the hallway covered. Appo!"

"I'm on it," Appo said as he threw a flashbang behind the mando trooper's turret. It detonated and screams were heard from the other side.

Appo and his squad rushed the turret and blasted the gunner point blank in the face repeatedly.

These actions had an effect on Maul's forces, as they began to run away.

The retreating Mandalorians ran out of a hole in the wall and down a mountain of debris into the streets below.

They joined their other comrades to escape the column of Republic Armor that was advancing down the streets.

"There's our armor," Tup shouted.

"All right troopers, link up with the tanks and push them back!" Ahsoka ordered.

Ahsoka and her men regrouped in front of the AT-TE's.

As they advanced, the Shadow Collective started to make a fighting retreat down the street.

As this happened, the Clones blasted away at their retreating adversaries.

The AT-TE's fired there powerful cannons at the buildings that were crawling with syndicate forces.

All along the street, buildings were being demolished at the hands of the Republic's superior firepower.

No where was safe for the finding and fleeing syndicalists.

Ahsoka and her troopers continued their advance down the street. And they continued to push the enemy forces back.

"Hey, where are you going? Come back here!" Hardcase shouted tauntingly as he fired his rotary cannon into the backs of many a fleeing Mandalorians.

Balls of Republic plasma pounded the pavement, wiping out clusters of Maul's troopers and creating craters in the street.

That's when the Night Owls swooped in and started strafing the streets below with blaster fire and streams of fire from their wrist vambraces.

Bo-Katan landed right next to Ahsoka as they halted their advance.

"Look at them run. We should spread the word," Bo-Katan said.

The tanks continued to fire their powerful cannot down the streets, while the Clones formed a perimeter.

One of Bo's people ran up to her with some device that would connect her to every city on Mandalore.

"Ma'am, we've taken over one of the comm towers. It should broadcast your message across the planet," the trooper said.

She smiled and took it before speaking into her device. Her voice echoed across the planet in every city street. People stopped to listen to her speak.

" _Citizens of Mandalore. My name is Bo-Katan Kryze. I am the leader of the Night Owls and the invasion force of Mandalorians that have come to liberate you. I am also the sister of the late Duchess Satine Kryze. For a year now, you have been oppressed by a horrible outsider. Darth Maul has taken away your freedom and he has suppressed any voices of dissent against his false rule. He has taken away the fruits of your labor and forced you to build his war machine, which he is only using to further his own personal agenda. Maul has used you to launch terrorist attacks in his mad pursuit of power. Many of you have lost hope. But fear not. The time of your freedom is at hand. People of Mandalore, drive these traitors into the light to face justice. And to Darth Maul and those who support his illegal reign. Know this: Your city is surrounded. You don't have the support of true Mandalorians, who are the silent majority. Your regime is falling apart. Maul does not care about you. We will defeat those who stand against the true Mandalore. Lay down your arms. Abandon your posts and abandon all hope of defeating our unbeatable spirit. For Mandalore!_ " Bo-Katan managed to say before the tower broadcasting her message was destroyed by a flight of Syndicalist fighters.

"For Mandalore!" Her warriors repeated, and the people, repeated across the entire planet.

Ahsoka smiled. But she looked away in slight sadness when she remembered those Night Owls executing the prisoners earlier.

 _At what cost Bo? At what cost_?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mandalorian royal palace. Darth Maul's HQ_.

Rook Kast and PM Almec calmly watched as his lord and master, Darth Maul, vented his frustrations on a group of political prisoners.

Maul used his dark saber, which he claimed in a duel from the previous leader of Death Watch Pre Visla, to decapitate the prisoners.

Some of the prisoners were Death Watch officers who failed to keep his comm towers, which were constantly broadcasting his propaganda, from falling into enemy hands.

"GGGRrrrrrr!" Maul shouted as he decapitated another prisoner.

"What are your next orders Lord Maul?" Rook Kast, the leader of Maul's Shadow Collective forces, asked before she bowed.

The black and red skinned zabrak with yellow eyes stared at Kast.

The breathed in and out with rage and venom.

He then calmly regained his composure.

"Accelerate our plans. I want the weapons to be ready to be shipped out for our use. And mobilize all of our forces. I want them to bomb every city and town across the planet. If we're going to lose Mandalore then we're going to make sure that the invaders cannot have it. When they are done they will converge on Sun'dari for a final stand," Maul ordered.

Everyone was stunned in silence.

"My lord, I must protest. We are supposed to defend our home world. Not destroy it," Almec protested.

Maul then suspended the Prime Minister in the air. Almec's hands shot up to his throat, which was being crushed.

"I am not destroying Mandalore. I am saving it," Maul said before he crushed Almec's windpipe and threw his through the glass window, sending his suffocating body to the streets far below the palace.

He then looked to his officers.

"The planet is now infested with traitors. They riot in the streets and welcome the invaders with open arms. Are those the people that you want in control of Mandalore when this invasion is over? Do you want it to be ruled by someone who is supported by the Jedi?" Maul asked.

That got everyone to think.

"This is the end of the Mandalore that you all know. It is time for it to be destroyed and make way for something new. Something better. Rest assured that it will not fall to the invaders or be controlled by those who subvert out just cause. And it will be avenged. The Republic and Separatists will be destroyed, and I will become the ruler of this galaxy. We will rebuild it it our image. The same goes for Mandalore. But in order to make that plan happen, you must follow you supreme warlord one final time," Maul said.

He looked around at his warriors. They all nodded in agreement.

"Victory or Death!" Maul shouted with his fist raised into the air.

"Victory or Death!" The warriors repeated with their fists in the air.

Maul smiled.

 _My plot for revenge will soon be complete_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Coruscant orbit. Above the Republic capital_.

In the endless star-filled black void of space, two great powers were pounding away at each other.

The light gray, red striped, triangular warships of the Republic navy were defending their capital against the bug-like black hulls of the Separatist Alliance.

The Droid Army leader, General Grievous, had ambushed the Republic capital, snuck into the senate building, and kidnapped Chancellor Palpatine.

He did so with Count Dooku, the public leader of the CIS.

They were about to flee from planet aboard the CIS flagship _Invisible hand_ , when Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker returned from Mandalore to rescue Palpatine.

They flew their jedi star-fighters through the chaos of the space battle above Coruscant.

Obi-wan's had clearly seen better days. It was attacked by buzz droids, blasted by Anakin to get those droids off, and his Astromech droid, R4-P17, was headless.

He and Anakin flew toward's the command ship.

"The General's command ship is dead ahead," Anakin said as they screamed towards it.

The Invisible Hand's cannons went to work trying to drive off the Jedi fliers.

"Dddddeeeoooowwww!" Anakin's droid, R2-D2, screamed as some of the laser blasts got uncomfortably close.

"Well have you noticed that the shields were still up?" Obi-Wan said, referring to the shielded hanger bay.

"Sorry master," Anakin said as he rolled his craft over Obi-wan's to line up his cannons with the shield generator.

Green lasers fired out of the dual cannons and they flew towards the generator. It exploded, causing the shield to fade away.

They seemed clear to land when the emergency blast door began to rapidly close over the unshielded hanger bay.

"Oh I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-wan said as they sped towards the closing door.

They passed through just as the door closed, and they both crashed landed, sparks flying in the air as they screeched across the deck.

Battle droids scattered across the bay, trying to avoid the crashing fighters. Some weren't so fortunate.

Both ships eventually came to a screeching halt. The jedi unstrapped themselves from their fighters and jumped out, lightsabers at the ready.

"There they are. Get 'em!" a battle droid said before the rest fired their blasters.

The skinny battle droids fired at the two jedi, but they were too quick.

Anakin and Obi-wan dodged and blocked the blaster bolts back at those who fired them, downing several droids. They also chopped their way through the droids that charged at them.

"Artoo! Locate the chancellor!" Obi wan ordered. R2 went off to the side to plug into a nearby terminal.

Obi wan and Anakin finished off the droids and went over to R2.

He brought up a hologram of the dreadnaught.

There was a red dot that indicated the chancellor's locale.

Obi wan pointed at it.

"The Chancellor is located here, in the observation deck at the top of this spire," Obi wan said.

Anakin looked away. "I sense Count Dooku".

"I sense a trap," Kenobi said.

"Next move?" Anakin asked.

Obi-wan looked at his former pupil with a bearded smirk. "Spring the trap".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Invisible hand. Aft Spire. Observation deck_.

Obi wan was unconscious as Anakin faced Dooku in single combat.

The two of them crossed swords in front of the shackled chancellor.

As they locked swords, they looked into each other's eyes.

"I sense great fear in you Skywalker. You have hate. You have anger. But you don't use them".

Anakin was soon enraged as fought the Count.

They clashed for several more minutes. That's when Anakin chopped off Dooku's hands.

Anakin lost 1 hand to Dooku, and now Dooku lost both of his to Anakin. The irony was not lost on anyone.

Anakin caught Dooku's red blade and crossed it over his own blue blade near Dooku's neck.

"Good Anakin, good. Kill him". The chancellor ordered. Dooku gave him a look of intense fear.

The chosen one hesitated.

"Kill him now," Palpatine ordered again.

Again, Anakin hesitated. "I...I shouldn't".

"Do it".

Anakin uncrossed his blades through Dooku's neck, his decapitated head rolling across the floor.

"You did yell Anakin. He would've killed you to," Palpatine said reassuringly.

"Yes, but he was an unarmed man," Anakin said as he unshackled Palpatine. "I shouldn't have done that. It's not the jedi way".

"It is only natural. He cut off your arm, you wanted revenge. It wasn't the first time Anakin. Remember what you told me about your mother? And the Sand people?" Palatine pressed.

Anakin had to give him that one. He thought about his mother and how he found her beaten and bloodied in a tusked raider camp.

He then heard the terrible animalistic chants of the sand people in his mind.

"Now we must leave, before more security droids arrive".

Palpatine went over to the elevator while Anakin went over to Obi-Wan's unconscious body.

"Anakin. There's no helping him. We must leave," Palpatine said

Anakin ignored him and checked Obi-Wan's vitals.

"He seems to be all right," he said as he pulled him out from under the debris.

"Leave him or we'll never make it," Palpatine demanded. Anakin ignored him.

"His fate will be the same as ours," Anakin said as he picked Obi-wan up.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Invisible Hand, elevator shaft_.

The invisible hand had just been in a battle with a Republic cruiser that it narrowly escaped.

Then one thing led to another, and Anakin, Palpatine, and an unconscious Obi-Wan were dangling near in the elevator shaft.

They slid down the shaft and ended up near an open elevator door that the Jedi used their grappling hooks to attach to.

All three intruders then ran down the ship's corridors to find a way off the ship before they were blocked by a ray shield.

"Ray shields!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Wait. How did this happen? We're smarter than this," Obi-wan said.

"Apparently not. I say patients," Anakin said.

"Patients?" Obi wan said crossing his arms over his chest, one eye brow over the other in a perplexed look.

"Yes. R2 will be along in a few moments and...he'll release the ray shields," Anakin said.

Suddenly a scream rung out as Artoo slammed into a wall out of no where. It grabbed everyone's attention.

"See? No problem," Anakin said with confidence.

That's when droid began to come out of the secret compartments to surround the intruders.

One SBD pointed his armed limb in R2's face. "Don't move," the droid ordered before being shocked by R2. "Ow," the droid exclaimed before using his armored foot to push R2 to the ground.

More droids started to surround the trapped intruders.

"Do you have a plan B?" Obi-Wan asked.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Bridge of the Invisible Hand_.

Inside the bridge of Grievous' flagship, which still glided over the planet that was caught in the middle of the largest space battle of the war, the Chancellor and his Jedi rescuers, along with their little droid companion, were all escorted onto the bridge by battle droids.

General Grievous turned around.

The tall cyborg skeleton, originally a warlord from the planet Kalee, looked watched as his 'guests' have arrived.

"Ah yes, the 'negotiator', General Kenobi. We've been waiting for you," Grievous said to his greatest rival as a warrior and a general, who was now in chains on his command deck.

A droid walked up to him with their sabers. "Excuse me," he said as he passed through the crowded room.

"That wasn't much of a rescue," Grievous mocked as he swiped the sabers from the droid's hand.

"You're welcome," the droid said, offended.

"And, cough cough, Anakin Skywalker?" The general said as he stalked over to Skywalker. "I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little...older," Grievous said, before wheezing.

"General Grievous, you're shorter than I expected," Anakin said insultingly.

The general coughed again. "Jedi scum," he said as he turned away, clearly offended.

"We have a job to do Anakin, try not to upset him," Obi-Wan said to his former apprentice.

"Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection," Grievous said before placing his sabers in a pocket inside of his cape, with several other sabers. Grievous stole sabers and other trophies from Jedi that he's killed in battle. There must've been dozens of other trophies locked away someplace.

"Not this time. And this time you won't escape," Obi-wan declared.

"Artoo," Anakin said simply.

The droid unleashed all kinds of gadgets on the joint to cause a serious distraction.

It allowed the two jedi to use the force to grab their sabers from the cyborg general.

They freed themselves of their binders and started cutting through the droids that were in the room.

"Crush them!" Grievous ordered his electro-staff wielding magna-guards. "Make them suffer!" Grievous ordered as his guards attacked the Jedi.

The Two jedi expertly swung their blades at the Magna guards.

"Stay at your stations," Grievous ordered the droids on the command deck.

Anakin chopped his adversaries into pieces before he went to save the chancellor, who was being pulled off of the bridge by a pair of battle droids.

Obi-wan beheaded his attacker, but it still kept fighting. He turned around to face him again. This time he finished the job.

Two droids that were watching ran away.

"Run!" one of them said as he shoved the other one away.

"Forget about them. Keep the ship in orbit," Grievous ordered.

"Yes sir," a droid said.

The ship was still heavily damaged from the battle. It was slowly breaking apart.

Anakin and Obi-wan chopped their way through several more droids before confronting grievous.

He activated his sabers when surrounded by the two jedi.

He looked at both of them. He decided that he didn't like his odds.

"You lose General Kenobi," he said as he slashed at the viewport.

It broke apart, the vacuum of space sucking out any loose object.

The jedi and Palpatine grabbed onto something that was nailed to the deck. Artoo just magnetized himself to the deck.

Grievous was sucked out, used a gripping claw to attach himself to the outer hull and clambered across the ship until he found a hatch that led him to the escape pod bay.

Obi-wan hit a button that allowed the shutters to close over the broken viewport, sealing the ship.

They dropped to the deck, breathing heavily.

That's when an alarm went off.

"All of the escape pods've been launched," Anakin said.

"Grievous". Obi wan said, stating the obvious. "Can you fly a cruiser like this?"

"You mean 'Do I know how to land what's left of this thing?" Anakin corrected as everyone sat down near a console. "Well, given the circumstances, I'd say that the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant. Strap yourselves in".

The two jedi did everything they could to slow the ship's descent, but the aft section of the ship ended up ripping away from the bow, which continued to knife its way to the surface.

"We've lost something," Anakin said as Artoo robotically whispered 'Uh-oh'.

"Not to worry, we're still flying half of a ship," Obi wan said.

The ship entered the airspace of the city. Several firefighting craft sprayed water on the ship as they guided the ship in.

It crashed and violently skidded across the surface. An air traffic tower was demolished on the way in.

Eventually the ship stopped.

Everyone seemed to be all right.

"Another happy landing," Obi wan joked.

The mission was successful. Dooku was dead, the CIS on the run, and the Chancellor was safe. But the Republic was far from in the clear, for dark forces were still at work to bring the 1000 year old institution to a crumbling fall.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Sun'dari. Nightfall. Day two of the siege of Mandalore. Republic/Night Owl base campsite_.

The first day of the battle for Sun'dari was successful. The Republic has secured the docks and established a foothold in the city's outer suburbs.

And all across the planet, people who've heard Bo-Katan's speech began to rise up and take up arms against Maul's regime.

His regime was falling apart at the seems as his forces struggled to maintain order in the other cities across Mandalore.

Now the Republic and Mandalorian free forces were camped out for the night after a hard first day of fighting.

Ahsoka was sitting in her room in an abandoned building, that also served as the command center for the allied forces, near the park where they were set up.

But even though she wasn't fighting, the sounds of battle still thundered across the city, as artillery fire from both sides was exchanged.

Small scale patrols also went out to make sure that the perimeter was secure.

Sometimes a clone squad would go out on patrol, and not have been walking for 50 yards when they ran into a shadow collective patrol.

The frontline was that close.

But it didn't bother Ahsoka. She had complete confidence that the outpost was secure.

She sat in her reasonably comfortable room. It had a cozy bed (which she tested out) and desk, which she was currently using to write a letter.

The letter was to her new lover, Lux Bonteri, the junior senator from Onderon. She hadn't heard from him since she got his written reply to her letter on Concordia. He had been on Coruscant at the time of the battle and she hoped that he was OK.

 _Just when I thought shore leave was going to get interesting I find out that my boyfriend's current residence just became a war-zone_.

Most people didn't use paper and ink these days. But she was old fashioned that way as she jot down her thoughts.

" _Dear Luxie._

 _I hope that you're all right, and I hope that you get this message. We were just about to attack Mandalore when we heard about what happen on Coruscant. My masters had to rush back their to help out. That left me to lead the Republic invasion. Can you believe it? My master finally trusts me with an operation. He gave me my old lightsabers back and command of the entire 501st. The troopers-_ ," Ahsoka wrote down when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Ahsoka said.

The door slid open with a hiss to reveal Captain Rex.

"Hey kid. I-," Rex said.

"Rex, I'm not a kid anymore. You don't have to call me that," Ahsoka complained.

"Right sorry Ma'am. The boys are gathered outside. Would you care to join us, Ahsoka?" Rex asked using her first name.

The two of them have come along way. When she first became Anakin's padawan Rex was her superior. She had asked him back then if she outranked him as a jedi. To which he replied "In my book, experience outranks everything". Now she was leading Rex and his men into battle. It meant that she's grown as both a person and a military officer.

She thought about what he asked. It's been a while since she sat down with these clones.

"I would be happy to," Ahsoka said as she got up from the desk. She grabbed her letter, a pen, and something flat to write on to continue her better to Lux.

The two of them walked back outside the hotel and to the park outside. It was full of Republic tanks, tents, a field hospital, and even a mess tent. The perimeter was well protected and far out from the main camp. The area was constantly being patrolled by Clone troopers.

Rex led Ahsoka to a small area where Jesse, Tup, Kix, and Hardcase were all seated around a medium sized heating unit, which also served as a lantern.

Tup was reading a holo-pad. The screen had several news articles in it. It mostly concerned the War. But one article was about an upcoming election. Palatine was running for an unprecedented 4th term in office. He was expected to win in a landslide against Tomas Dalyell, the former chairman of the Coalition of Ordered Governments from planet Sera, which had been attacked by the CIS after refusing to join, and then reluctantly joined the Republic for protection.

Jesse noticed Ahsoka and Rex walk over.

"Commander Tano. Glad you could join us. Please, sit down".

"yeah, come sit with us regular ol' grunts. Ha Ha," Hardcase said.

Ahsoka smiled and sat down with the troopers.

 _No. Her troopers_.

"So Commander? What've you been up to since you left? Kix asked.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, not much. I escorted senators, helped the Jedi investigate an ancient Sith temple in the Coruscant underworld, Destroyed a CIS dreadnaught over my home planet. Nothing much **(Read my other CW story 'Escaping the past')** ," Ahsoka casually said.

The clones all stared at her with shocked looks.

"I see your life didn't get boring without us," Kix said.

"Boring no. Sad? A little bit".

"Hey guys, check it out," Tup said while reading his holo-pad. "It says here that the siege of Coruscant has been lifted...and Count Dooku is said to have been killed when our generals went to rescue Palpatine".

"Wait, when you said 'our generals', did you actually mean ' _our generals_ '? Rex asked.

"Yup" Tup said.

"Hm. Skyguy and Kenobi've done it again," Ahsoka said as she pulled her letter to Lux out to continue writing.

"Huh, I guess that mean's that the war is nearly over. What are we clones gonna go afterward?" Kix asked.

It was a touchy question. Clones were bread for war. But with the war almost over, then what was next for them?

"Well, after this the Republic is gonna need the Clone army to keep the peace. So I'm sure you'll still be needed," Ahsoka reassured. "And maybe you can all find someone to settle down with outside of the Military".

They all looked at her. "Thanks commander," Tup said. "And it's good to have you back". They all saluted her.

Ahsoka smiled and continued to write in her letter where she left off.

"- _The troopers have come to trust me. They all depend on me now. I'm gonna do my best to lead them through this mission in one piece. And then when it's all over, I'm going to come find you. I hope to see you soon Luxie. I've missed you so very much and I can't wait to spend time with you. Shore leave is going to be so much more interesting with you. We're gonna have all kinds of fun together, just like on Shili **('Escaping the past')**. Until then, know that I love you deeply, now and forever._

 _Sincerely, your little Soka. XOXO._ "

The letter was finished.

"What'cha writing over there ma'am?" Jesse asked. Everyone looked at her again.

"Oh, uh, it's..." Ahsoka cleared her throat. "It's a letter to my boyfriend".

"Oh really?" Jesse said as the others started to chuckle.

"All right knock it off!" Rex ordered, but while smiling.

She smiled and blushed while clicking her pen. "It's all right Rex," Ahsoka reassured.

"Awh great! The commander turned around for a few months and has already forgotten about us for another man," Hardcase joked.

"So tell us, who is it? Anyone we know?" Kid asked.

Everyone laughed.

"Not particularly. It's the senator from Onderon," Ahsoka explained.

"Awh jeez. If that pretty boy could pull it off, then one us could've taken a shot at it long ago," Hardcase joked.

The others, except Rex, made an oooohhhhh sound.

Ahsoka raised one brow over the other at Hardcase's comment.

She then got up and walked a few feet away, so that the squad could see her clearly.

The clones looked on in interest.

Ahsoka crossed one leg over the other, squeezing her thighs together, and placed her hands on her hips before slowly guiding them up her body. They glided up her stomach, her large melons, which both lifted, dropped, and jiggled as she continued to glide her hands up, before she finally clasped her hands and locked her arms behind her head while pushing her chest out in a sexy pose. She threw her head back over her shoulders with her eyes closed.

Her nipples poked through the material of her suit, and her large jugs looked like they were about to plop out of the diamond cut out over her chest.

"You boys couldn't handle this," she said in a seductive tone while she shook her hips gently.

The clones burst out laughing before they started hooting and hollering for their sexy commanding officer.

Ahsoka sat back down for a while and spent time with her men. They shared stories with each other for some time before Ahsoka went to the command center to get someone to deliver her letter to Lux.

She then went back to her room to get some sleep.

I _t's gonna be a busy day tomorrow, but we'll get through it. We always do_ , Ahsoka thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep, where she started to dream of life after the war.

Much of it included being with Lux.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Royal palace. Darth Maul's HQ_.

Darth Maul looked at a hologram of the planet. There were blue and yellow triangles and boxes that (respectively) represented the Republic and Night owl invasion in orbit and near Sun'dari. Right on his front door step.

There were also orange dots that represented the cities that were rebelling against him. Pretty much all of them.

"Lord Maul. The bombers are ready," Rook Kast said over the comm system.

"Good. Send them in". He ordered.

"They will regret defying my rule". Maul said under his breath as small red triangles began to move in the direction of the disloyal cities.

A simulation showed several of the orange dot cities flickering and disappearing from the map.

He cracked a demonic looking smile while deep in thought.

 _This is just the beginning_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **That's chapter 2 folks. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **If it takes a while for me to upload, it's because I'm working on two other stories.**

 **And Please, please, please, don't be afraid to leave a review.**

 **I love hearing what you have to say, as long as it's constructive and non-antagonistic.**

 **This is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

 **Hey folks, here's chapter 3 of my story 'The End is Near!**

 **Enjoy.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _RSV Sovereign, in lower atmosphere of Mandalore, near Sun'dari's airspace_.

The dawn skies of Mandalore were beautiful.

As the sun started to rise, an orange line ran along the horizon, separating the dark deserts and the dark blue skies over the planet.

On a normal day it would've been beautiful. But this was anything but.

The Shadow Collective forces harassed the Republic naval task force.

But it was nothing that they couldn't handle.

Republic frigates and fighters formed a strong net of defenses around the Star Destroyers and the transports.

Blue laser bolts flew in every direction as they fought to hold off Maul's navy.

The _Sovereign_ 's gun crews also handled the oncoming enemy fighters with ease.

"Sir! Enemy gun boat off our starboard bow," the clone scanning technician exclaimed.

"Fire all main batteries!" Captain Autem ordered.

The starboard cannons at the base of the bridge superstructure turned towards this new threat. It was a heavily armed freighter. It barreled towards the Sovereign's bridge, with the intent to crash into the ship as a suicide ship.

But the Republic had taken precautions. They fired on anything that entered their airspace without any prior knowledge.

The Dual turrets on the starboard side turned towards the oncoming ship. Their barrels exploded with a blue flash. The deck rumbled as the powerful cannons cut loose with their ordnance.

The blue lances of energy streaked into the early morning skies above Mandalore. They pounded into the Shadow Collective freighter. Its engines were hit. It caused a secondary explosion that ripped into the ship's hull. It started to trail smoke as it started to lose altitude. It crashed into the vast ocean of sand, and debris field of other Shadow collective ships, on the outskirts of Sun'dari.

Maul's ships withdrew from the battle. It was another victory for the Republic.

It was short lived however.

As the Republic fleet inched closer to the city and launched their gunships, the cannons defending the city unleashed Hell upon the Republic fleet.

Several of the gunships were shot down on their way to the surface. They eventually got below the fire and headed for the Republic held docks on the edges of Sun'dari, but the larger ships weren't so lucky.

"Captain," a clone officer yelled. He pointed at a star destroyer that was just hit in it's starboard hanger bay. There was a powerful explosion. "The _Renegade_ 's been hit".

"Sir! One of the supply ships has been hit. It's going down," another clone shouted.

"Get us out of range!" The captain ordered.

This was a recurring episode. The Republic fleet gets attacked by Mandalorians. Their inferior ships are driven back. This leads the Republic to move towards the city to resupply their ground forces. Then they're driven away by the city's defenses. It was an epic stalemate.

As the Republic withdrew, a flight of Shadow Collective bombers flew by, just out of range of the Republic cannons.

"What are they doing? We don't have any forces in that direction!" Autem exclaimed.

"I don't know sir but...Brace for impact," A clone barked out as he hit the alarm. It wailed throughout the ship, telling crew members to brace for impact.

That's when several powerful explosions blossomed like flowers on the horizon. It sent a shockwave in every direction.

Then many of the instruments on the bridge acted up before they started functioning properly again.

"What was that? Were we hit?" Autem demanded.

"No sir. They didn't hit us. They bombed the city. I-It...It's just...gone," The clone stuttered.

Autem had a look of horror on his face as his ships passed through the clouds.

They saw a city off in the distance. It was burning. Plumes of smoke rose from the horizon, casting an ugly shadow on the desert floor. The wind must've shifted because wild fires began to move through the city in a different direction. They stopped at the sand.

"Get me Commander Tano. Things just got a whole lot more complicated," Autem said as he watched the glowing horizon.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Republic headquarters. Sun'dari. Savage Oppress park_.

"They did what?" Ahsoka asked, stunned.

A holographic figure of Captain Autem was being broadcast from the _Sovereign_.

" _Maul sent a flight of bombers to a nearby city. They apparently used some form of low yield nuclear weaponry on the city. But they must have used several of them on the city,_ " Autem said.

"They're using nukes. Those haven't been used for years. Except by the UNSC," Jesse said, referring to the human military organization from the nearby milky way galaxy, that was also at war with the Republic's most recent ally, the Citadel Races. The two wars were mostly separate from each other, but that didn't stop them from overlapping. **(A/N:Told you it was a Halo-SW x-over. This story is also connected to my other SW-Halo x over story, 'They shall not pass')**.

"I can't believe there using WMD's on their own people," Rex said. "Why didn't they target you Captain?"

" _I guess they didn't want to risk being shot down and losing WMD's like that,"_ Autem assumed.

"What kind of person would do that to their own people?" Ahsoka asked, shaking her head back and forth.

A fist was slammed on the holo-table. It got everyone's attention.

It was Bo-Katan, who was holding her helmet in her arm, letting her red hair hang free.

"Maul isn't a person. Neither are his followers. They're psychopathic monsters. Tano, mobilize your forces. Autem, use your fighters to stop those bombers. Those animals will pay dearly for what they've done to our people!" Bo-katan said as she stormed out of the tent.

Autem was talking to someone of out of the view of the people in the tent.

Getting back to the meeting, Autem turned to Ahsoka.

"Commander. We're getting reports that before Maul bombed his targets, his forces evacuate the city and head in your direction. They're regrouping for a final stand at Sun'dari. If they get there, well, then you'll be driven out of the city. And those guns are still online. We won't be able to support you," Autem warned.

Ahsoka pondered that for a moment.

"Well, until we take out those guns, you can't help us here. Directly at least. Can you and your task force intercept Maul's forces and keep them from entering the city?"

"They're coming from more than one direction. We'd have to divide our forces. And then there's the matter of those bombers that we need to worry about," Autem said.

"Then use all of your available fighters to intercept as many of Maul's bombers as possible. And see if you can get some Night owls from orbit to help you out," Ahsoka suggested.

"Right away Commander," Autem bowed before his hologram disappeared.

She turned to Rex.

"Come on Rex. Let's gather the troops. We have a civilization to save," Ahsoka said as she walked out of the tent.

"Yes Ma'am," Rex said as he followed her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Coruscant. en route to Senate building. Aftermath of the separatist invasion_.

The shuttle that picked up Obi-Wan, Anakin, Artoo, and Palapatine landed at the senate building. They were met by several politicians and Master Windu of the Jedi Council.

As Palpatine walked off the ship, Mace went up to him.

"Chancellor Palpatine. Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yes, thanks to your your brave Jedi Knights. They've killed Count Dooku. But I'm afraid that General Grievous has escaped once again," the chancellor said.

"General Grievous will run and hide as he always does. He's a coward," Windu said.

"Perhaps, but with all due respect, he's the leader of the droid army. And I'm believe that the senate will vote to continue the war, as long as Grievous is alive," Palpatine said as they walked off with the politicians into the senate building.

Anakin and Obi-wan were still talking.

"Are you coming Master?"

"Oh no, not me. Someone has to file the report of our last adventure," Obi wan explained.

"But it was you who put this crazy operation together in the first place," Anakin protested.

"Anakin. It was you who killed count Dooku and rescued the chancellor, while carrying me unconscious on your back. You deserve this glorious day with the politicians," Obi wan said.

"All right. But you owe me one, sense I've had to save your skin for the tenth time," Anakin joked.

"Ninth time," Obi-wan corrected. "That business on Cato Neimoidia doesn't, doesn't count. I'll see you at the briefing".

With that, the ship went to the temple with Obi wan on board, leaving Anakin to mingle in the world of politics.

Bail Organa of Alderaan walked with Anakin for a few moments.

"Greetings young Skywalker. And good work with Count Dooku. It's a relief that this terrible war is almost at an end," Bail said.

"True, but I believe that the fighting will continue until Grievous is...spare parts," Anakin said.

"I suppose you're right. And the situation with the UNSC is...unpredictable," Bail said.

The UNSC was the military arm of a human led government from the nearby milky way galaxy called the Unified Earth Government **(Halo)**. When the Separatist went into the Milky way to find new resources to exploit, they were discovered by the Citadel Council **(Mass effect)**. They made a deal the Republic after making contact. They would destroy the Separatist forces in the Milky way in a joint effort with the Republic, in exchange for a trade agreement and a mutual defense treaty. There was just one catch: the Citadel was at war with the UEG over a major border dispute. The UNSC felt threatened by the Citadel's new ally, so that led them to unofficially side with the CIS, in order to cause instability within the Republic. The UNSC sent spec ops units to work for the CIS and they even spied on the Republic and sent intel to the CIS.

When the Clone war was over, the UNSC question had to be addressed. Sue for peace, or help the Citadel put them down.

"True," Anakin agreed with Bail. That's when a new senator came up to them.

It was Lux Bonteri, the senator from Onderon.

"Uhm, Master Jedi. I was hoping to ask you a question," Lux said with a slight bow.

Anakin smirked. "Ask away senator".

"I was wondering if Ahsoka was all right?" And if you happened to know when she's be back?" Lux asked.

Lux and Ahsoka were in a very close relationship. Anakin knew about it because Ahsoka told him. It was why she would not rejoin the order.

"She's fine senator. She's fighting on Mandalore as we speak. She should be coming back soon".

"Thank you master Jedi. If you'll excuse me? I think that I've got some mail that I need to look at **(the letter from Ahsoka)** ," Lux said as he walked away.

"Ah. Young love," Bail said.

"I wouldn't know," Anakin lied. "Jedi can't have attachments. But it's nice to see Ahsoka enjoy being more freedom like a normal teen".

He then saw a familiar figure standing next to a nearby column.

It was his secret wife, Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo.

 _Hm, like master, like apprentice_ , Anakin thought, referring to him, Obi'wan's, and Ahsoka's odd attraction to political figures.

"Excuse me," Anakin said.

"Certainly," Bail said as he walked towards the senate building's entrance.

He rushed to his wife, whom he had not seen in months.

He threw his arms around her and spun her around. They stopped so that they could look into each others eyes.

Anakin smashed his lips against Padme's. They stayed that way for several seconds before their lips separated with a wet smacking noise.

"Oh Ani," Padme said. Her eyes began to well up. "I'm so relieved that you're all right. There have been rumors that you've been killed. I was so worried".

Anakin pecked her on the lips and wiped away the tears that streamed down her cheek.

"Don't worry my love. 'kiss'. I'm all right. 'kiss'. And I'm here now," Anakin said in between kisses.

They stopped and Padme rested her head against her husband's shoulders, her tears dampening his tunic.

That's when Anakin began to realize that she was trembling.

"Are you all right? You're trembling," Anakin asked with concern.

She looked up at him but with hesitation, as if she was afraid to meet his gaze.

"Ani...I-I'm pregnant," Padme said in a whisper.

Anakin was frozen with shock.

"That...That's wonderful," He said before he kissed her forehead.

"What are we going to do?" Palme asked.

"Well...we're going to prepare for our child's arrival. Soon the War'll be over and we can be together. We'll have a family," Anakin said as he sank to his knees to kiss her stomach through the clothing.

He got back up and kissed her on the lips again.

"I love you Ani," Padme said.

"And I love you, Padme Amidala of the Naboo," he said as he smashed his lips against her own.

Things were looking up for Anakin.

He was a hero to the Republic, he was married to a beautiful wife, and he had a child on the way.

Life was great.

But there were those people behind the scenes that plotted to take it away.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Outer rim, Utapau, CIS stronghold_.

Utapau.

It was a vast rocky desert planet dotted with sinkholes.

At first glance, it seemed like it wasn't worth much from a military standpoint.

It had few resources.

No strategic value.

But it did have a purpose: To serve as a secret base of operations for General Grievous, and a hideout for the Separatist leaders.

With the Separatist's recent failure at Coruscant, they've been falling back deeper into the outer rim.

The CIS war council, led by Viceroy Nute Gunray of the trade federation, has been transferred from planet to planet, escaping the Republic's continuous march into the outer rim.

Many Confederate fortress worlds were under siege. It was only a matter of time before they ran out of places to run and hide.

On Utapau, the Droid Army had the capital, Pau city, completely locked down. At the highest point of that operation, General Grievous marched into the communications room.

He had just arrived from the battle of Coruscant.

Now he was on Utapau, ready to receive new orders from his master.

The cyborg general pressed a few buttons on a blinking council.

A hologram of a hooded figure materialized on the pedestal, the blue light illuminating the dark room.

"Yes lord Sideous," Grievous said as he bowed before the hologram.

"General Grievous. I suggest that you move the Separatist leaders to Mustafar," Sideous said.

"It will be done my lord," Grievous bowed again.

"The ending of the war is near, General," Sideous said.

The confused general looked back up.

"But the loss of Count Dooku?" Grievous asked.

"His death was a necessary loss. Soon, I will have a new apprentice. One far younger, and more powerful," Sideous said.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Coruscant, Republica 500, Padme's apartment_.

 _Padme was suffering. She constantly cried and screamed as if suffering the most painful death possible._

 _There was baby crying in the background_.

Suddenly, Anakin awoke from his sleep in a cold sweat. He looked to his right. His wife was laying on her side, safe and sound.

Anakin pulled a robe over his shoulders and went down stairs.

He looked out the window, over the darkness of night that was out shined by the city skyline. Even after an invasion, the people of Coruscant sped by in the never ending traffic jam that was life.

"Ani? What's wrong?" Padme asked as she walked up to him. She coiled her arms around his front and played her head against the back of his neck.

"It was only a dream".

"I don't need to be a jedi to sense that it was more than that".

Anakin sighed.

"You remember the dreams that I used to have about my mother before she died, and they turned out to be real?" I'm having them again. Only you're in them. I sensed that...you died in in childbirth," Anakin said.

Padme walked in from of Anakin. She stood on her tippie-toes to look at him. She kissed him briefly.

"It was only a dream," Padme reassured.

"I won't let it happen again Padme. I won't lose you. I'm going to make this right," Anakin said to his pregnant wife. "And I'm not just going to do it for you, but or the baby too".

He kneeled in front of her swollen stomach and placed the side of his head against it.

What Anakin was saying was noble. It's what any father/husband would do.

But sometimes, rushing to prevent a problem may end up accelerating it instead.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **That's chapter three folks**

 **I want to start making chapters shorter.**

 **Also, I once said that it would take time before I updated again, but I'm having fun with this story.**

 **I guess I'll just update a certain story when i fell like it.**

 **Anyway, Next time: Siege of Mandalore continued. The Jedi don't trust Palpatine. Tune in next time for another exciting chapter in this story.**

 **This is grubkiller, over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

 **Hey folks. Here's chapter 4 of 'The end is near'.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **PS: Review if you want. feedback appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own any media that I reference.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Private Message to Ahsoka Tano's communicator_.

From: Lux Bonteri.

To: My Little 'Soka.

 _My Love._

 _I hope that this message reaches you. As you now, Coruscant has been attacked, but I wanted to let you know that I am safe and sound. You do not have to worry about me. I've received great news: Count Dooku is dead. This means that justice has been given to everyone that he has ever taken advantage of, including my family and home world. And it also means that the war is almost over. We can, and will, spend time together. But I also understand the decision you plan to make Ahsoka. Your master tells me that you plan on rejoining the Grand Army. I couldn't be more proud of you. One of the things that I love most about you is that you have a need to help others (and bust a few heads along the way). No matter what you decide to do, I will love and support you, now and forever. Anyway, I hope that you are well Ahsoka. And I_ _will be praying for your safe return everyday until you and your men come marching home when this conflict is over._

 _Until then, may the force be with you my darling._

 _Sincerley, Lux._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mandalore. Sun'dari. Republic invasion day 3. thirty-six hours after Maul's use of WMDs_.

Ahsoka read the message from her lover and sighed.

She closed her eyes, leaned against a wall, and held the communicator close to the diamond cut-out over her chest, sandwiching it between her melons.

For a moment, the war didn't exist. There was peace.

Her lover was safe and sound, and he was waiting for her to return.

 _Oh the things we'll do to each other once we reunite_.

Suddenly, a familiar voice ripped her from her fantasies.

"Commander? Are you ready?" Rex asked.

"Oh, uh, of coarse," Ahsoka said as she put her communicator away.

Her troopers stacked up on the door.

It led to a Shadow Collective observation post on the top floor of the building that they were in.

"Tup! Breach this door," Rex ordered.

Tup nodded and walked up to the door where he placed a small explosive device on the door.

He got out of the way just as it started ticking.

It detonated, knocking out the locking mechanism.

As the double doors slid open, two clones threw flash-bang grenades into the room.

They detonated. Their were screams of pain.

"I can't see," a Mandalorian shouted.

"Now!" Ahsoka ordered as she sprinted through the door, her green lightsabers at the ready.

She pounced on the nearest Maul trooper that she could find.

As her feet made contact with his torso and she pushed him down, she plunged her blades into his chest, cooking his heart and lungs while slicing through his spine.

When Ahsoka was done she force pushed two troopers out the sixth floor window.

Her troopers swept the room. Blue blaster bolts illuminated the room.

Outside the window, Bo-Katan and her Night Owls hovered with their jet packs. They aimed their blasters into the room and fired.

Maul's troopers were caught between the Republic and the Night Owls. Not to mention the jedi that was jumping around.

They fell to the ground one by one until the room was clear.

The night owls and the clones swept the room.

All across the room, Maul's troopers littered the floor.

One night owl called out to the rest of the room.

"I've got a live one over here!" He said as he yanked the red armored trooper up by his collar.

He stood on his knees as the night owls surrounded him.

"Please don't kill me," he begged.

"Are you seriously asking us for mercy?" one night owl asked.

The Maul trooper was pushed to the ground by another night owl's foot. "You don't deserve mercy".

"What mercy did you show to our people?" Another Night owl said as he pointed his blaster at the prisoner's head.

Jesse went up to him and blocked him.

"Wait! He can help us," Jesse said, trying to keep his allies from unleashing a world of hurt on every Maul trooper they get their hands on.

But Bo's people didn't want to hear it. They were still pissed at how these Shadow Collective warriors were just letting Maul nuke the planet.

"Help us?" The disgusted warrior said before he blasted the prisoner in the face. "He can die for us".

Hardcase threw his arms up. " _Pfft_! Well we can't get any information now".

Ahsoka was in utter shock.

The Night owls stepped out onto the deck to get ready to fly. They were going to rejoin their fellow warriors in the air to fight Death Watch.

Ahsoka, with her troopers behind her, stepped out to confront Bo-Katan.

"Kryze!" Bo turned around to face Ahsoka. "What are you doing? This isn't war. This is murder".

"No. What Maul's doing is murder. What we're doing is justice. That's how war is fought," Bo said.

"I can't accept that. You can't just go around and shoot everyone that works for Maul. Especially when they are surrendering. That's not how you win over hearts and minds," Ahsoka said.

"You don't understand..." Bo started to say before Ahsoka cut her off.

"No! I do understand. A year ago, my fellow Togrutans were enslaved by Zygerrian slavers who were working for the Separatists. They committed terrible atrocities against my people. But did I go around killing everyone and their mom in the name of " _justice_ "? NO! I showed restraint. And you need to do the same if you want this planet to side with you after this is over. And may I remind you that you called for our help. If you want to keep getting it, then you'll show mercy. Because we came here to stop a madman and liberate a planet. Not kill everyone who stood against us along the way," Ahsoka said.

A couple of night owls stepped forward, as if to be intimidating. A few clones copied them.

The tension between the two sides was so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

"Fine. We'll do it your way Tano. For now. Now let's go find those dome controls!" Bo said as she jetted away. Her warriors followed.

Ahsoka and the clones were left alone on the roof.

"Nice one commander," Rex complimented.

Suddenly several balls of blue plasma slammed into the building across the street.

"This is insane! Our boys on the big guns are tearing the city apart!" Kix shouted out.

"Everyone get inside," Ahsoka ordered as they went inside. "We'll cut through the buildings and head down to the street and link up with the rest of the Regiment".

Ahsoka and her men moved through the buildings, clearing them out one by one until they made it to street level.

They were in the warehouse at the bottom of a building that was near the Republic column.

The whine of blaster fire filled the streets as both sides continued to hammer each other.

Ahsoka and her troopers pushed Maul's troopers out into the streets. They fell back up the road with their comrades.

"Keep moving! We've got to take this road. It'll lead us straight to the palace," The newly promoted Lt. Appo, who was leading the armor, yelled out with his hand pointed in the direction of Maul's forces.

The AT-TE's stomped forward on their 6 jointed legs. They fired their weapons as they went.

Ahsoka placed herself in front of the tanks, using her lightsabers to deflect multiple shots that came her way.

Rex and the other Clones advanced as well.

Republic forces laid down heavy fire on the retreating Shadow Collective troopers.

Maul's forces continued to fall back to the end of the street.

Explosions rocked the buildings.

Dust and debris fell from rooftops into the street below.

That's when the Republic came up on an intersection. It had a road that led directly into the Palace.

"There's our objective. Keep moving forward!" Ahsoka ordered.

Suddenly, a storm of yellow tracers exploded from the front of the 4 story building that overlooked the intersection.

Several rockets flew towards the Republic armored column.

"Incoming!" Rex shouted.

The Clones dove behind whatever cover that they could find.

The Missiles hit the cockpit of the lead AT-TE. It's front exploded, before it collapsed.

"Keep moving forward!" Ahsoka shouted.

The clones moved up, firing on the building that the Shadow Collective controlled.

The Building was a fortress. Rockets and laser bolts continued to fly out of the window and into the Republic column. The Tanks were pinned down and couldn't move.

Troopers continued to fire back, but they didn't seem to be having an effect.

Ahsoka continued to deflect laser bolts back at the building, but Maul's troopers were well concealed by the window.

As a new volley of rockets streamed out of the windows, an idea popped into her head.

Deactivating her sabers, Ahsoka ran towards the volley of rockets.

She stopped, held her position, and channeled the power of the force into her hands.

When the rockets got closer, she spun around in 360 circle and propelled a powerful shockwave in the direction of the incoming missiles.

The rocket propelled projectiles were flung back in the direction of building.

They smashed into the side of the building and exploded. The windows that exploded were the ones that the rockets were fired from.

Ahsoka pointed to the building

"Light that place up!" She shouted.

Lt. Appo was in front of the armor making a hand signal.

He pointed his hand towards the armor. "Forward!" He shouted.

The AT-TEs marched forward, firing their powerful mass drivers into the building.

Powerful blue cannon blasts pounded the building repeatedly.

Holes were blasted into the siding.

The enemy fire coming from the AT-TEs' target was thinning out rapidly.

Soon, the top floors collapsed down to the bottom floor. The space below was filled in with debris.

The air pockets in the bottom floors pushed out in every direction, dust exploded out of the building with the air.

A massive dust cloud filled in the street, obscuring everyone's vision.

"Come on, move up. Make sure that the area is clear!" Rex ordered the rest of the troopers in front of the column.

Clones of the 501st moved down the street, scouting out the intersection.

There were corpses everywhere.

Republic troopers lightly nudged the bodies for signs of life.

None.

Suddenly, the sound of something moving echoed through the city.

At first, no one knew what it was, until someone looked up.

"Look!" Kid shouted out.

Everyone looked up to see the dome covering the city open up.

The dusk sun peaked it's orange light through the cracks, slowly lighting up the city.

Everyone cheered.

The roar of a dozen jet packs echoed down the street. The sound was getting closer.

Bo-Katan flew to the intersection next to Ahsoka, with a dozen of her warriors.

"Glad to see that you could join us," Ahsoka said to the ' _Warrior Duchess_ '.

"We took over the dome's control center. And we took out the controls. They won't be closing it anytime soon," Bo said.

"That's good to here," Ahsoka said before she turned to Rex. "Rex, I want you and the rest of the Regiment to lock this area down. Make sure nothing get's through".

"Right away Ma'am," Rex said before he started to rally the company commanders.

"Let's go see how the Fleet's doing upstairs," Ahsoka said, referring to Captain Autem and the Allied naval forces.

Bo nodded and walked with Ahsoka over to the forward command post.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _In the Mandalore's lower atmosphere, 2000 miles from Sun'dari_.

Republic star-fighters continued to dogfight Maul's air units in Mandalore's lower atmosphere.

ARC-170s and Kom'rk fighters fought hard for control of the air.

Both sides were too evenly matched.

No one really one unless the other side was outnumbered.

Fighters from both sides were shot down and spun out of control in the desert surface below.

The Republic task force, led by the _RSV_ _Sovereign,_ plowed through the night sky.

Capt. Autem hovered over the holo-table that had Ahsoka and Bo materialized on top of it.

He could also see the on-going space battle. Night Owl and Shadow Collective vessels continued to hammer away at each other. The Night Owls just received reinforcements from the colonies that were loyal to Mandalore. That was the only reason why Maul's forces were pulling back.

Autem's fighters were mopping up the last of the Bombers.

Two Fang fighters from Fenn Rau's clan chased down a lone Kom'rk fighter.

They fired their blasters at the fleeing ship. It wasn't really fleeing. It was trying to get to its target.

It was hit in its engine section.

The lone Shadow Collective fighter dove uncontrollably into the surface below.

Both ARC-170s turned back sharply.

When the Mandalorian fighter crashed, it's nuclear payload detonated. A mushroom cloud formed 1 mile over the desert floor.

The shockwave caused a brown out on the ship's systems for a few seconds. Put the power kicked back on.

Ahsoka and Bo's hologram fizzled out and then reappeared.

" _Captain. Report. What's going on up there_ ," Bo demanded.

"Ma'am. We've been able to destroy the majority of Maul's bombers before they reach their targets. But with my fighter stretched this thinly, one of them is bound to make it through, which a few have. The only reason we've had this much success is because we called down some of your fighters from the battle in orbit," Autem explained.

"We took down Sun'dari's dome. Can you get your fleet here any sooner?" Bo asked, in a demanding way.

"Not unless you've taken out those cannons," Autem said.

" _We're still trying to get their exact location captan_ ," Ahsoka informed.

"You'd better hurry. Every city that Maul destroys, is another batch of reinforcements that he can free up to drive you out of Sun'dari. We've intercepted many of his ships and convoys from the destroyed cities, but we won't be able to help you drive them back with those heavy guns protecting Maul's forces," Autem said.

" _We'll get it done captain,_ " Ahsoka said.

Bo just nodded. Not wanting to talk. She felt that the operation wasn't going fast enough. She was right of coarse. The sooner they stopped Maul, the sooner he stops wiping out cities.

"Very well. Good luck. _Sovereign_ out," Autem said before the two holographic figures disappeared.

Autem walked over to the viewport at the front of the ship's bridge.

He watched as More of his fighters landed to refuel, while others flew off to fly more missions.

An invasion was difficult enough as is. But with Maul wiping out cities across the planet they were invading, Autem's pilots were working overtime, intercepting enemy bombers and tracking enemy troop movements.

The Republic and Night Owl fleets were no longer just trying to liberate a planet.

They were also trying to prevent the genocide of an entire civilization.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Coruscant, Senate Building, Bail Organa's office_.

PADME, BAIL ORGANA, and SENATORS MON MOTHMA, FANG ZAR, TERR TANEEL, and GIDDEAN DANU sit in Senator Organa 's office.

BAIL ORGANA: Now that he has control of the Jedi Council, the Chancellor has appointed Governors to oversee all star systems in the Republic.

FANG ZAR: When did this happen?

BAIL ORGANA: The decree was posted this morning.

PADME: Do you think he will dismantle the Senate?

MON MOTHMA: Why bother? As a practical matter, the Senate no longer exists.

GIDDEAN DANU: The constitution is in shreds. Amendment after amendment . . . executive directives, sometimes a dozen in one day.

BAIL ORGANA: We can't let a thousand years of democracy disappear without a fight.

EVERYONE looks at each other, a little worried at the implications of what was just said.

TERR TANEEL: What are you suggesting?

BAIL ORGANA: I apologize. I didn't mean to sound like a Separatist.

MON MOTHMA: We are not Separatists trying to leave the Republic. We are loyalists, trying to preserve democracy in the Republic.

BAIL ORGANA: It has become increasingly clear to many of us that the Chancellor has become an enemy of democracy.

PADME: I can't believe it has come to this! Chancellor Palpatine is one of my oldest advisors. He served as my Ambassador when I was Queen.

GlDDEAN DANU: Senator, I fear you underestimate the amount of corruption that has taken hold in the Senate.

MON MOTHMA: The Chancellor has played the Senators well. They know where the power lies, and they will do whatever it takes to share in it. Palpatine has become a dictator and we have helped him to do it.

BAIL ORGANA: We can't sit around debating any longer, we have decided to do what we can to stop it. Senator Mon Mothma and I are putting together an organization . . .

PADME: Say no more. Senator Organa. I understand. At this point, it's better to leave some things unsaid.

BAIL ORGANA: Yes. I agree and we must not discuss this with anyone, without everyone in this group agreeing.

MON MOTHMA: That means those closest to you . . . even family ... no one can be told.

They ALL nod their heads. PADME considers this for a moment.

PADME: Agreed.

 **(Yes, this scene was ripped straight from the ROTS transcript. My story is completely parallel to ROTS. But this universe i'm writing is AU. You'll see how soon).**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Republic/Night owl assault force, Sundari, 1/4 mile from royal palace. Day 6 of the invasion_.

Allied forces continued down the road that led to the royal palace. This was where the resistance began to get more and more fanatical.

Ahsoka deflected laser bolts back at Maul's forces. She expertly sent shots straight back at those who fired them.

Clone Troopers inched forward with the armor. AT-RTs and AT-TEs fired their ordnance at the enemy.

Republic troopers set up mortars and repeating blasters to pin down the Shadow Collective defenders.

Bo-Katan's forces were busy flying above to keep the skies in Republic hands.

"Rex. What's going on? What do you see?" Ahsoka asked as she continued deflecting laser bolts.

The veteran clone captain pulled his helmet antennae down and zoomed in down the road.

"I see the palace. But the enemy resistance is getting stronger," Rex said before he noticed the enemy commander in the region. A Mandalorian super commando was giving orders to the defenders. "Ah crap! It's Gar Saxon. He's leading the defense".

Gar Saxon was Maul's top field commander, next to Rook Kast. Saxon was fanatical, and so were his warriors, as well as his defense.

Suddenly, heavy mortar fire came down on the Allied forces. Several Republic walkers were wiped out.

That's when enemy death watch trooper, who were waiting in reserve, came in out of nowhere. They swooped in and strafed the road.

Dozens of Clones were killed on the road.

"Everyone fall back now!" Ahsoka ordered.

The Republic and Night Owl forces withdrew back the way they came.

Saxon's counter-attack had driven the invaders back to their forward camp.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Shadow Collective road block. 1/4 miles from the royal palace_.

" _Commander Saxon, report! What are their losses? I want this to be a day of mourning for the invaders,_ " Maul said over Saxon's comm link.

"My lord. Enemy forces have been driven back. If you let me go then I can wipe them out," Gar said.

" _No. I know that you want to paint the planet with their blood. But you've exhausted your forces in that counter-attack and we don't have the forces necessary to push them out. We can only keep them at bay and drive back their fleet. But fear not. They will pay dearly for their transgressions against Mandalore in due time,_ " Maul said, emphasizing the last three words.

Maul was right. The allied fleet has destroyed a lot of the ships that were meant to bring reinforcements. But their fleet above the city could keep the Republic Navy at bay with artillery support from the city.

"As you wish my lord," Saxon said before the transmission was cut off.

 _The Invaders will suffer._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Allied camp. 1/2 mile from palace_.

After the retreat, Ahsoka, Rex, Bo-Katan, and Fenn Rau all gathered around the holo-table at the forward command post.

That attack had cost them dearly.

The screams of the wounded soldiers filled the camp.

But the good news was that Republic artillery had finally made it. They began to bombard the region that they just fled from.

"I don't think they can come here to launch a counter-attack," Fenn Rau said. "Our fleet did a number on Maul's forces. They can't reinforce the city as much as they originally wanted to".

"But we still can't get any supplies, reinforcements, or any air support with those heavy guns protecting the city," Rex pointed out. "So we're in the same boat, but with more holes".

"So they can't attack, but neither can we?" Bo asked. "Fantastic".

"So, any suggestions?" Ahsoka asked.

A clone walked into the command tent. He saluted. Everyone turned their attention towards him.

"Ma'am? If I might interupt, Lt. Jesse has come back from his scouting mission. He and his team have determined the location of the enemy cannons. He says that we'll be able to hit most of them, except for the very few nearest to the palace," the trooper informed.

Ahsoka turned back to the rest of the group.

"I just found out our next coarse of action. Rex and Kryze? We'll gather our best troopers and hit those guns. Fenn Rau? I want you to take your pilots and help the _Sovereign_ and her group upstairs. Appo? I want you to keep dropping artillery on Maul's territory. And send in scouting teams to launch small probing attacks. I want you to keep their attention away from us while we take out those guns. Once we're discovered, I want you to try and press your attack and get the Regiment closer to the palace. Understood?" Ahsoka asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Good, now let's snap to people. There's a certain Zabrak's butt that needs kicking, and a system that needs saving," Ahsoka said enthusiastically.

Of coarse, little did she or anyone else know, Maul was more than just a minor terrorist threat to the Republic, but to the Galaxy as well.

Time was not on their side at the moment, and they don't even know it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Unfinished letter to Lux Bonteri_.

 _Dear Luxie._

 _I got your response. I'm really glad that you're all right. When this war is over, we'll be able to spend as much time as possible together. That, however, brings me to my next point: Yes, I want to rejoin the Grand Army. I really miss fighting with the rest of the boys alongside my old master. I want it to be like the old days. I'm really glad that you understand. At least this time I'll have you in my life without worrying-_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Coruscant, en route to Republic staging area_.

A gunship flew through the through across the skyline above Coruscant whilst avoiding the endless traffic of the Planet.

It was carrying three very important Jedi.

They were Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, and the short, yet wise and powerful, Jedi Grand Master Yoda himself.

The three of them were discussing Young Skywalker.

Anakin has been spending time with Palpatine a lot lately. It was Palpatine who wanted to put Anakin on the Council. The Council allowed it, but did not allow him to be granted the rank of master, which upset young Skywalker. The Council was afraid that the Chancellor was gaining too much power, and they were afraid that young Skywalker was getting to close to him, even though they ordered Anakin to keep an eye on Palpatine. With the divide between the Jedi and Chancellor growing, they were afraid of Anakin siding with Palpatine.

"It's very dangerous to put those two together. I don't think the boy can handle it. I don't trust him," Windu said as he looked out the side of the Gunship.

Obi-Wan looked at him to interject.

"With all due respect Master, is he not the chosen one?" Obi-Wan asked. Wind turned his head to look at Kenobi. "Is he not the one chosen to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the force?"

"So the prophecy says," Windu said.

"A Prophecy..." Yoda said. The other two jedi looked at him as Yoda stroked his chin in deep thought. "...That misread could have been".

That got the other two jedi thinking. What if the prophecy was misread. What if everything they thought Skywalker was, or meant to be, was a lie.

The Gunship landed at a Republic Military Installation. Battalions of clones stood at attention, as hundreds of viechles, including the massive Turbo Tanks, were loaded onto the Venators.

A Wookie leader named Chewbacca went to meet the three jedi as they stepped off of the gunship. He was the liaison to the Jedi for the Wookie people. His planet was under a Separatist invasion, for his world Kashyyk rested on the crossroads of many hyperspace lanes, several of which led into or near CIS home territory.

Yoda was going to lead the Jedi task force to liberate the planet.

This ordeal with the Chancellor and Skywalker was going to have to wait. There was still a war to fight.

But of coarse, the Jedi were still unaware of the serious conspiracy that threatened to tear the Republic down.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Coruscant, Opera house, Near the Chancellor's private box seats_.

Anakin rushed into the opera house. He was on his way to see the Chancellor.

As he ran up the lavish velvet red carpeted stairs, he saw Coruscant's elite, including politicians and business men, mingle in the atrium and near the entrance.

He continued up the stairs, going unnoticed by the elite of Coruscant's citizens.

It took him a few moments to find the box seats that were reserved for the Chancellor.

When he found a box that was guarded by two menacing Senatorial guardsmen, in their all red cloaks, his search came to an end.

They'd normally block most people from entering to see the Chancellor.

But he was a Jedi. He was one of the people with that kind of special privilege.

He walked into the box seats and saw Palpatine sitting with some of his colleagues from the Senate, including Vice Chancellor Mas Amedda.

They were watching a Mon Calamari play called _Squid Lake_. People clamped at the display of talent in front of them.

Anakin placed his hand on Palpatine's shoulder and leaned in to speak to him directly.

"You wanted to see me Chancellor?" He asked.

Palatine looked up, delighted to see his trusted friend.

"Yes, Anakin! Come closer. I have good news. Our Clone Intelligence Units have discovered the location of General Grievous. He is hiding in the Utapau system," Palpatine said.

That got Anakin's attention. "At last, we'll be able to capture that monster and end this war".

"I would worry about the collective wisdom of the Council if they didn't select you for this assignment. You are the best choice by far … but, they can't always be trusted to do the right thing," Palpatine said.

"They try," Anakin replied, defending the Council.

"Sit down," Palpatine said to Anakin. He then turned to his aides. "Leave us," he ordered, before the politicians filed out of the box.

Anakin sat down in an empty seat next to Palpatine, leaned over to him.

"Anakin, you know I'm not able to rely on the Jedi Council. If they haven't included you in their plot, they soon will," Palpatine said, referring to the mistrust that began to fill in the void between himself and the Jedi.

"I'm not sure I understand," Anakin said. Palatine continued.

"You must sense what I have come to suspect . . . the Jedi Council want control of the Republic . . . they're planning to betray me," Palpatine said.

"I don't think . . . " Anakin started to say, trying to debunk Palpatine's claim towards the people that have trained him since he was nine years old.

"Anakin, search your feelings. You know, don't you?" Palatine asked.

"I know they don't trust you . . ." Anakin said.

"Or the Senate . . . or the Republic . . . or democracy for that matter," Palpatine said, thinking that the Jedi were plotting against him.

"I have to admit my trust in them has been shaken," Anakin said, thinking back to how he saw as the Jedi began to plot against Palpatine, even getting him to keep an eye on him for them.

The Chancellor turned to him.

"Why? They asked you to do something that made you feel dishonest, didn't they? Palatine said, as if reading Anakin's mind.

Anakin didn't say anything. He simply looked down, in deep thought.

Palpatine continued. "They asked you to spy on me, didn't they?"

"I don't know ... I don't know what to say," Anakin said.

"Remember back to your early teachings. Anakin. ' _All those who gain power are afraid to lose it_.' Even the Jedi," Palpatine said.

"The Jedi use their power for good," Anakin said.

"Good is a point of view, Anakin. And the Jedi point of view is not the only valid one. The Dark Lords of the Sith believe in security and justice also, yet they are considered by the Jedi to be. . ."

". . . evil," Anakin finished.

". . . from a Jedi's point of view," Palpatine countered. He continued.

"The Sith and the Jedi are similar in almost every way, including their quest for greater power. The difference between the two is the Sith are not afraid of the dark side of the Force. That is why they are more powerful," Palpatine said.

Anakin turned to Palpatine. This was the exact opposite of what he was taught as a youngling.

"The Sith rely on their passion for their strength. They think inward, only about themselves," Anakin countered.

"And the Jedi don't?" Palpatine asked as he turned his head away from the show to Anakin.

"The Jedi are selfless . . . they only care about others," Anakin said, adamantly.

Palpatine smiled.

"Or so you've been trained to believe. Why is it, then, that they have asked you to do something you feel is wrong?" Palpatine asked.

"I'm not sure it's wrong," Anakin said.

"Have they asked you to betray the Jedi code? The Constitution? A friendship? Your own values? Think. Consider their motives. Keep your mind clear of assumptions. The fear of losing power is a weakness of both the Jedi and the Sith," Palpatine said.

Anakin stopped, deep in thought.

 _He's not wrong_ , he though to himself.

"Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis ' _the wise_ '?" Palatine asked.

"No," Anakin said.

Palpatine smiled. "I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create life ... He had such a knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying," he said as he turned to Anakin, who was deeply interested in the tale.

"He could actually save people from death?"

"The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural," Palpatine continued.

"What happened to him?" Anakin asked, urging the Chancellor to continue.

"He became so powerful . . . the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. (smiles) Plagueis never saw it coming. It's ironic he could save others from death, but not himself," Palpatine said.

"Is it possible to learn this power?" Anakin asked, thinking of his pregnant wife, whom he feared for. He was secretly convinced that she would die after having the baby. He would do anything to save her.

Palpatine turned to Anakin once more.

"Not from a Jedi".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hey folks. That's part four.**

 **Ahsoka and the invasion force try to bust through Maul's defenses, while Anankin is seduced by the dark side. Little does he know, that the very person seducing him is the puppet master of a centuries old plot to destroy the** **Republic.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please leave a review if you've read the story. I value your** **input.**

 **This is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Have no Fear, Grubkiller is here!**

 **Hey folks. Here's part 5 of my story: The End is Near!**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Ahsoka and Bo-Katan take their troops on the offensive. The Jedi Council meet to discuss the war.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Kashyyyk, Wookie home-world, near the city of Kashirro_.

Far out in the outer rim, on the planet Kashyyyk, the home world of the furry Wookies, Masters Luminary Unduili, and Quinlin Vos, had taken Luminara's 41st Elite Corps, and were being deployed to the surface to expel a Separatist invasion.

After the battle of Coruscant and with the death of Count Dooku, the CIS fleet retreated into the outer rim.

The Republic Military launched a reinvigorated offensive into the Outer Rim.

The CIS was no longer able to launch a powerful offensive like the one they did on Coruscant, with the disastrous defeat that they suffered.

But they still had a powerful presence in the outer rim, as well as control over most of their fortress and foundry worlds.

The CIS may have lost the face of their movement, and they may have lost the ability to destroy the Republic at its core, but they could still force the Republic into a bloody war of attrition, which they could try to survive. They were even able to launch attacks on planets such as Kashyyyk. It sat on the crossroads of several important hyperspace lanes. Under their control, the CIS could use them to attack Republic shipping and raid targets just over the border.

Not able to hold the planet on their own, the Wookies called for the Republic's support.

Yoda stood high above the beachhead on the wooden platforms and tree house structures that gave them a strong view of the area around them.

Their was a vast lake that separated the two armies. They prepared on their mutual beachheads.

Down below, Clone scout troopers that wore jungle camouflaged armor, ran to their stations. They took cover along barricades on the beach. Republic tanks were pouring out of the star destroyer that was parked behind several large trees, the _RSV Tranquility_ , as they mustered on the beach with their Wookie comrades.

Wookie catamarans, and other flying machines, flew across the gray skies as they scouted the CIS side of the lake.

Yoda turned around to see a holographic version of the Jedi Council.

They were back on Coruscant, discussing the status of the War.

Most of the Council members were there, but a few, like Plo Koon and Ki Adi Mundi, were in the outer rim, fighting the CIS.

They were discussing the new information that Anakin received from Palpatine.

" _Palpatine thinks General Grievous is on Utapau_?" Mundi asked from the planet Mygeeto.

" _Yes. Clone intelligence intercepted a message from the chairman of Utapau that mentions Grievous?_ " Anakin confirmed.

Yoda stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Act on this we must. The capture of General Grievous will end this war," Yoda said.

" _But what of the UNSC forces still in the galaxy? They've been quiet lately. Shouldn't we try to look for them and assist the Citadel forces? And what of Ahsoka on Mandalore?"_ Anakin asked.

The UNSC forces from the milky way galaxy had a few small battle group and a few thousand troopers in this very galaxy. They offered assistance to the CIS in the form of civilian aid and intelligence gathering, with periodic military assistance.

Anakin was also still concerned with his former padawan leading an invasion.

" _Do not worry young Skywalker. Ahsoka will be fine. Mandalorian forces are on their way to reinforce the Republic invasion. And the UNSC is not a priority at this moment. They will be dealt with when the CIS has been defeated_ ," Master Koon reassured Anakin from Cato Neimoidia. He was an old friend of Ahsoka. He was the one that brought Ahsoka to the temple when she was little. Plo Koon was also the only one who believed that Ahsoka wasn't guilty for the bombing of the temple.

Anakin nodded his thanks.

" _Then who is to lead the campaign to Utapau_?" Mundi asked.

" _The Chancellor has requested, that I lead the campaign_ ," Anakin offered.

Everyone looked at him. No one on the Council liked that Palpatine was interfering with Jedi affairs.

" _The Council will make up its own mind who is to go. Not the Chancellor_ ," Windu said plainly. "r _And besides, you have your own duties here that concern the Chancello_ _r_ ".

Anakin, who hated spying on his old friend, reluctantly fell in line.

"A master with more experience dealing with Grievous we require," Yoda said.

" _I concur. Master Kenobi should go_ ," Mundi said.

"I agree," Yoda said. Anakin lowered his head slightly in silent frustration as the council agreed one by one.

" _Very well. Council adjourned_ ," Windu said before the hologram disappeared, leaving Yoda with the cookies and Clone Commander Gree.

Yoda hopped out of the chair and walked to the edge of the platform.

Clone snipers and Wookie gunners patrolled the various platforms and the bridges that connected them.

He walked next to Commander Gree, who was looking through a pair of binoculars at the CIS side of the lake.

The small green Jedi came up to Gree's knees, so the Clone Commander had to kneel down next to him.

"The droids have started up their main power generators," Gree said.

"Then now the time is Commander," Yoda said.

"Yes Sir," Gree replied.

On the beach below, the Wookies roared out a massive battle cry as Separatist tanks and spider droids marched through the water.

CIS droid gunships flew in the air.

Missiles and blaster bolts flew into the air towards the Republic/Wookie side of the lake.

Explosions threw up sand and debris in the air.

Clones and Wookies moved into the trenches. They were dug in deep. They used turrets and mortars, as well as Tanks to meet the CIS in battle.

High above the lakeside fortifications on a mountain nearby, Republic Scout Troopers armed with scoped DC-15a rifles peppered the enemy forces below with automatic fire.

Wookies swung down with ropes from the platforms above the lake. They came down with a battle cry and boarded several CIS 'snail' tanks.

They placed explosives on the tanks.

Each Wookie managed to jump off before the tanks exploded.

The battle raged viciously.

A stray laser bolt hit the platform that Yoda was standing on. It missed him by a few feet, but he still recoiled.

"General! Are you alright?" Gree asked.

"Fine I am," Yoda said. " _Although, a message from the force this might be,"_ he muttered.

As a Jedi Master, Yoda was very superstitious. He couldn't help but feel that the close call he experienced had a deeper meaning.

He watched as the Battle continued around him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mandalore, Sun'dari, day 7 of the siege_.

The situation was starting to get desperate.

Maul's forces were slowly starting to gather above the city.

The reason that Republic/Night Owls naval forces weren't gathering above the city to do battle with Maul's fleet was because they were being protected by the city's anti-ship cannons.

If Ahsoka and her troopers didn't move quick enough, then they'd be destroyed.

As Ahsoka, Bo-Katan, and their best warriors, with everyone but Ahsoka using jetpacks, moved from rooftop to rooftop in search of the Planetary guns, Allied forces were still doing battle on the ground.

Lt. Appo and the rest of the regiment were keeping the Shadow Collective forces busy.

They were sending out different units, no bigger than a platoon, to attack the front.

All of this was happening while artillery from both sides continued to hammer away.

"Commander! We're coming up on the final cannon emplacement!" Rex said.

They've already destroyed several major emplacements. They were set up in a ring around the city center. When the Anti-naval guns were destroyed, then the Republic fleet could provide fire support and give reinforcements to the troops on the ground.

"Did you hear that Captain?" Ahsoka said into her com-link.

" _I hear you Commander. Get those guns down and we can come in with the cavalry_ ," Autem ordered.

"Copy that Captain. We'll keep you posted," Ahsoka said. "Alright everyone. Let's take out those guns!"

"You heard her lads, let's go!" Rex ordered his troopers as they blasted off with their rocket packs. They were followed by Bo-Katan and her warriors.

Ahsoka used her powers to jump far across the gaps between the buildings.

When they came up on the last emplacements, they found that they were being guarded by several of Maul's death watch warriors. Those same structures were being protected by repeating blaster turrets.

"Kryze!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "Go after those fliers".

"We're on it. Warriors, if we destroy these guns, then Mandalore will be free. Onward to victory!" Bo-Katan shouted as she and her night owls rocketed towards their shadow collective counterparts.

Both sides started dogfighting in the air above then emplacements.

"Rex!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "Take out those gunners!"

"All right. Jesse, Hardcase! Keep their heads down!" Rex shouted, ordering the two troopers to suppress the Shadow collective infantry on the building across from them, which had the final three anti-ship cannons.

"Finally. I thought I'd never get to blast something!" Hardcore exclaimed.

"Just fire Hardcase," Jesse ordered.

Hardcase chuckled and lugged a rocket launcher over his shoulder. He fired it at the enemy repeating turrets. One of the emplacements were vaporized. The trooper then tossed the empty launcher to the side and took out his rotary blaster. He placed it on the edge of the roof and fired it at the enemy.

Several of Maul's troopers took cover.

Those that didn't received a blaster bolt through the brain, curtesy of Jesse, the team's expert marksman.

With the enemy suppressed, Ahsoka and Rex moved across to the other side.

When Ahsoka landed, she was fired upon by several of Maul's troopers. She started deflecting all of their shots before her feet hit the roof, even killing a few of them.

The distracted mandalorians were gunned down by Rex and his men as they landed on the rooftop.

They got to work clearing out the roof.

Ahsoka used the force to sprint towards one of the heavy guns. She jumped on the barrel and dragged her blades behind her as she ran, cutting the barrel.

When she got to the back of the gun she twirled around in a 180 degree turn as she hopped down. As she hooped down, she brought her blades down on the cannon, cutting up its loading mechanism.

The gun was now offline.

When she landed behind the dead cannon, she felt a blaster bolt fly past her head. She turned around and saw a repeating blaster that guarded a staircase that led up to the remaining two cannons.

She deflected every bolt that came her way. But none of the Clones were available as they continued to secure the rooftop.

Then she noticed a pile of shells next to the cannon that she just cut up.

She stepped behind the gun emplacement for cover before channeling the power of the force, concentrating one the pile of shells.

One of them moved and floated in the air. Blaster bolts continued to hit the other side of her cover.

With the waving of her hands, the shell was propelled towards the automatic turret emplacement.

When it was right near the enemy gunner, the gunner fired at her, but he didn't notice the shell flying into his line of fire.

The shell exploded, killing him and wiping out the staircase.

Ahsoka then looked at the shells, and then at the two cannons.

An idea abruptly smashed its way into her skull.

"Rex, I want you and your men to get clear! Jesse, how's your aim?" Ahsoka asked into her com-link.

" _Good enough. Why_?" Jesse said.

"Just get ready to shoot," she ordered.

" _Oh, I see_ ," Jesse said. He must've seen the pile of shells through his scope.

She used the force to pick up another shell.

" _Hurry up Tano! Maul's forces are pushing hard_!" Bo-Katan reported.

That's when Maul's warships began to bombard the Republic controlled parts of the city.

" _Ma'am! Maul's fleet is starting to pound out position. Hurry it up_!" Appo shouted into the comm system.

Ahsoka threw the shell. It flew to a point right between the two gun emplacements.

For a moment, it almost seemed to sail into the air in slow motion. That's when a blue flash hit the shell.

It detonated. The explosion ignited the shells near the two guns. The entire roof was ripped apart by a powerful explosion.

"Nice shot Jesse," Ahsoka said into her com-link before switching to another channel tops to Autem. "Captain, the guns are silent. Where are you?"

For a moment nothing happened. And there was no response from Autem. She feared the worst.

That's when dozens of Republic and night owl fighters came out of nowhere, all guns blazing.

They were followed by four Venators, led by the _Sovereign_ , their remaining support vessels, and over a dozen Mandalorian frigates behind them.

Their cannons flashed and exploded as they sent heavy ordnance down range at the Shadow Collective ships.

Fire belched out of the hull breaches that were starting to form in Maul's ships.

" _We're right here Commander. You're reinforcements are heading to the surface now. I'm also happy to report that this is the last of Maul's naval forces on the planet and his scorched earth policy has been brought to steady decline thanks to Fenn Rau's squadrons_ ," Autem said.

"Glad to here it Captain. All right boys, let's get back to the forward command post. We're gonna meet up with our reinforcements," Ahsoka ordered.

"Come on boys. Back to base," Rex ordered his men.

" _Tano!? I wanted to thank you. You and your people really came through for us,_ " Bo said over the comm.

"Don't thank me yet. We still have to kick Maul out of power. That's the only way that this planet will ever be free," Ahsoka said.

They went back to base. What they saw showed just how dramatically the tides have turned.

Fresh Republic troopers and viechles were moving through the streets. Gunships were coming in with more troops and equipment every now and then.

More artillery and tanks were being brought up closer to the front, which now had a good view of the palace that was less than a 1/2 mile away.

Not to mention the Allied fleet that was laying into Maul's cruisers.

Once the artillery was set up, the battery commander gave the order to fire.

Blue plasma balls flew towards the royal palace. Explosions caused plumes of fire to rise, as well as debris and dust.

The Royal Palace was continually rocked by Republic firepower.

"Hooah! That's right boys. Show that spiky headed bastard how we get things done," Hardase shouted out.

"I bet Maul's having a bad day right now!" Tup exclaimed.

Ahsoka turned to Rex. "Keep the bombardment going for another day or two. We'll strike then. If you need me, I'll be in my quarters," She said.

Rex nodded. "You got it ma'am".

Ahsoka went to go finish her letter to Lux, which could now get through with the skies crystal clear.

She smiled as she thought to herself.

 _Maul probably is having a bad day_.

Unbeknownst to anyone in the Liberation camp, she was right.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Royal Palace, Sun'dari, two minutes after commencement of Republic bombardment_.

Rook Kast watched as her lord and master, Darth Maul, looked out over the veranda outside the throne room.

Republic and Night owl warships hovered over the city's skyline. They pounded into his forces positions below.

His regime was being pounded into slag.

Maul was seething with anger.

He growled in anger. He then turned around to the political prisoners that were gathered behind him.

With the raising of his hand in their direction, they were all suspended in the air.

Their windpipes were crushed before they were all thrown over the edge.

This happened so often that there was no one left in the prison cells for Maul to take his anger out on.

The key words were _'anyone in the prison cells'_.

"What are your orders, Lord Maul?" Rook asked.

Maul turned around after his murder spree to face one of his lieutenants.

"Execute anyone who deserts his post. And get the bombs ready. We must go forth with our plans. Gather the last of our bomber squadrons, bring them here, and tell Saxon to hold his ground for as long as possible!" Maul ordered.

"Yes my lord," Kast said as she went back into the palace.

In a secret bunker, deep beneath the palace, Death Watch troopers were making the final preparations on two large bombs. Both of them had the power to take out a planet.

They both had a label on them.

One said Raxus.

The other one said Coruscant.

It was all apart of Maul's master plan to reshape the galaxy in his image.

With the capital worlds of the two most powerful entities in the galaxy gone, and with Maul in possession of powerful weapons, people will beg to side with Maul amidst the chaos.

Whoever wins the battle of Mandalore will decide the path on which the galaxy will travel.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Ahsoka Tano's letter to Lux Bonteri_.

 _Dear Luxie._

 _I got your response. I'm really glad that you're all right. When this war is over, we'll be able to spend as much time as possible together. That, however, brings me to my next point: Yes, I want to rejoin the Grand Army. I really miss fighting with the rest of the boys alongside my old master. I want it to be like the old days. At least this time I'll have you in my life without worrying about being lectured by the Jedi._ _I'm really glad that you understand. I'm lucky that I have you in my life to understand my position. Anyway, stay safe Lux, and I promise that we'll meet again._

 _I love you._

 _Your little 'Soka. OXOX._

 _P.S. I'm sorry if it takes a while for this letter to reach you. Maul's forces are putting up a fight. We just managed to clear the skies. I'll tell you more about it the next time we meet._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx _xx_**

 _Coruscant, Republic military base, staging area for the 212th Attack Battalion_.

Anakin and Obi-Wan walk onto a landing platform overlooking a docking bay where thousands of Clone Troopers and armored weapons, tanks, etc., are being loaded onto a massive Republic Star Destroyer.

Clone Marshal Commander _(the highest clone rank, equivalent to a Maj. General)_ Cody, Obi-Wan's second in command, could be seen directing them onto the _RSV Vigilance_.

"You're going to need me on this one, Master," Anakin said.

"Oh, I agree. However it may turn out just to be a wild bantha chase," Obi-Wan said, referring to Grievous' slippery nature.

Obi-Wan starts to turn and leave.

"Master!" Anakin said to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan stops and Anakin walks over to him.

"I've disappointed you. I have not been very appreciative of your training . . . I have been arrogant and I apologize . . . I've just been so frustrated with the Council. Your friendship means everything to me," Anakin said

"You are strong and wise, Anakin, and I am very proud of you. I have trained you since you were a small boy. I have taught you everything I know and you've been able to pass that knowledge on to someone," Obi-Wan said, referring to Ahsoka, who was still fighting on Mandalore with half of Anakin's legion.

The other half of the 501st Legion was divided up and sent to several other hot-spots in the outer rim, including Mygeeto, Felucia, Kashyyyk, and Utapau with Obi-Wan.

"And you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be, and you have saved my life more times than I can remember. But be patient, Anakin. It won't be long before the Council makes you a Jedi Master," Obi-Wan said reassuringly.

Anakin's old friend started down the ramp, then turns back.

"Don't worry. I have enough clones with me to take three systems the size of Utapau. I think I'll be able to handle the situation . . . even without your help," he said with a smile.

"Well, there's always a first time," Anakin joked.

Obi-Wan laughed.

"Master? May the Force be with you," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan smiled.

"Good-bye, old friend. May the Force be with you," he said before he headed down a ramp toward the waiting Republic cruiser.

It took off into the sky, ready to move on to the front.

Unbeknownst to either Anakin or Obi-Wan, this would be the last time that they saw each other as friends.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **There's part 5 everyone.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Feel free to leave a review.**

 **This is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is not the Grubkiller that you are looking for.**_

 _ **You can go about your reading.**_

 _ **Move along.**_

 **Hey folks, Grubkiller here.**

 **This is part 6 of my CW story '** ** _The End is Near_** **!'**

 **When you're down, feel free to leave a review down in the review section.**

 **Enjoy this latest chapter.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mandalore, Sun'dari, approx. 1/2 miles from the Royal Palace_.

Mandalore burned.

Many of the cities burned.

The Skies burned.

Even the desert floor burned (No duh).

But no fire was as strong as the one inside of every warrior that has come to liberate Mandalore.

But the flames would soon be put out. For the Planet's liberation was at hand.

Republic and Mandalorian warships slugged it out with what remained of Maul's fleet above the ruins of Sun'dari.

Heavy cannons in the streets belonging to the Republic hammered away at the fortifications in front of the Royal Palace.

Blue plasma crashed down, while debris and dust were kicked up by the concussive force of every blast.

Night Owls and Shadow Collective commandoes buzzed around above the city, trying desperately to dominate the skies of Mandalore.

Back at the Republic's forward positions, Clone Troopers of the 501st Legion were rushing to their positions. They were preparing for the final push onto the Palace at the very center of the city.

The very center of Maul's brutal regime.

Ahsoka and Rex were standing over a holo-table in a tent with Bo-Katan. Captain Autem and Fenn Rau were also present via hologram.

It displayed the Palace and the surrounding areas.

"Alright everyone. We pull this off, we liberate the planet," Bo said. "Everyone remember the plan?"

" _The Sovereign'll continue to lead the Navy against Maul's remaining ships and provide fire support when needed,_ " Autem said.

" _I'll lead the fighter squadrons to help gain control of the skies above Sun'dari. And we'll see if we can't knock out the remaining anti-ship cannons,"_ Fenn Rau said.

"Me and Rex'll take the Torrent Company through the buildings to secure our flanks, while Appo'll lead the rest of the men and the armor along the direct path to the palace," Ahsoka said.

"Perfect. If we stick to the plan, then Mandalore will be free, and Maul will spend the rest of his miserable days rotting in a prison cell. Or burning in Hell. I'm fine either way. Now report to your men. We launch the attack in two hours!" Bo-Katan said.

That's when a clone officer from the comm center entered the command tent and saluted.

"Pardon me Commander Tano, but you have a personal message coming through," the officer said.

 _I wonder who that could be_.

"I'll take it in the comm center," Ahsoka said. Before she walked out, she turned to Rex. "Rex? You go ahead and gather Torrent Company. I want Cascade and Waterfall companies to hold back in reserve before they link up with us".

"Right away Ma'am!" Rex said as he reached for his wrist comm to speak to Jesse and Appo.

With that, Ahsoka walked out and headed for the comm center.

She walked past the field hospital.

There were wounded clones being patched up all around.

"Listen to me! You're gonna make it," a medic said to trooper that was groaning in pain.

"Somebody get me a bacta patch for my leg here!" A wounded trooper said.

"I'm calling it. Time of death is 1120," a medic said before pulling a sheet over the dead clone. They pulled him off of the table to make room for another injured trooper.

One trooper came in with a clone that had stubs for legs hanging from his shoulders.

"I've got a priority coming through. Make a hole!" The clone said over the screaming trooper hanging from his shoulders. Several troopers fanned out to give them space.

Ahsoka couldn't help but feel sad.

 _Will this ever end_.

Ahsoka walked into the comm center and made for a private room that had a terminal in it.

She went over to the terminal and activated it.

An image of her boyfriend from Onderon appeared on the screen.

She was elated.

"Lux! It's good to see you," Ahsoka said.

She was excited, but she wanted to stay professional around her men at all times.

"It's good to see you too 'Soka. You have no idea how happy I am just to hear your voice," Lux said.

She blushed and looked away from him for a few seconds, not wanting him to see her blush.

"Don't do that," Lux begged.

"Do what?" Ahsoka asked playfully.

"Don't look away. I want to see your face," Lux said.

Ahsoka's blush was getting more and more noticeable.

They both looked at each other, getting lost in each others eyes.

What they had was beautiful.

"Oh Lux. I wish that this war would just end already. I want to be with you," Ahsoka said.

"I know my dear. But have faith. We'll meet again soon. I promise," Lux said.

She smiled and placed her fingertips on the screen in front of her. He smiled and did the same.

It was as if they could cross each others threshold and touch each other for real.

Suddenly, a loud crash made Ahsoka flinch. As she looked up, dust fell down on her face.

Lux shot up from the chair he was sitting in on from the other side of the galaxy to react to his girlfriend's sudden distress.

"Ahsoka! Are you alright?" Lux asked.

She coughed a little.

"I'm fine Luxie. We just-*cough, cough*-we've got Maul cornered. And-*cough*-it sounds like he's trying to kick and claw his way out," Ahsoka said, reassuring Lux.

"Oh, when will you be back? I can't stand you being away from me. Much less out there," Lux said.

"Soon Lux. Be-," she started when a clone came in to interrupt her.

"I'm sorry to bother you ma'am. But we're about to begin our final assault on the royal palace," The Clone trooper said.

Ahsoka turned around with a grunt of annoyance.

"I'll be out in a minute trooper. Just report back to your team," Ahsoka ordered.

The trooper nodded, saluted, and turned back out the door.

Ahsoka turned back to her boyfriend. She hated blowing someone off like that, but she was in the middle of something.

"I'll see you again soon Lux," Ahsoka said before she kissed the screen. "I promise".

Lux smiled and Ahsoka smiled back.

The screen then went black when the call disconnected, leaving Ahsoka alone in the room.

She crossed her hands over her heart, and breasts, and sighed.

 _Soon. Very soon. The war'll be over and he'll be all mine_.

Ahsoka smiled as her com-link went off.

She knew that it was Rex. So instead of answering it, she ran outside to join the rest of the troops.

It was time to liberate Mandalore.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _RSV Vigilance, In orbit above Coruscant_.

Clone troopers stood at attention in rows on the floor of the hangar deck, waiting to board landing craft. Obi-Wan stood next to his Blue Jedi Starfighter.

He was talking to several clone officers who had their helmets off. A hologram of the planet Utapau was being projected by Obi-Wan's new droid, R4-G9, into the middle of the hangar.

"Fortunately, most of the cities are concentrated on this small continent here . . . on the far side," Cody said to Obi-Wan.

"I'll keep them distracted until you get there. Just don't take too long," Obi-Wan said to the veteran Clone Commander.

"Come on, boss, when have I ever let you down?" Cody asked.

They laugh.

"Cato Nemoidia . . . for starters," Obi-Wan said while laughing. He was referring to a mission during the siege of Cato Neimoidia. They went to go capture Viceroy Gunray of the Trade Federation. They failed of coarse.

Obi-Wan climbed into his Jedi Fighter.

"That was Anakin who was late. I believe," Cody responded.

"Very well, the burden is on me not to destroy all the droids before you get there," Obi-Wan said.

"I'll hold you to that," Cody said.

Obi-Wan gave Cody and his men a quick salute as he took off.

His fighter attached to a hyperspace ring. The small Jedi ship wasn't capable of going very far on its own power. So it required the use of a hyperspace ring.

The Jedi Master made the jump to hyperspace.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Coruscant, Padma's apartment_.

Anakin is in the living room, working. He sits on the couch where Obi-Wan was sitting when he visited earlier.

His wife then entered and crossed behind him.

"I sense someone familiar . . . Obi-Wan's been here, hasn't he?" Anakin asked.

"He came by this morning," Padme confirmed.

"What did he want?" Anakin asked.

Padme looked at him for a moment. Her husband was tense. She went over to him and sat on his lap.

"He's worried about you," Padme said.

"You told him about us, didn't you?" Anakin asked.

She leans into him. She placed a kiss on his cheeks.

"He's your best friend, Anakin. He says you're under a lot of stress," Padme said.

"And he's not?" Anakin responded.

"You have been moody lately," Padme said.

"I'm not moody . . ."

"Anakin! Don't do this again," Padme said.

"I don't know ... I feel . . . lost," Anakin said.

"Lost? What do you mean? You're always so sure of yourself. I don't understand," Padme said as she stroked his hair.

"Obi-Wan and the Council don't trust me," Anakin said.

"They trust you with their lives. Obi-Wan loves you as a son," Padme said.

"Something's happening . . . I'm not the Jedi I should be. I am one of the most powerful Jedi, but I'm not satisfied ... I want more, and I know I shouldn't," Anakin said as he got up from the couch and walked around.

"You expect too much of yourself," Padme said as she walked after him.

They stopped in front of the window in the bedroom. He puts his hand on her belly.

"I have found a way to save you," Anakin said. He was talking about Palpatine's legend.

"Save me?" Padme asked.

"From my nightmares," Anakin said.

"Is that what's bothering you?"

"I won't lose you, Padme. Not after I lost my mother.

"Ani, I'm not going to die in childbirth. I promise you," Padme reassured the father of her child.

"No, I promise you! I am becoming so powerful with my new knowledge of the Force, I will be able to keep you from dying," Anakin said.

A worried Padme looked Anakin in the eye.

"You don't need more power, Anakin. I believe you can protect me against anything, just as you are," Padme said

The two lovers embraced each other and kissed. They kissed for several moments.

Anakin swept Padme off of her feet and carried her to their room.

She giggled the entire way.

A few minutes after the door closed behind them, the sounds of moaning, grunting, and bed springs creaking could be heard.

It was Anakin's way of stress relief.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Utapau. Obi-Wan's fighter._

Obi-Wan blasts out of his fighter's hyperspace ring and heads for the planet Utapau. The blue fighter skims over the planet's surface, which was flat except for a few giant sinkholes.

After gliding over the surface for a few minutes, Obi-Wan landed his ship on a Platform projecting out of the side of a giant sinkhole.

All is quiet.

A local administrator, Tion Medon, comes out to greet the ship.

OBI-WAN climbs out of his Fighter as a short ground crew looks over his ship.

On a ledge above the landing platform, unbeknownst to anyone, Grievous's bodyguards watched as OBI-WAN talks to TION MEDON.

"Greetings, young Jedi. What brings you to our remote sanctuary?" Medon asked.

"Unfortunately, the war," Obi-Wan said plainly.

"There is no war here unless you've brought it with you," Medon said with skepticism.

"With your kind permission, I should like some fuel and to use your city as a base as I search nearby systems for General Grievous," Obi-Wan said.

Median stood their with a blank expression. He then motioned to a ground crew that rushed out to refuel Obi-Wan's Fighter.

Tion Medon stepped forward and leaned close to Obi-Wan.

"He is here! We are being held hostage. They are watching us," he said to the jedi master.

"I understand".

"The tenth level . . . thousands of Battle Droids . . ."

"Tell your people to take shelter. If you have warriors, now is the time".

Medon and his associates gave him a slight bow that Obi-Wan returned.

Kenobi starts back toward his Starfighter as TION MEDON leaves the Landing Platform.

He climbs back into his Jedi fighter . His Astro Unit (R4-G9) turns to him:

"Geenine, take the Fighter back to the ship. I'm staying here. Tell Cody I've made contact".

The little Astro Droid beeped a reply.

On a high balcony, Tion Medon looks down on the landing platform. A few steps behind him stands one of GENERAL GRIEVOUS's BODYGUARDS. They watch the canopy lower.

"I told you, all he wanted was fuel," Medon said.

"What was his name?" the droid demanded.

"He didn't say," Medon said.

They watch as the blue Jedi fighter takes off.

OBI-WAN also watches his ship take off. He is hiding in the hallway. He quietly moved farther into the city.

He quickly rushes up a stairway cut into the side of the sinkhole. It's hard to see him. In an alcove, he carefully surveys the city, then quickly moves on.

The skilled Jedi continued on his way through the city, looking up at the tenth level with electro-binoculars from his utility belt. He tries to figure out how he is going to get up there. He heard strange bellowing cries and went to investigate.

He comes across a corral filled with about half a dozen dragon-like lizards. Several wranglers were standing around.

"That should do," Obi-Wan said under his breath as he walked up to the wranglers and used the Force with his slight hand movements.

"I need transportation".

"You need transportation," the wranglers repeated in a different language.

He didn't like using the mind trick on just anyone. But in enemy territory, what he liked or disliked was irrelevant.

"Get it for me".

'I will get it for you," The local repeated in his native tongue.

One of the wranglers turns to the others and chatter away in their strange tongue. Kenobi walked along the line of lizards, checking out each one. He looks at their teeth, legs, etc. Finally he pats one on the neck.

"This one," Obi-Wan said.

The wrangler brings the chosen one over to him.

"Boga. She answers to Boga," he said as he brought the lizard over.

"Good girl, Boga".

Obi-Wan swings onto the back of the lizard. The beast rears up and scurries outside to the edge of the sinkhole.

Boga rears up on her hind legs again, then climbs the wall of the sheer cliff and starts moving up toward the tenth level. The city appears to be deserted.

OBI-WAN is alert to any movement.

General Grievous stands before the Council of Separatists, including Nute Gunray, Rune Haako, Poggle the Lesser, Shu Mai, San Hill, Po Nudo, Wat Tambor, and Passel Argente. Obi-Wan hides above the assembly and watches intently.

"It won't be long before the armies of the Republic track us here. I am sending you to the Mustafar system in the Outer Rim. It is a volcanic planet which generates a great deal of scanning interference. You will be safe there," Grievous said as he marched back and forth on his powerful mechanical legs, which clanked with every step he took.

Gunray shot up from his seat.

"Safe?" He huffed out. "Chancellor Palpatine managed to escape your grip, General. And without Count Dooku, I have doubts about your ability to keep us safe".

Grievous faced Gunray and sized him up.

"Be thankful, Viceroy, you have not found yourself in my grip. Your ship is waiting," Grievous said before he walked away, coughing.

A few moments later, the Jedi removes his cloak and jumps down behind the Cyborg General.

"Hello, there!"

Grievous's magna-guards turned around and activated their electro-staffs, their electricity crackling loudly.

"General Kenobi, you are a bold one. I find your behavior bewildering . . . Surely you realize you're doomed," He turned to his droids. "Kill him!"

About a hundred battle droids surround Obi-Wan, General Grievous, and his bodyguards. OBI-WAN looks around, then walks right up to GENERAL GRIEVOUS.  
They stare at each other for a moment.

GENERAL GRIEVOUS: "Enough of this".

The bodyguards raise their power staffs to knock Obi-Wan away, but OBI-WAN ducks as the deadly staffs whistle over his head. The Jedi's lightsaber ignites, and OBI-WAN deftly cuts one BODYGUARD in two. its staff flies into the air and is caught by GENERAL GRIEVOUS. The other THREE BODYGUARDS attack OBI-WAN with an intense fury.

OBI-WAN uses the Force to release apiece of equipment from the ceiling. It drops on the BODYGUARDS, smashing them. OBI-WAN walks toward GRIEVOUS, slashing the last BODYGUARD to pieces. BATTLE DROIDS move toward OBI-WAN.

Grievous motions to his droids.

"Back away. I will deal with this Jedi slime myself," he announced.

"Your move," Obi-Wan challenged.

"You fool. I have been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku himself," Grievous said as he brushed his cloak off of his shoulders to reveal his mechanical body.

His arms separate and grab all four lightsabers on his belt.

"Attack Kenobi," Grievous said as his four arms each start to spin around, using the sabers as propellers.

"You forget I trained the Jedi that defeated Count Dooku!" Obi-Wan challenged.

Kenobi is hard-pressed to defend himself against the deadly onslaught.

They fight back and forth across the control room as Battle Droid sharpshooters try to pick off the Jedi from a distance.

Obi-Wan mounts a ferocious counterattack and cuts off one of GRIEVOUS's hands. A loud EXPLOSION is heard echoing throughout the sinkhole.

General Grievous and Obi-Wan glance to the entrance of the control center and see Clone Troopers in the distance, attacking DROIDS in the sinkhole. On the far wall of the sinkhole, Clones can be seen rappelling onto balconies.

Outside, Republic cruisers began to engage the Separatist forces. Vulture and Tri-droid fighters flew up to engage them.

The _RSV Vigilance_ began to use its heavy fire-power to lay into Separatist ground emplacements on top of the sinkhole, and clear a path for the Gunships.

"I may not defeat your droids, but my troops certainly will," Obi-Wan said.

"Army or not, you must realize you are doomed," Grievous taunted.

"I don't think so," Obi-Wan replied.

20 Clones suddenly rappel into the entrance of the control center, all guns blazing.

Chaos filled the air around them. Laser bolts fly everywhere as Battle droids returned fire. Obi-Wan attacks Grievous, who defends himself rigorously with one of his bodyguard's electro-staffs.

Obi-Wan then used the Force to hurl Grievous backwards. He falls onto a lower platform and OBI-WAN jumps down after him.

More clones rappel into the control center and blast away at the remaining droids.

The Jedi master cuts down several droids as he races to the entrance of the control center.

Obi-Wan spots Grievous racing toward one of the landing platforms in the midst of the battle. Grievous jumps onto a Wheel scooter and takes off down the wall of the sinkhole. OBI-WAN whistles for his Lizard Boga.

A battle droid who was busy fighting off Clones with his squad looks up.

"Uh-Oh!" He said before he and his squad are crushed.

Boga runs over to Obi-Wan, who jumps on.

The chase begins.

As Obi-Wan's lizard jumped down to chase Grievous. But the force off the impact caused Obi-Wan to lose his grip on his saber, which fell into the sinkhole below.

Obi-Wan may not have believed in luck, but it sure favored him, as his saber landed on a landing platform below.

The platform was contested by a group of Clones and droids.

The lightsaber landed in from of a Super Battle Droid.

It picked the saber up to examine it.

"Hey, be careful with that thing. That's a Jedi Lightsaber," one droid exclaimed.

"A what?" the SBD said as he pressed the button. The sword ignited and pierced through the droids own face.

He fell to the ground.

"Oh boy. That's not good," his B1 companion said, just as he was blasted by a clone trooper.

That trooper happened to be Clone Marshal Commander Cody.

He moved up forward and blasted several more droids that were nearby.

Cody then looked down to pick up and examine the fallen sword.

He then looked up and zoomed in with his visor to scan the sinkhole's walls.

He saw a wheel bike being chased by familiar looking old-man riding a lizard. Then it hit him.

Cody placed the saber on his belt and jumped up behind one of his troopers.

"Lieutenant!" Cody shouted to the trooper, who was blasting away at several retreating droids. "Take your men, and secure this platform".

"Yes Sir".

The commander then turned to his two best men.

"Waxer, Boil! gather your team and call in a gunship. We're going after the general," Cody said.

"Ours or theirs?" Boil asked as Waxer had his hand on his helmet to call in for a lift.

Cody stopped and turned to look over his shoulder.

"Yes".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **That's chapter 6 folks.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **part 7 will be started soon.**

 **Don't be afraid to leave your thoughts in the review section.**

 **Thanks for your patients.**

 **This is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is not the Grubkiller you're looking for.**

 **Hey folks. Here's part 7**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **PS. For God's sake will someone Please, please, please, leave a review? I really want to hear about what people think of the story. So far I only have one review, and the person didn't even ask about the story. He/she only asked if I liked Vanoss-gaming.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Coruscant. Senate Building_.

The sun is setting as the lights come on in the massive Senate Office Building. The sky is red.

Palpatine listens to a delegation from the Senate, which includes PADME and five other Senators: Nee Alavar, Fang Zar, Maledee, Sweitt Concorkill, and Lux Bonteri.

Anakin stands to one side of Palpatine.

"I understand your reservations completely, Senator, and I assure you the appointment of Governors will in no way compete with the duties of the Senate," he said reassuringly.

"May I take it then, that there will be no further amendments to the Constitution?" Padme asked with concern.

"I want this terrible conflict to end as much as you do, My Lady, and when it does I guarantee an immediate return to democracy," Palpatine said.

"You are pursuing a diplomatic solution to the war, then?" Padme asked.

"You must trust me to do the right things, Senator. That is why I am here," Palpatine said to his old friend.

"But surely..." Lux tried to say.

The Chancellor turned on Lux Bonteri, who then stifled himself.

Lux was a new senator. A former Separatist Senator, who's parents joined the Separatist movement before the War. He wasn't very popular with the old guard of the Republic senate, especially Palpatine. Even Anakin had reservations with Lux, mostly because he was dating his former apprentice.

"I have said I will do what is right, that should be enough for your...committee," Palpatine said after pausing.

All of the senator stood in silence as their chancellor stared them down for what felt like an eternity.

Padme was the first to break the ice.

"On behalf of the "delegation of two thousand," I thank you, Chancellor," She said with a slight bow.

"I thank you for bringing this to my attention, Senator," he said with a slight bow of his head.

The members of the delegation of 2000 began to file out of the room.

Before she left, Padme gave Anakin a frustrated look before she turned to the exit with the other senators.

When they all left, Palpatine turned to Anakin.

"Their sincerity is to be admired, although I sense there is more to their request than they are telling us," Palpatine said with skepticism.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"They are not to be trusted," Palpatine asked.

"Surely Senator Amidala can be trusted?" Anakin asked, trying to defend the woman that he was secretly married to, and who was carrying his child.

"These are unstable times for the Republic, Anakin. Some see instability as an opportunity. Senator Amidala is hiding something. I can see it in her eyes," The old politician said.

"I'm sure you're mistaken," Anakin protested.

"I'm surprised your Jedi insights are not more sensitive to such things," Palpatine commented.

"I simply don't sense betrayal in Senator Amidala," Anakin said.

Palatine studied Anakin carefully and gave him a skeptical look.

"Yes, you do, but you don't seem to want to admit it. There is much conflict in you, Anakin," Palpatine said.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mandalore. In the buildings near the Royal Palace. Day 8 of the siege. Concurrent to the events unfolding on Utapau and Coruscant_.

Republic and Mandalorian cruisers continued to hammer away at each other above the city.

Fighters from both sides continued their dance of death.

Near the forward base where everyone was getting ready for battle, several Republic heavy cannons continued pounding the enemy emplacements near the palace.

Bo-Katan stood on a crate to inspire her warriors with a rousing speech.

That was when she turned to Ahsoka.

"Tano! You remember the plan?" She asked.

"I got it Kryze," Ahsoka said.

"Good. Because today, Maul's regime will be destroyed, and with it, Mandalore's chains. To me liberators of Mandalore. We have a planet to free," Bo-Katan said.

She turned around and jetted up into the sky. Her warriors followed her up into the sky.

Ahsoka turned to Rex.

"Let's go troopers!" Ahsoka said as she and Rex took their men through the buildings near the palace.

Their job was to clear the buildings and secure the Regiment's left flank.

As they moved through the alleyways, they saw bodies handing from window sills and lampposts.

"What's all this?" Ahsoka asked.

"Maul's hanging his cowards in the streets. It's supposed to make an example for his remaining followers," Rex said.

Ahsoka looked closer. They all had signs on them with righting.

One read: ' _I am a coward who refused to defend Mandalore'_.

Shivers went up Ahsoka's spine. She's seen some disturbing things in her life, but this takes the cake.

As the company continued through the side streets and alleyways, the came up on the front of a large building.

Everything seemed quiet, when all Hell broke loose.

Shadow Collective blaster fire poured out of the building in front of them.

Several clones fell from the storm of firepower.

"Get to cover!" Jesse shouted.

All of the clones dove for cover. But most weren't able to get up and return fire.

"Gah! Rex, we don't have time for this. We have to meet up with Appo and the rest of the regiment. I'll draw their fire. You guys use your grenade launchers and take out those windows!" Ahsoka ordered.

"You got it Ma'am," Rex said as he gave everyone a hand signal. Everyone who had a DC-15a rifle placed a small grenade launcher tubes underneath their rifle barrels.

"Now!" Ahsoka shouted as she cartwheeled out of cover and ignited her lightsabers.

A storm of yellow blaster bolts flew straight towards her. The nimble young jedi blocked dozens of bolts with her sabers. When it seemed like too much for her, she dodged the bolts and jumped to a new position to block from, throwing off the aim of Maul's troopers.

While this was happening, several clone troopers fired their small rocket propelled grenades at the windows.

Ahsoka could hear several Maul troopers shout in terror. ' _Stang! Run_!' one said, before a couple dozen explosions blossomed across the front of the building.

Debris was sent flying in all directions as dust fell from the roof.

"Now's our chance. Go!" Rex ordered.

Every Clone in the company vaulted over cover, activated their laser bayonets, and charged the building.

The lull in the storm of Mandalorian firepower allowed the Clones to get up close and personal. They entered the building through the windows, doors, and holes, before they slashed and hacked their way into the Maul troopers to secure the building's ground floor.

Ahsoka took a running start and used the force to jump up high. The angle at which she jumped took her through a window on the 2nd floor. There was a Maul trooper in her way.

As she dove through the window, she used the force to summon a shockwave that she sent into the trooper. He was sent flying over the balcony behind him and out a window on the other side of the building.

She wildly swung her sabers and hacked up the Maul troopers on either side of her.

Ahsoka looked down to see that her troopers down below were still taking fire from the 2nd balcony on the other side of the building. She looked up and had an idea.

The young togrutan used her powers to rip off a section of the balcony above her.

There were still enemies up there apparently, as two Maul troopers still clung to the floating balcony section.

"What's happening?" One asked in a panicked tone.

"I have no idea!" The other one shouted.

The two enemy combatants screamed as Ahsoka threw the section of balcony to the enemy troopers on the other side, crushing all of them.

The Clones below were pursuing the remaining Maul troopers out of the building.

She smiled before she jumped down to join them.

After clearing out another building, Ahsoka and Rex determined that the Regiment's flank was secured.

"Alright everyone! The tanks are moving into position. Let's go link up with them!" Ahsoka ordered.

They all moved off to the side near where everyone was gathering.

There were no buildings, that were intact at least, between the Allies and the Palace. The space between them was all open ground.

High above them, Republic and Mandalorian warships battled Maul's navy.

It was still close, sense Maul still had a few heavy guns protecting the palace. But they weren't enough to beat back the wave of Allied Naval assets.

Fighters from both sides continued to fly across the sky to bring death to other.

Ahsoka's regiment faced the palace.

Bo-Katan and her warriors jetted, with Bo landing next to Ahsoka. Some of the troopers had just equipped themselves with jetpacks. They would assist Bo's forces in the sky.

She turned to face her warriors.

"Warriors. Today is the day of our glorious victory. Before we begin the final battle for the freedom of our historic homeland, I want to thank all of you, Night Owls, Colonials, and Republic troopers alike, for your sacrifice and courage," Bo said.

The Mandalorians cheered. This was their hour more than it was for Ahsoka and her men.

Ahsoka smiled.

 _She might pull Mandalore together after all_.

Bo turned around.

"For Mandalore. Charge!" Bo shouted as she and her warriors jetted up into the sky.

Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers and motioned her troopers forward. Mandalorian laser bolts flew towards her and her men, but she deflected every bolt that flew in her direction.

But many of Ahsoka's troopers fell nonetheless. They had to bust open Gar Saxon's frontline.

Lucky for the Allies, they could do just that.

The AT-TE's held back and blasted the Shadow Collective tanks that were dug in near the front of their defensive line.

The Night owls flew towards the enemy frontal positions and fired the rockets that were mounted on their jetpacks. Their missiles destroyed several anti-personal repeating blaster turrets.

The way was clear for ' _Ahsoka's loyalists_ ' **(the name that the troopers most loyal to Ahsoka gave themselves when she was branded as a terrorist)**.

Hundreds of 501st troopers, with orange markings along with their usual blue ones, charged at the Shadow Collective positions.

They vaulted over the enemy barriers and started getting into a heavy up close brawl with Maul's forces.

Ahsoka jumped up and slashed at a death watch trooper's jetpack, forcing him to spin out of control, before he crashed into a turret and exploded.

When she jumped off, she used the force to smash two more into the ground as they flew by.

They smashed into the ground before scraping across the ground due to the momentum caused by their jetpacks.

The Clones and Night Owls pushed forward. Maul's forces were falling back.

When that happened, the AT-TE's marched forward, their heavy and secondary weaponry blasting away at everything that got in their way.

Unfortunately, some of the things that would get in their way was enemy firepower.

A pair of heavy anti-tank cannons blasted the lead tanks.

One AT-TE was hit in the cockpit and exploded. The six-legged tank collapsed onto the ground, lifeless.

"Take out those cannons!" Ahsoka ordered.

As most of Rex's men were in the middle of an all out brawl with Maul's forces, they could not get on those guns.

But a few of Bo's Night Owls could.

They swooped in with their jetpacks and flew towards the two cannons.

They strafed the guns to take out their crews, before they used rockets to take out the guns themselves.

It was clear.

Ahsoka's men pushed further into the ruins in front of the palace.

Maul's troopers continued to charge out of the palace, while Death Watch, if they weren't dogfighting the Night Owls, swooped in from the roof to bring death from above.

The AT-TE's pushed further into the ruins. Their heavy cannons pounded away at several bunkers.

Holes were blasted into the sides, and anyone inside was either vaporized or crushed by debris.

A platoon of AT-RTs charged forward with Ahsoka's men.

That's when another pair of heavy cannons fired on the AT-TE's.

Another tank was hit. Twice. One in the cockpit, and another in the dorsal section that connected the front and back.

This one collapsed on its side.

Ahsoka, Rex, and Rex's squad took cover behind several makeshift barriers with a few other clone squads.

"Damnit! More of those guns! And bunkers!" Jesse shouted.

"What are we gonna do now?" Tup asked.

"Maybe we can use harsh language. Lucky for you guys, I've got six barrels worth of it," Hardcase joked as he held up his rotary gun.

"Cut the chatter you grunts! What are your orders Commander?" Rex asked.

As he asked this, another group of Shadow Collective commandoes swooped in.

The AT-RT's and the troopers around them fired up at the sky.

More than half of the Maul commandoes were hit and spun out of control.

But the rest fired their missiles.

The missiles collided with some of the AT-RTs, which exploded and took several troopers with them.

Ahoska became frustrated.

"Grrrrr! We need to get past these defenses and into that palace. Rex, take your men to the right. Take out the gun and clear out the bunker. Hardcase! Toss me some detonators!" She ordered.

The hyper-active trooper threw her a pair of detonators. She caught them and looked at her troopers.

They all looked back.

"I'm gonna go left," she said before she looked back at Appo, who was taking cover a bit of a ways back, laying down fire on the palace with several other platoons. The armor was hanging back with the other companies.

"Appo!" She shouted, trying to get his attention over the sounds of battle.

"Wha'da'ya need Ma'am?! He shouted back.

"We're gonna take out the emplacements on the other side of these barriers. Contact Kryze and the rest of the company commanders. I want you all ready to move up with the armor when we've taken out those emplacements!" Ahsoka said, shouting out her command.

Ahsoka saw Appo nod his head in understanding. "You got it Commander!" He shouted back before speaking into his comm, presumably to contact the others.

"You ready Rex?" She asked.

Rex turned back to the other troopers. "Let's do this," he said.

"Yes Sir," Jesse said.

"Uhhah! I live for this," Hardcase said.

Ahsoka jumped over the barriers and charged at her cannon. She landed on the barrel as she summoned a powerful force push to blast the crewmen away from the cannon and into a wall before they even noticed her.

She then took her swords and dragged them behind her as she ran across the length of the barrel, slicing it apart.

Ahsoka looked to her right to see Rex's men sprinkle their cannon with blaster fire before two of the troopers demolished it with thermal detonators. It went up like a fireworks display.

They then stacked on the door to breach it.

Tup placed the explosive on the door.

When the locking mechanism was destroyed, the door slid open and the troopers ran into the two-story bunker to clear it out.

That's when blaster fire from the bunker on her side started to hit her position.

She blocked and deflected dozens of laser bolts, but the Shadow collective troopers inside were to well concealed for her to get a good angle on them.

So Ahsoka charged the bunker and threw her detonators at the bunker, using the force to put them through the bunker's outer wall.

With her montrals, she could hear screaming from inside.

 _"Stang! Grenades_!"

She must've hit something important, like munitions, because a powerful explosion ripped a massive hole in the roof.

It was big enough for her to jump through.

No one was upstairs, that was alive at least.

So she went downstairs.

As soon as she got to the bottom of the stairs, the last Maul trooper ran out the ground floor exit.

When she ran out of the exit, she saw Rex and his men exit their bunker, which had smoke pouring out of its gaps.

They linked up at the bottom of the stairs that led to the palace's front entrance.

"Nice work," Rex said, complimenting Ahsoka's handiwork.

"Thanks," she said as she continued deflecting more and more laser blasts from Shadow Collective forces that continued to pour out of the building and rain down heavy fire onto the plaza.

The fire from Maul's forces was murderous.

But so was the Republic's.

The AT-TEs, along with the heavy cannons near the Republic's outposts, fired at the palace. Holes were blasted into the sides, and Maul troopers were blasted off of the roof.

Ahsoka peaked over her shoulder real quick and saw Appo and the rest of the Battalion pushing forward, whilst laying down heavy fire on the front of the palace.

"Nice of you to join us Appo!" Jesse shouted.

"I assumed your de-construction project meant ' _advance_ '," Appo said.

"Ha! That's one way to put it!" Tup shouted.

"Less yappin', more blastin'!" Hardcase shouted as he fired his rotary gun at a group of Maul troopers.

The artillery from the AT-TEs intensified. The enemy firepower was getting thinner and thinner until nothing was coming out of the building.

The bombardment continued for a few moments when Rex spoke into his wrist comm.

"Cease fire!" Rex ordered. The cannons fell silent, for now. "Advance!"

Everyone moved up the stairs.

Rex was the furthest along, with Ahsoka right behind him.

They were nearly at the top when one more Death Watch trooper revealed himself from behind a column, with a few security troopers.

It was Gar Saxon, the Commander of Maul's forces.

He pointed his blaster at Rex and fired. "Victory or Death!"

Several bolts hit Rex in the left leg, right arm, his left shoulder, and the torso.

"Gawh!" Rex exclaimed in pain.

"REX! NNOOOO!" Ahsoka shouted as she jumped between Rex and Saxon.

She deflected several more bolts. One flew back at Saxon's blaster.

It exploded in his hand, causing major pain.

"Grrr! Block this Jedi scum!" Saxon hissed before he used his wrist vambrace to fire a jet of flame at her.

She used the force to stop the jet of flame. She then summoned a shockwave that sent him flying into a wall.

The clones finished off the remaining Maul troopers.

Ahsoka turned around to check on Rex, allowing Saxon time to escape.

He used his jetpack to fly away.

The clones then secured the staircase and the front entrance.

Ahsoka and several other trooper checked on Rex.

Ashoka ripped off Rex's helmet as her eyes began to well up. "Rex, speak to me. Rex? Kix! Get over here".

Kix, the squad's medic, ran over very quickly.

He checked Rex's vitals.

Rex was moaning in deep pain, but it was so soft. It was like he didn't have the strength to shout in agony.

"Awh stang. We've got to get him to a field hospital, now!" Kid waved over several clones. "Get me a speeder. We need to move him now".

"Is he going to be okay Kix?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know ma'am. I'll see what we can do. Just carry on with the mission!" Kid said as he and a few others carried Rex over to a speeder.

Ahsoka gathered herself up. The field of battle had no time or place for mourning.

Everyone was stunned.

Ahsoka's comm device went off. She answered it.

"Tano! We can't do this alone. We need you and your men to take that building. Maul's reign of terror ends today!" Bo-Katan said.

"Understood!" Ahsoka said before she walked over to the top of the stairs. When she got there, she turned around to look at her men.

"Look everyone. I know how you all must feel right now. But we need to focus. We're so close to victory. We can do this. We have to do this. Rex is hurt. Maul has hurt a lot of people. That's why we need to finish this battle today. We're not just doing this for Mandalore. We're doing this for the Republic, and to honor those that we've lost," Ahsoka said.

"The commander's right!" Jesse said as he walked up the stairs next to Ahsoka. "This is for our brothers".

Everyone shouted. "Uhhah!"

"Do you want to honor your brothers?" Ahsoka asked.

"Uhhah!" They shouted again.

"Are you ready for some payback?" Ahsoka asked.

They all cheered again.

"Then let's go. Come on!" Ahsoka shouted, waving the battalion forward.

A massive battle cry was roared out as the battalion charged up the stairs.

"For the Republic!" Someone shouted.

Ahsoka used the force to throw a few detonators that Hardcase tossed her earlier.

They hit the door and exploded.

The door, along with several Maul troopers on the other side, went flying.

Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers and charged through the entrance with her men.

Yellow and Blue laser bolts illuminated the hallway as Clones and Maul troopers exchanged fire.

Ahsoka pounced forward with her sabers, ready for the sting of battle.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Jedi Temple. Later that same day._

Ki-Adi-Mundi, Anakin, Yoda, Mace, Clone Commander Cody, and Aayla Secura talk via holograms.

"Master Windu, may I interrupt? General Kenobi has made contact with General Grievous, and we have begun our attack. We're moving to assist Kenobi as we speak," Cody said.

"Thank you, Commander," Mace turned to Anakin. "Anakin, deliver this report to the Chancellor. His reaction will give us a clue to his intentions".

"Yes, Master".

Anakin leaves the room. Commander Cody's hologram disappears right after.

When Mace was sure that he was only speaking to the Jedi, he spoke up.

"I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi. The dark side of the Force surrounds the Chancellor," he said.

"If he does not give up his emergency powers after the destruction of Grievous, then he should be removed from office," Ki-Adi suggested.

That got him some surprised looks.

"That could be a dangerous move ... the Jedi Council would have to take control of the Senate in order to secure a peaceful transition for another candidate. Perhaps Dalyell . . ."

". . . and replace the Congress with Senators who are not filled with greed and corruption," Ki-Adi continued.

Yoda was still on Kashyyyk during all of this. But his wisdom was still as effective as it would've been if he were in the same room.

"To a dark place this line of thought will carry us. Hmmmmm. . . . great care we must take," Yoda said, being naturally cautious about planning a hostile takeover of the Government.

These were dark and chaotic times indeed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Chancellor's office. Sometime later_.

Anakin walked through the ornate halls of the Senate Building to reach the Chancellor's office.

He walked through the door to his office. Anakin found Palpatine in a private room somewhere adjacent to the main office.

Palpatine's chair turned away from a red hologram image of something. It looked like an eye-ball, but the hologram disappeared just as Palpatine turned to face Anakin.

"Chancellor, we have just received a report from Master Kenobi. He has engaged General Grievous," Anakin said.

"We can only hope that Master Kenobi is up to the challenge," Palpatine said.

"I should be there with him. I should be on Mandalore helping my old padawan," Anakin said, clearly not liking how everyone he's close to is out fighting while he's stuck here.

The Chancellor noticed this.

"It is upsetting to me to see that the Council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents. Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi Master?" He asked.

"I wish I knew. More and more I get the feeling that I am being excluded from the Council. I know there are things about the Force that they are not telling me," Anakin said

"They don't trust you, Anakin. They see your future. They know your power will be too strong to control. Anakin, you must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you. Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force," Palpatine said as he got up and led him into the hallway.

They walked for a few moments.

"How do you know the ways of the Force?" Anakin asked, confused.

"My mentor taught me everything about the Force . . . even the nature of the dark side," Palpatine said. This got Anakin's attention.

He stopped in front of the chancellor. He turned around to face him.

"You know the dark side?!" The young jedi pressed.

"Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force. Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin. (pausing) They fear you. In time they will destroy you. Let me train you," Palpatine said.

"I won't be a pawn in your political game. The Jedi are my family," Anakin said, holding his ground.

"Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the Force, Anakin, and you will be able to save your wife from certain death," Palpatine said.

"What did you say?"

"Use my knowledge, I beg you . . ."

Anakin took a step back and ignited his lightsaber before assuming a defensive stance. It was cloudy outside, so the gray clouds blocked out the sun, cutting off the natural light. The blue light from his blade illuminated the dimly lit hallway.

"You're the Sith Lord!" Anakin said, with venom clearly in his voice.

"I know what has been troubling you . . . Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council! Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi . . . a life of significance, of conscience," Palpatine continued.

"You're wrong!" Anakin shouted.

Palpatine took a step away. His back was turned to Anakin, who still had his blade out, although his stance was becoming less defensive, and more aggressive.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"I would certainly like to," Anakin hissed.

"I know you would. I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger," Palpatine said with his eyes closed.

Anakin raises his lightsaber to Palpatine's neck. There is a tense moment, then Anakin relaxes, and then turns off his lightsaber.

"I am going to turn you over to the Jedi Council," Anakin said.

"Of course you should. But you're not sure of their intentions, are you? What if I am right and they are plotting to take over the Republic?" Palpatine said.

"I will quickly discover the truth of all this," Anakin said.

"You have great wisdom, Anakin. Know the power of the dark side. The power to save Padme," Palpatine said.

Anakin stares at him for a moment.

The Chancellor turned back and moved to his office.

"I am not going anywhere. You have time to decide my fate. Perhaps you'll reconsider and help me rule the galaxy for the good of all . . ."

Anakin just stared daggers at him before turning away. He walked out of the office, the door sliding shut behind him.

Palpatine sat down behind his desk.

A devilish smile spreads across his face.

"You'll come to your senses," Palpatine said to himself.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Utapau, Pau City sinkhole_.

Obi-Wan gave his lizard a swift kick with the heel of his boot, and they take off down the vertical side of the sheer cliff. As GENERAL GRIEVOUS reaches the landing platform where his shuttle is waiting. Obi-Wan drops onto the top of the starship with his lizard.

Grievous growled in annoyance before he spun his scooter around and takes off up the vertical cliff face with Obi-Wan and his lizard in hot pursuit. All around them, the sinkhole is engulfed in a great battle between Clones and droids.

The people of Utapau, on the other hand, cowered in whatever shelter they can find.  
 **  
**Many others took up arms with the Clone Army to fight off their occupiers. They rode other lizards and odd looking winged creatures into battle.

Kenobi and Grievous continued race through the city at breakneck speed, passing through battle zones, narrowly escaping explosions, laser bolts, and troopers from both sides.

Grievous lays the Scooter down as he goes around sharp turns. Obi-Wan's lizard breathes hard as she tries to keep up. They destroy droids, equipment, and clone troopers as the Jedi and the General cut a swath of destruction through the city's cliffside dirt roads.

Above them, a Republic gunship was flying parallel to the chase seen.

The passengers included Commander Cody and his men.

"There they are sir!" Boil exclaimed.

Cody looked out the side.

"All right, light him up!" Cody ordered.

The Clones aimed at Grievous' bike and started firing their rifles out of the side hatch.

Obi-Wan noticed this.

" _We've got your back General. And by the way, you really should keep a better grip on your sword next time,_ " Cody said.

Obi-Wan gave a sigh of relief.

"Just don't tell Anakin about this," Obi-Wan said. He knew Anakin would've loved the irony of the person always telling him never to lose his saber would end up losing his own saber.

" _Copy that Sir. Stand by: We'll get you the saber_ ," Cody said.

As Cody's gunship tries to fly alongside Obi-Wan's lizard, Grievous works his way out onto the rim of the sinkhole, passing some massive wind blades.

The evil Droid General releases the brakes on the lethal blades, and they begin to spin, cutting off Obi-Wan's access to the General.

When Obi-Wan reached out to grab his sword from Cody's hand, the gunship broke off to avoid the massive wind blades, with the saber still in Cody's hands.

Obi-Wan's lizard pulls up short in front of the blades. Grievous laughs at the misfortune of his greatest rival and talks into a comlink.

" _Prepare to move out of orbit. I will be up in a few moments,"_ he said. " _Roger, Roger_ ".

Obi-Wan sizes up the situation, looking for a way to get to Grievous.

The General accelerates off the edge, activating his claws, drops, and clings to another nearby grouping of windmills. Obi-Wan's lizard attempts to jump to follow and barely makes it, almost falling into the precipice below.

As Obi-Wan continues his pursuit, Cody's gunship reappeared.

"Alright, let's try this again," The Jedi said into his comm-link.

As the gunship flew parallel to Obi-Wan's lizard, Cody held out the lightsaber hilt again, and again Obi-Wan reached out for it.

Suddenly the gunship banked hard to the left to avoid a tunnel, which Obi-Wan continued into after Grievous.

" _Shit! This is ridiculous. Sorry General. But we'll have to come back and try again later,_ " Cody said over the comm link.

"It's alright Cody. You and your men gave it your best try. I'll continue forward. Just keep following my locator beacon," Obi-Wan said as he kicked his heels into Boga to get her to move faster.

" _Copy that. Happy hunting_ ," Cody said before the feed was cut.

Grievous' bike roared through the stone block tunnel system, riding up on the curved walls as he goes around corners or passes oncoming traffic.

Obi-Wan races after the Droid leader, his lizard moving onto the ceiling as they pass traffic. Obi-Wan catches up with Grievous, and they charge through the tunnel, side by side.

The Jedi master grabs the Droid's electronic staff.

Extending from the wall of a small sinkhole is a secret landing platform with a small Federation Fighter sitting in the middle of it.

Obi-Wan and Grievous race out of the tunnel system and onto the landing platform.

Kenobi yanks on the General's electro staff, then jumps off his lizard, which halts in the middle of the road, onto the General's scooter, knocking both warriors to the ground.

The bike's momentum carried it over the side of the landing pad where it exploded at the bottom, into hundreds of pieces.

Grievous pulls out a sidearm and fires at Obi-Wan. The Jedi reaches out his hand, grabs the General's electro-staff and spins the staff, blocking the laser bolts.

He then charged Grievous, swinging the staff and hitting the Droid in the stomach, knocking the gun away. Grievous is hit by the staff, and the Force bends his forearm. He pulls Kenobi close to him, and they engage in a furious fight. The electro-staff is knocked away. The two engage in hand-to-hand combat.

Obi-Wan tries to rip open his chest, revealing the protective sac that protected his organs.

Grievous bashes Obi-Wan away with his mechanical arm. He then stomped his massive clawed foot into the ground, trying to crush the fragile human beneath him, his powerful stomps echoing through the ground. The Jedi struggles to avoid the deadly blows of the brutal, unstoppable Droid.

He kicks Grievous, who's leg buckles a little from the blow, but Kenobi cries out in pain.

Grievous laughs and hoists Kenobi by his throat and tossed him across the platform. Obi-Wan dangles off the edge of the platform. He clutches the rim, trying to hold on. The Cyborg General then uses his two remaining hands to grab his sabers, stolen from the many Jedi he's slain. A green one and a blue one.

As he marched towards the dangling Jedi, his wrists began to rotate, the blades spinning like propellors, which chopped up the ground in front of him. The destructive force moved closer and closer to Obi-Wan. This seemed like the end.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes in order to shield himself from what was coming.

That's when he heard a loud buzzing and humming sound.

He looked over his shoulder to see what it was.

Cody's gunship slowly rose from the bottom of the sinkhole.

Grievous noticed it too.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

The gunship's side hatch opened up to reveal Commander Cody and his squad.

They fired their weapons at the General.

Cody and his men fired their blaster rifles at Grievous, who started to deflect them.

Boil fired a rocket launcher at Grievous' fighter, destroying it.

Grievous didn't have a way to escape. It was do or die. And sense he could, kill Kenobi, jump really far, and hack away at the gunship, he was probably going t go with 'do'.

As Waxer and his team fired at Grievous, Cody reached for his belt. He pulled Kenobi's saber off of his belt.

"General!" Cody shouted.

Kenobi turned around just in time for Cody to throw the saber, which spun like a propellor as it flew towards him.

He caught the saber with one hand, while dangling from the cliff with the other.

Grievous was right above him.

"You can never defeat Grievous!" He shouted as he prepared for the killing blow. "Never".

Obi-Wan ignited his blade and thrust it upwards into Grievous' chest.

"Hhhhkkk," Grievous exclaimed as the blade was thrust into his vital organs.

He looked down.

The clones had ceased firing, opting to watch their Jedi leader kill Grievous.

Grievous then stumbled when Obi-Wan withdrew his blade.

He stumbled forward and fell over Kenobi's head.

The Cyborg General, the great Kaleesh warlord, the mechanical nightmare of the Republic, plummeted to the bottom of the sinkhole.

His lifeless body caused a splash in the pool at the bottom.

Obi-Wan climbed back onto the platform as Cody's gunship landed.

Cody's men emptied out of the gunship and secured the platform.

"General. Are you okay?" He asked.

Obi-Wan looked at the bottom of the sinkhole. He then noticed Cody.

"Hm? Oh yes, I..I'm fine. Let's get a move on. We have a battle to win here," Obi-Wan said.

He and the clones moved back into the gunship, which took off and headed back into the battle.

But down at the bottom of the sinkhole, a group of mysterious figures began fishing through the pool.

They were all wearing helmets and black armor with blaster rifles.

One of them was an Utapauan with black armor, with a chrome cylinder and a circular guard around it attached to his belt.

He stood their as his companions fished the mechanical corpse of General Grievous.

One armored soldier waved a scanner near Grievous' head.

"His brain is still active Grand Inquisitor. We may have use for him yet," he said.

The pale figure smiled.

"Good. My master will be most pleased," he kneeled in front of the General's corpse. "Do not despair General. You will be fulfill your purpose yet".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And for God's sake someone leave a review.**

 **There's part 7 folks.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **This is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is not the Grubkiller that you are looking for.**

 **Hey folks.**

 **Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

 **Here's part 8 of my ROTS/Clone Wars story 'The End is Near'.**

 **I hope you are enjoying so far.**

 **And for God's sake, will someone leave a review? I only have 1 for the story and I'm not even sure it applies to the story itself. I love hearing your feedback. Just keep criticism constructive. And make I sure I can understand what you're talking about.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mandalore, Sun'dari, Royal palace, day 8 of the siege, concurrent to events on Coruscant and Utaupau_.

The hallway was secured.

Ahsoka and her men moved through the building.

They eventually came up on a massive lobby. It had two staircases that both led up to the upper level.

In front of the two flights of stairs, was a fortified position.

Maul's forces had set up barriers, with scaffolding above them to allow more troopers to defend that position.

Fire was rained down on them from the barriers on the ground, and the scaffolding above.

Several clones were killed by laser fire, before the rest dove for cover and returned fire.

Ahsoka deflected oncoming bolts with her sabers.

"Return fire. And someone bring up the heavy weapons," Jesse ordered.

Blue and yellow laser bolts flew back and forth. But it was taking too long.

"We don't have time for this. Jesse. You and your men follow me," Ahsoka ordered.

"Yes Ma'am".

"Appo. I want you to lead everyone else up to the roof. We're going after Maul," she said.

"Yes ma'am".

When Appo replied to his new set of orders, a team of Clone AT teams rushed up with their rocket launchers.

As Ahsoka and Jesse's men (Hardcase, Tup, and dozen others) went left up a flight of stairs, Appo called out to them.

"We've gotta get through that barrier. Concentrate fire on that target," Appo ordered. The Three AT gunners aimed their rocket launchers at the scaffolding. "Take 'em down!" Appo ordered, prompting all three gunners to fire.

Smoke shot out the backs of their launchers as rockets were propelled towards the Shadow Collective emplacements. Three powerful explosions ripped up the makeshift fortifications. Dust and debris, along with Maul's troopers, were blasted everywhere.

"Now's our chance. CHARGE!" Appo shouted.

His men activated their laser bayonets, let out a powerful battle cry, and vaulted over cover and rushed the Maul troopers, blasting or hacking away most of them before they continued the advance.

"The Republic has taken the lobby. Fall Back to the parliament room!" One Maul trooper shouted, as he and his remaining comrades were chased upstairs by the charging Clones.

Meanwhile, as Appo's men started taking the palace, Ahsoka's men went on a hunt for Darth Maul.

"What's the plan for taking him down?" Jesse asked.

"A crazy one," she replied.

"Ha, I like it already!" Hardcase exclaimed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mandalorian Royal Palace, throne room_.

Ahsoka opened the throne room door. As she walked through, she could see Darth Maul sitting in the throne. The same throne that Satine used to sit in when Ahsoka was last here during a peace conference between the Republic and Separatists. The one that Lux interrupted.

Glass windows lined up up the side of the throne room.

You could see the destruction brought on by the invasion.

Smoke columns rose from the horizon, and warships continued to hammer away at each other above the city, and blue balls of plasma hammered into the front of the building.

"Well look who has finally arrived. Where's your army, Lady Tano?" Maul asked.

"Busy defeating yours." Ahsoka countered. Maul smirked and chuckled.

"It was so nice of your former masters to send you out alone and spare me the exertion of a proper fight. You're not even a real Jedi." Maul said, mocking he young force user.

Ahsoka smirked.

"It'll be a fair fight then. You're only half a Sith _._ " Ahsoka countered.

Maul got up.

"Why are you even here? The Jedi abandoned you. Betrayed you. Yet you continue to fight for them," Maul said.

"I'm not fighting for them. I'm fighting to make sure that people like you can't hurt innocent people again. I'm here by choice," Ahsoka said.

"Then you've chosen your own demise. Prepare to die filth," Maul said. He activated his dark-saber.

Ahsoka recognized it. It wasn't the first time she crossed blades with someone carrying that particular sword.

She ignited her two swords. Her main green blade and the shorter yellow blade extended from the hilts in her hands.

The young force wielder assumed a defensive stance.

After a few moments of them facing each other, Maul attacked.

He swung his blade viciously.

Ahsoka parried her attacks as best as she could, and counter-attacked when it seemed appropriate.

Her green and yellow blades crossed with his black blade.

It was an incredible display of saber dueling.

But Maul began to force her back. He was a more experienced fighter after all. And he was larger and stronger. Ahsoka had to fight smart, which she was.

As she continued to withdraw to the center of the throne room, with their blades still crossed, she leaped over Maul and landed behind him, before she cartwheeled a few feet away.

"Now!" She shouted out to no one in particular.

Maul was confused.

But that's when a ray shield activated and surrounded him.

"What?" he shouted. "Grrrr". He then started to swing his blade at the inside of the shield. But to no avail.

That's when Jesse and the others rushed inside and trained their weapons on the imprisoned Maul.

This shield was meant for intruders that came into the throne room. Ahsoka knew about it for a while. It really came in handy.

"I can't believe that worked. Nice job troopers," Ahsoka said.

"It was your idea Commander," Tup said.

Hardcase and Tup went in front of the shield.

"Not so tough now are you spiky?" Hardcore mocked.

Maul seethed with anger before slashing the shield again, repeatedly, making Tup and Hardcase flinch.

"Holy Frak!" Tup exclaimed.

"Don't worry boys. He's not getting out anytime soon," Ahsoka said.

That's when several Maul troopers came in through the door off to the side of the throne room.

Several Death Watch commandoes hovered in front of the throne room windows. One of them was Gar Saxon

"There they are. Destroy them so that we can free Lord Maul!" Saxon said.

They all fired on the clones in the room.

The Clones fired back, with Ahsoka in front of them, deflecting bolt after bolt.

Several Shadow Collective troopers fell, including some of the commandoes, who jetted out of control.

But a few clones fell too.

Ahsoka and her troopers fell back, giving ground to Maul's troopers.

Gar Saxon shot at the device on the ceiling that was projecting the shield around Maul.

Darth Maul was freed.

"Hold them here as long as you can," Maul ordered as he retreated down the hallway.

"Grrrr! Maul's getting away!" Ahsoka shouted.

One Maul trooper ran up to her with a battle cry.

She stabbed him in the face with her shoto, before deflecting a shot into another one on the other side of the throne room.

"You go ahead Commander. We'll catch up!" Jesse shouted.

Ahsoka nodded as she sprinted after the dark lord. She force pushed several Maul troopers out of the way, going down the same hallway Lux was taken down when she was last here.

Gar Saxon motioned to two of his men and they jetted after her down the hall.

Jesse, Tup, Hardcase, and several others continued fighting Saxon and his men.

One death watch commando jetted over to Hardcase, and used his vambrace to latch onto Hardcase rotary cannon with a cable.

He was trying to pull away his weapon.

"Oh no ya don't!" Hardcore said as he yanked back on the cable as hard as he could.

He ended up pulling the commando towards him.

It loosened the cable enough for Hardcase to get a good volley on the Mando trooper.

He shot out his thrusters, making the commando fall next to him.

The Maul trooper looked up just in time to see Hardcase bring the cannon down on his head. Blood ran down the troopers head and out of his helmet.

The clones cut down several more Maul troopers.

Jesse aimed his dual sidearms at Gar Saxon, hitting him in his armored chest.

The force knocked him back.

Saxon, not liking his odds, threw a smoke grenade across the room. The room filled up with smoke, covering his escape.

"The throne room's secured, let's go after the commander," Jesse said to his men as they followed him down where Ahsoka was going.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka was chasing Maul, while being chased by two Shadow collective super commandoes. They fired on her. She deflected one of the blasts at hit one of the flying warriors in his jetpack. It exploded, killing both warriors.

Ahsoka continued the pursuit.

Maul was speaking into his comm device.

She could hear the conversation with her montrals.

"Kast. Get the bombs ready!" He ordered.

" _But Lord Maul. The Raxus bomb isn't ready,_ " she said.

"I care not. Dooku is dead and his movement will follow. Worry about Coruscant and the Jedi!" He ordered.

" _Yes my Lord_ ," Kast responded.

Ahsoka was shocked.

As she ran, she contacted Appo.

"Appo. I want you to send a squad of troopers to check the Palace for Maul's nuclear arsenal. I think he's about to use it," she explained.

" _Yes Ma'am_ ," Appo said.

As she continued to chase Maul, deep in the bowels of the palace, near a secret hanger bay, Sgt. Coric and his team saw a trio of freighters take off.

They also found a bomb labelled Raxus. Another spot that had once had a bomb was labelled Coruscant.

The Coruscant bomb was gone. That meant only one thing: It was in use.

"Oh Stang! Sovereign command! Commander Tano! Anybody! We have a serious situation on our hands!" Coric spat into his comm device.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Parliament chamber, Royal Palace, Sun'dari_.

Lieutenant Appo and the rest of the Clones were taking cover near a busted open wall, where they fired on the enemy forces on the other side of the parliament chamber.

The other side, near several podiums, the Shadow Collective had set up several heavy emplacements to keep the Republic invaders at bay.

The bench across the area of the chambers were being used as cover by Maul's forces.

Heavy fire was being thrown at Appo's men. It was murderous, and they couldn't get a good shot.

So he sent a squad of clones to thin out the enemy forces from above.

A clone squad ran upstairs to fire on the Maul troopers from a second floor balcony.

They picked off Maul's troopers one by one until it was okay for the rest of the men to advance.

But Maul's forces had the same idea. They had troopers on the other side of the chamber on a balcony, and they were trying to pick off the clones.

More death watch troopers started using their flame vambraces to keep the clones at bay.

That's when Bo-Katan and some of her fliers came in and shot at the death watch commandoes. They were killed, and the Clone snipers on the balcony started picking off more Maul troopers.

"Nice of you to join us Kryze," Appo said.

"Where is Tano?" Bo asked as she fired her blaster at another Maul trooper that got too close.

"She went after Maul," Appo said.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to take this palace ourselves," she said as she bent over and fired her rocket at a massive statue of Darth Maul.

The statue collapsed and crushed a Shadow Collective weapon emplacement.

"As his statue falls, so to will his regime. Forward!" Bo ordered.

Appo and Kryze, along with their men, charged at the remaining Maul troopers.

They were all killed or fled.

Mostly killed.

They ran upstairs and pushed through a few retreating Shadow Collective warriors.

The allied troopers found themselves in a maintenance area. It had stairs that led to the roof.

"We must be close to the roof. Look how far we've come," a clone, Sgt. Kano said.

"I say we throw these animals over the edge!" A Night Owl said.

"Lieutenant? Our backup is flooding the building as we speak," Sgt. Boomer said.

"They can mop up what we missed. We should push forward," Appo said to Kryze.

"Agreed," she replied. "Soon, the bloody heart of Maul's empire will beat for the last time".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Shadow Collective freighters. En route to Coruscant_.

Rook Kast watched as her ships came out of hyper-space near an asteroid field on the edge of the system. They were carrying a bomb that was meant to destroy Coruscant.

"Get us around this field. We have to get to Coruscant!" She ordered.

However, they were being pursued by a Republic Light Cruiser and two consular class frigates from Captain Autem's task force. Apparently a squad of clones discovered their plot to destroy the Republic.

The Republic fighter escort did battle with Rook Kast's squadron. "We can't allow the Republic to stop this shipment. STOP THEM!" She ordered, as her fighter squadron accelerated towards the Republic strike force.

Both sides suffered casualties as they flew in a deadly dogfight in the asteroids.

But the Republic was relentless.

The Republic light cruiser fired its torpedoes at the middle ship.

The nuclear payload meant for Coruscant detonated and wiped out everything. Asteroids shattered and fighters were caught in the blast. The three freighters that Kast was protecting had vanished.

The Republic task force had to maneuver through the asteroids. The two frigates and a few ARC-170s made it out and made the jump to hyperspace.

But the light cruiser was to slow. Before it could make the jump, the blast took over the ship, vaporizing it.

As she felt the destruction overtake her ship and fell into the abyss, she couldn't help but feel proud.

 _Victory or Death_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Coruscant, Jedi Temple Hanger_.

Mace Windu and three fellow council members, Eeth Koth, Kit Fisto, and Saesee Tiin, were in the Temple's hanger, preparing to board a Gunship to go to the Senate Building.

As the clones were making final takeoff preparations, Anakin came running into the hanger.

"Master Windu, I must talk to you," he said, slightly out of breath.

"What is it, Skywalker? We are in a hurry. We have just received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous. We are on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency powers back to the Senate," The experienced master explained to Anakin.

"He won't give up his power. I've just learned a terrible truth. I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord," Anakin said.

All four council members stopped dead in their tracks, to look at Anakin.

Mace turned to face Anakin.

"A Sith Lord?" He asked.

"Yes. The one we have been looking for," Anakin said.

"How do you know this?" Mace pressed.

"He knows the ways of the Force. He has been trained to use the dark side," Anakin explained.

"Are you sure?" Mace asked.

"Absolutely," Anakin confirmed.

"Then our worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive," Mace said as his three companions entered the Gunship.

"Master, the Chancellor is very powerful. You will need my help if you are going to arrest him," Anakin said.

"For your own good, stay out of this affair. I sense a great deal of confusion in you, young Skywalker. There is much fear that clouds your judgment," Mace said as he turned to board the transport.

"I must go, Master," Anakin protested.

"No. If what you told me is true, you will have gained my trust, but for now remain here," Mace said.

That confused the young Jedi.

 _You never trusted me_? He thought to himself.

"Yes, Master," Anakin said with a slight bow.

"Wait for us in the Council Chamber until we return," Mace ordered as he boarded the ship.

"Yes, Master," Anakin said again.

The engines on the gunship got louder as it lifted off of the deck.

Skywalker watched as it flew away in the direction of the Senate Building. He then went up to the council chamber as ordered.

Meanwhile, Padme is alone in her apartment looking out the window at the Jedi Temple, thinking of her husband Anakin. At the same time, Anakin sits alone in the Jedi Council Chamber thinking of Padme. He sat up and looked at the the Republica 500 apartment complex where he and Padme lived.

 _You do know, don't you, if the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving her will be lost_ , Anakin thought of what Palpatine said earlier.

 _I truly, deeply love you. Before I die. I want you to know_ , imaginary Padme said in his head. It was her dying in childbirth.

"My Lady, are you. . . . Are you all right?" Threepio asked Padme, who still looked out her apartment window at the Temple.

"I can't do this ... I can't let her die," Anakin said to himself.

Anakin rushed out of the Council Chamber, grabbed R2-D2, and took a Jedi-Starfighter. The hangar door opens and he lifts off.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Senate Building, Coruscant, Dusk_.

The sky is still blue as a Gunship lands on the Senate Office Building landing platform.

Four Jedi Masters exit the ship and enter the Senate Office Building.

Mace Windu, Eeth Koth, Kit Fisto, and Saesee Tiin, like gunfighters out of the Old West, walk through the massive hallway, four across.

One of them pressed a button on his wrist device. It sent out a small signal, along with a message.

 _Palpatine is a traitor. Send help_.

The four Jedi enter the lobby. It was deserted.

They then stormed into the Chancellor's office.

Palpatine was sitting in the same room that he was sitting in when Anakin learned the truth about Palpatine, looking out of a window. His chair rotated when he heard the four Jedi enter the room.

"Master Windu. I take it General Grievous has been destroyed then. I must say, you're here sooner than expected," Palpatine said somewhat innocently, acting like they were here for a different reason.

"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest, Chancellor," Mace said as he and the other ignited their blades.

"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?" Palatine asked with venom in his voice.

"The Senate will decide your fate," Mace said, his face showing no emotion.

Palpatine sat up straighter in his chair.

"I am the Senate!" The chancellor burst out angrily.

"Not yet!" Mace said.

Palpatine stood up. A lightsaber appeared out of each sleeve and into his hands.

All for Jedi tensed up and assumed a defensive stance.

"It's treason, then," Palpatine hissed out before he shouted.

He spun around as he jumped towards the Jedi.

As he landed, he slashed his blades in an X form. Eeth Koth was sliced across his chest before he screamed in pain.

"Scatter!" Mace ordered.

Kit and Saesee fanned out, with Mace in the middle of the group.

They all advanced and surrounded Palpatine.

The Sith Lord swung his blades wildly as he parried each of the three master's strikes.

He pushed all of them back with the force before using his lightning on all three jedi.

All three of them swiftly blocked the deadly blow.

But Saesee Tiin was isolated, while Kit and Mace were right next to each other on the other side of Palpatine.

The Sith Lord pointed his swords behind him and dashed backwards.

Both of his swords pierced through Saesee's body, the swords cooking his organs.

Palpatine withdrew his blades, his kill slumping to the ground, dead.

It was just Mace and Kit versus the most powerful man in the galaxy, both literally and figuratively.

They looked at each other and nodded.

Sideous looked at the two remaining Jedi.

He yelled out a battle cry and lunged at them, continuing the battle.

Kit and Mace carefully parried their attacker's strikes.

They also slowly withdrew into the hallway. They were going to move the battlefield in the main office.

All three combatants fight their way down the hallway and into the main office area. Palpatine is able to use the Force to slam Mace against the wall, but he recovers before the Chancellor can turn around to focus solely on Kit.

The vicious battle for the fate of the galaxy continued, as both Jedi masters started to gang up on Palpatine. Sideous pushed Mace back again, but before he could focus his efforts on Kit, the younger nautolan Jedi master actually managed to swing his blade at the perfect angle, slicing through the Chancellor's second blade and barely grazing his hand.

Palpatine shouted in pain.

He then looked at Kit, who was flashing his signature smile.

The Sith lord growled in frustration and sent the green skinned Jedi into the far wall with a force blast, mixed with lightning from his fingertips.

Kit, with some electricity coursing through his body, slammed into the wall, unconscious.

Before Sideous could move to finish him off, Mace jumped back into the fray. Palpatine turned back to face Mace.

They battle raged on.

Meanwhile, outside, Anakin landed his fighter and jumped out.

"Artoo, stay with the ship," Anakin ordered and ran down a long corridor toward the Chancellor's office. Artoo beeped a reply.

 **(A/N: Have you people noticed that R2 is always being told to stay with the ship and yet he's always the one saving the day. It's really funny)**

In the heat of battle, Mace cuts the window behind the Chancellor's desk, and it crashes away. Mace is forced out onto the ledge, which is twenty stories up. They fight over the precipice. Anakin arrives to see Palpatine and Mace fighting.

A purple blade crossing with a crimson blade.

They stop as Mace gains the upper hand and forces Palpatine to drop his sword. Windu pointed his blade at the fallen chancellor, who scooted back to the other side of the window, trying to get away from the blade.

Anakin walked up to them.

"You are under arrest, My Lord," Mace said mockingly.

"Anakin! I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over," Palpatine said through heavy breaths.

"You old fool. The oppression of the Sith will never return. Your plot to regain control of the Republic is over . . . you have lost . . ." Mace said, his blade still pointed at Palpatine

"No! No! You will die!" Palatine hissed out as he shot lightning out of his fingertips at Mace, who used his blade to absorb the lightning.

Palpatine stood up on one knee, still shooting out lightning.

"He is a traitor, Anakin," Palpatine shouted.

"He's the traitor. Aarrrrggghhhh, Stop him!" Wind said, struggling to hold his ground.

"Come to your senses, boy. The Jedi are in revolt. They will betray you, just as they betrayed me," Palpatine begged. "You are not one of them, Anakin. Don't let him kill me. I am your pathway to power. I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose. You must stop him".

"Don't listen to him, Anakin, Aarrrggghhhh!" Mace shouted out to Anakinover the sound of the crackling lightning that was being used on him.

"Help me! Don't let him kill me. I can't hold on any longer," Palpatine said.

Mace summoned a force push through his arms while still holding his blade. He sent it towards Palpatine, pushing him onto his back. As the Jedi moves closer, the bolts from Palpatine's hands begin to deflect from Mace's sword and back on him.

Anakin shielded his eyes from the intense light.

Palpatine screamed in pain. He stopped shooting his lightning, in order to save himself from his own powers.

"I can't ... I give up. Help me. I am weak ... I am too weak. Don't kill me. I give up. I'm dying. I can't hold on any longer," Palpatine begged Anakin.

Mace raised his blade.

"You Sith disease. I am going to end this once and for all," he threatened.

"You can't kill him, Master. He must stand trial," Anakin said, catching Mace off guard for a split second.

"He has too much control of the Senate and the Courts. He is too dangerous to be kept alive," Mace explained to the young Jedi.

"I'm too weak. Don't kill me. Please," Palpatine begged.

"It is not the Jedi way..." Anakin protested.

Mace raises his sword to kill the chancellor.

"He must live..." Anakin continued to protest.

"Please don't, please don't . . ." Palpatine begged.

"I need him..." Anakin said at last.

"Please don't..." Palpatine begged, more frantically this time.

"NO!" Anakin shouted as he ignited his blade and started to swing it, aiming for Mace's sword arm.

Mace seemed doomed for a split second, when something else unexpected happened.

Kit Fisto jumped back into the fray, blocking Anakin's saber with his own.

"Skywalker! What are you doing?" Kit asked in his Jamaican sounding accent, as he crossed blades with his fellow Jedi.

"Stopping the traitors!" Anakin shouted.

Mace was caught off guard by Anakin's betrayal, that it nearly distracted him from Palpatine, who fired lightning at Windu.

He blocked it just in time, but Palpatine then used the force to throw him across the room.

Mace landed near the entrance door.

That's when Kit was thrown near him by Anakin.

Anakin and Palpatine closed in on the two exhausted Jedi.

"Now Jedi, you will die," Palpatine said, as Anakin stood next to him, saber at the ready.

"Master Windu? I'm not sure about our odds," Kit said with concern.

"Don't worry. Their about to get better," Mace said as he leaned against the wall.

This seemed to confuse everyone else that was in the room.

"What are you talking about?" Anakin said as he pointed his blade towards the two jedi.

Suddenly, a very intense light flooded the room.

Everyone looked outside to see what it was.

It was a pair of gunships with powerful flood-lights.

The door to the office hissed open, and a platoon of Coruscant Clone troopers, led by Commander Thire, rushed into the room. They lined up along the wall in front of the Jedi, and aimed at the Sith Lord and his partner in treason.

Two more squads rappelled from the roof and came through the window, which was already broken.

As the clone surrounded Palpatine and Anakin, they stood back to back.

Kit looked at Windu.

"You called for backup?" He asked.

"How do you beat the most powerful man in the galaxy? Turn his army against him," Mace answered.

"Chancellor Palpatine. You are under arrest for treason, corruption, colluding with the enemy, and for the murder of two Jedi," Thire said.

"How do they know that?" Kit asked under his breath.

"You know that communicator you're wearing? It's also a heart rate monitor. And I kept my comlink on. I was recording the entire time and they were watching **(A/N: You guys know how when one person in SW might use a regular link, but they can still be seen by the other person if they have a holo-projector. That's what I'm alluding to)** ," Mace said, gesturing to the clones in the room.

Kit's eyes looked like they were about pop out of their sockets.

They then focused on the two traitors in the middle of the room.

"Don't you see that the Jedi are traitors? Kill them!" Anakin ordered.

"Skywalker. Why are you doing this?" Mace asked.

"I'm protecting the Republic, and saving the people that I love from you!" Anakin spat out.

Windu started thinking. Ahsoka's trial came to mind. But then he remembered Palpatine saying something about having the power to save someone Anakin loved.

"Anakin, whatever it is that is making you feel this way, we can work this out," Kit said, trying to be rational.

"Commander Thire. The Jedi are taking over. You must protect the Republic. Execute Order 66," Palpatine said.

Thire and his men just stood there.

Kit, Mace, and even Anakin were confused as to what he was ordering.

"I'm sorry sir. But we are no longer required to follow your orders," Thire said as he and his men trained their weapons on the former chancellor, and current enemy of the state. "All enemies of the Republic must be eliminated, even you".

Palpatine growled and shot lightning out of his fingertips.

The lightning shot to either side of the room, barbecuing several clones, who all screamed in pain.

Before the lightning could travel to Thire and his men, Mace and Kit jumped in front of the arks of lightning and used the force to absorb the strikes.

Anakin then turned towards the clones at the window. They all fired on him.

He ignited his lightsaber and expertly blocked the laser bolts coming from the clone troopers.

Several troopers fell from their own laser bolts.

He then summoned a shockwave that sent the remaining clones out the window. They plummeted to their deaths.

Palpatine and Anakin ran to the window.

The gunships turned their sides and opened their hatches.

The troopers inside aimed at their weapons at the two traitors that just slaughtered over a dozen of their brothers.

Every trooper fired.

Anakin blocked the blasts with his saber.

Palpatine, who was keeping the two Jedi and their troopers at bay, turned to jump out the window with Anakin.

As their feet left the edge, Anakin used the force to push the troopers out the other side of the gunship crew bays. As the troopers fell to their doom, Palpatine used his powerful force lightning on the gunship's engines.

Their rears exploded and belched smoke before they began to spin out of control.

Anakin and Palpatine were in free-fall.

Back in the office, Kit, Windu, and Thire's men, all ran to the window to watch the two traitors plummet straight to the ground at the base of the domed building.

All of the clones started firing their blasters at the traitorous pair as they ran away from the building.

On the ground, the blue laser blasts landed all around them. One even grazed Anakin's shoulder.

"Gah!" He exclaimed in pain. "Artoo. Get out of here and wait to here from me!" He said into his com-link before he deflected some of the laser bolts back at the office while he ran away.

The bolts flew back at the office.

"Stang!" One clone exclaimed as he jumped back from the deflected blasts like the other troopers.

As the troopers continued to fire on the fleeing traitors, Windu grabbed Thire by the shoulder and pulled him over to speak have a discussion with him and Kit.

"We need to spread the word: Palpatine is a criminal and on the run with Skywalker!" Windu ordered.

"Yes Sir!" Thire said as he activated his comm to speak into it.

As Thire walked away to contact Commander Fox and the authorities, Kit asked a question in a hushed tone.

"Master? What will we tell the council about Anakin? And what's this Order 66 that Palpatine was talking about?"

"We'll tell the council about Anakin later. For now, we'll keep it to ourselves," Mace said, not knowing what the knowledge of the chosen one betraying the jedi would cause the order to react. "As for Order 66? I don't know".

Kit leaned in closer and looked at Windu. He looked past him at the clones.

"The clones all froze when they were ordered to execute it. They definitely know what it is," Kit whispered.

Windu looked around the room at the clones patrolling the office.

"Agreed," Mace replied. He turned to Thire. "Commander!" Thire turned to face Windu. "Come here".

The trooper nodded and walked over to his Jedi superiors.

"Sir. I contacted Commander Fox. He's spreading the word. The Coruscant Guard, and the Home Fleet, are locking down the system as we speak," Thire reported.

"Excellant! But we have a question to ask you," Windu said.

"Of coarse sir, anything," Thire said.

"When you learned that Palpatine and Skywalker were traitors, how did you feel?" Kit asked.

"Stunned beyond belief sir. Palatine was our commander-in-chief, and Skywalker was a hero. I wasn't expecting it sir. It's surreal," Thire said.

"He told you and your men to execute something called 'Order 66'. Do you know what it is?" Wind asked.

Thire paused for a few silent seconds, that each felt like an eternity. He took his helmet off to look his superiors in the eye.

"Sir. I honestly have never heard of Order 66 before today. But for some reason, I felt a strange urge come over me. But since the order was coming from a traitor, I had to ignore it," Thire explained.

"What was the urge?" Kit asked.

Thire paused again. Longer this time.

"Commander!" Windu pressed.

"To kill you," Thire said.

"WHAT!?" Kit and Mace asked at the same time.

"The urge was telling me to kill you. The chancellor was ordering me and my men to kill you," Thire said, choking on a few of his words.

Kit and Mace looked at each other. Their horror stricken faces said it all.

"We need to spread the word. We need to warn everyone that Palpatine is a traitor. His orders must be ignored at all costs," Mace said.

"Yes Sir," Thire said.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Chancellor's safe house. Undisclosed location_.

Anakin and Palpatine made it to a secret hide out meant for the Chancellor. It was guarded by several guards wearing red-cloaks and armed with laser staffs.

The silent guards stood by, ready to fight to the death for their chancellor.

Both traitors were in a secret room.

Anakin collapsed onto his knees. He was in deep despair.

"What have I done?" The young force wielder said.

Palpatine walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You are fulfilling your destiny, Anakin. Become my apprentice. Learn to use the dark side of the Force," Sidious said.

"I will do whatever you ask," Anakin said, almost on the verge of tears.

"Good," The Dark Lord of the Sith said.

"Just help me save Padme's life. I can't live without her. I won't let her die. I want the power to stop death," Anakin begged.

"To cheat death is a power only one has achieved..." Sidious said, referring to Plagieus. "...But if we work together, I know we can discover the secret".

Anakin turned around to kneel before Sidious.

"I pledge myself to your teachings. To the ways of the Sith," Anakin said as he bowed before his new master.

"Good. Good. The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth . . . Vader," Sidious said, anointing the young dark sider.

"Thank you. my Master," Vader said.

"Rise, Darth Vader!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Kashyyyk_.

Repeublic forces and their Wookie allies continued to hold off the tide of Droid forces crossing the lake to attack Kashirro.

Wookie cadamarans and other flying viechles swooped over the Republic tanks that continued to hold the beachhead.

But high above the raging battle, Yoda felt a hand over his heart.

He leaned against something.

There was a great disturbance in the force.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mandalore, Royal Palace_.

As Appo and Kryze's troops made it onto the roof.

The anti-ship cannons must've been knocked out for good, because Autem's ships were much closer. Maul's fleet was losing ground, and ships.

As the Republic warships blasted away at the shadow collective ships, explosions blossomed along their hulls, with debris falling from the sky.

Suddenly, missile and blaster fire came out of nowhere and demolished several allied troopers.

"Take cover!" Appo shouted.

Everyone ran for cover.

The firepower coming from the structures on the roof wasn't showing any signs of letting up.

"We've got to get break through. Me and my warriors will draw their fire," Kryze said as she took a running start and rocketed up into the air with her men.

They flew around, dogfighting with Maul's super commandoes.

It was working. Yellow laser bolts and missiles started shifting towards Kryze and her warriors.

"Let's move!" Appo said as he moved out of cover to advance on the enemy emplacements.

His troopers followed him.

"Time to earn your pay you grunts," Sgt. Boomer shouted as his team blasted away at the enemy troopers as well. They were followed by Sgt. Kano's team.

One clone with a rotary cannon kept Maul's troopers pinned down. "For The Republic!" He shouted.

Several clone sharpshooters hung back to provide sniper support.

They picked off several Shadow Collective grenadiers and gunners, that were giving their brothers a hard time.

Despite their best efforts, the enemy was still too well dug in. Appo's men were pinned down, and Kryze's Night Owls were being swatted like flies.

A miracle was needed. Lucky for the allied forces, it came.

The RSV _Sovereign_ , and its sister ships, _Pioneer_ , and _Coruscant Sky_ , had crushed what remained of Maul's naval forces.

The three warships were what remained of the original seven that led the invasion fleet (Two were destroyed, while the other two were damaged).

Blue flashes dotted the 3 Star-Destroyers.

Then blue plasma started raining down on the roof of the Palace.

Any structure that rained fire on allied forces was wiped out or pounded into slag.

After a few salvos, the bombardment subsided.

The clones moved along the roof to see the bodies of their enemy littering the rooftop.

While they scanned the rooftop for any signs of hostile contacts, Appo held his finger up to a button on his helmet comm.

"This is Lt. Appo. The rooftop is secured," he said.

Suddenly, Darth Maul came sprinting across the roof, cutting any clone that got in his way.

"Not Clear! Not Clear!" Appo said as he and his men fired on Darth Maul.

Soon, Ahsoka came sprinting after him, with Jesse's men bringing up the rear.

"Stop Him!" Ahsoka ordered.

As if on cue, Kryze's men used their flame vambraces to put a wall of fire between him and his escape path.

Ahsoka came charging in, sabers at the ready.

Maul turned to face her.

The two of them dueled viciously.

The dark lord pushed her back into the wall of fire that Bo put up.

But she had other ideas.

She flipped over him again and used the force to summon a shockwave that she blasted him with.

The force of the blast sent him flying through the wall of fire.

There must've been some unexploded ordnance there, because an explosion went off in the fire wall just as Maul flew through it.

He came out the other side and hit a wall.

Darth Maul had several burns and cuts all over his body.

Ahsoka jumped through the firewall with a battle cry, her arms crossed over each other, ready to decapitate the fallen sith with her extended blades.

Just as she was on top of him, a horrible pain rushed through her body.

A vision bashed its way into her mind.

It was her master. He was in danger.

"NO!" She shouted as her eyes welled up.

She lost her concentration and crashed into the wall above Maul.

Her blades deactivated and fell to the ground.

Ahsoka landed on the ground, in front of Maul.

She held her head as she screamed in agony.

"Commander!" Jesse shouted as he, Tup, and Hardcase, rushed to help her.

Maul took this opportunity to use the force to throw Ahsoka into the clones who were coming to her aid.

A demonic smile crossed his face as he ran away to a landing pad that only he and his followers knew about.

"NO!" Kryze shouted as she, her warriors, and Appo's men fired on a retreating Maul.

He jumped into his red painted Kom'rk fighter and flew away from the battle.

Away from justice.

Kryze, who was seething with anger, speed walked back over to Ahsoka.

Jesse was kneeled down next to her.

"What happened?" Kryze demanded.

"I...I don't..." Ahsoka started to say.

"You had him. You had him! But you fell apart! Maul got away because of you!" Kryze accused.

Hardcase and Tup got up and stood between her and Ahsoka.

"Back off Kryze!" Tup said as he and Hardcase stared daggers at her.

Bo-Katan looked around.

The clones were all looking at her.

The ones with helmets off looked pissed at her.

She then looked back at Ahsoka.

The young togrutan was trembling uncontrollably. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Kryze was speechless.

"Commander? What happened?" Jesse asked as gently as possible. There was a reason that this regiment called themselves _Ahsoka's Loyalists_.

"It's...*sniff*...It's Anakin. Something happened to him. Something bad," Ahsoka said.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Utapau, tenth level, makeshift Republic Command Center_.

The battle for the sinkhole of Utapau raged hard.

Republic gunships deployed troopers everywhere.

The droids, even without their general, were still fighting.

So the Clones and Utapauns would just have to destroy them all.

In a command station, where Obi-Wan's fight with Grievous began, he and Cody were looking over a hologram of the sinkhole.

Boga was tide up outside.

"Cody, I want you to have the men start moving to the higher levels," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes Sir," Cody said.

Obi-Wan suddenly felt faint. There was a great disturbance in the force.

He held his face and winced a little.

"General. Are you okay?" Cody asked.

"I...I don't know. I sense something. A tumor in the force. I can't tell what it is," Obi-Wan said. A comms officer rushed in.

"Sirs. Urgent message from Coruscant!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Coruscant. Sidious' hideout_.

"We must spread the word quickly. No doubt the Jedi will be moving to take control of the Republic as we speak. And with the Grand Army on their side that will not be very difficult," Darth Sidious said.

"I agree. The Council's first move will be against the Senate," Anakin, aka Darth Vader, said.

"I want you to go to the Mustafar system. Wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other separatist leaders. We must destroy them and prove to the Republic that _our_ loyalty is still to Democracy," Sidious ordered.

In reality, Sidious didn't want Gunray and the others to squeal about Sidious' plans, which were safely tucked away with him.

"Yes master. But what about you?" Anakin asked.

"We must spread the word of the Jedi coup. The Senate...The galaxy must know of what the Jedi have done. I'll stay here and continue to be a voice for the people," Sidious said.

"Very well master," Anakin said with a bow.

"Remember: Every...single...Jedi, including your friends, Ahsoka Tano and Obi-Wan Kenobi, is now an enemy of democracy. And their clones have been enslaved by the Jedi. Do what must be done Lord Vader. When you come across the Jedi or the clones, do not hesitate. Show no mercy," Sidious ordered.

"As you wish my master," Anakin bowed again before he left. "Artoo. Fly to the location of this transmission". Artoo beeped a reply over the com device.

Sidious smiled.

 _Now it's time to rally the resistance_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Message to all Jedi and Clone Commanders across the galaxy_.

 _To: All Jedi leaders and their Clone forces._

 _From: The Jedi Council._

 _Subject: Chancellor Palpatine._

 _To all of our fellow Jedi and our brave clone comrades at home and abroad. It is with a heavy heart, that I inform you of the treachery of Chancellor Palpatine._ _Palpatine has been revealed to be a Dark Lord of the Sith in disguise, known as Darth Sidious. We have only just managed to discover his plot to turn the Clone Army against their Jedi leaders with something called 'Order 66'. From there he would take control of the Republic, and the Galaxy. If you receive any message from Palpatine, ignore it. Palpatine is a wanted fugitive and enemy of the state. Again, if you receive an order from Palpatine, ignore it. He wants control of the Republic and is not to be trusted._

 _Control of the Government will fall to the Jedi Council to ensure the smooth transfer of power over to the next Chancellor._

 _If you are a member of the Jedi Council that is not on Coruscant, contact the Temple immediately for an emergency meeting with the rest of the Council._

 _Message ends._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **That's part 8 folks. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **This is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

 **Hey folks.**

 **Here's part 9 of my Clone Wars/ROTS AU story, 'The End is Near'.**

 **Hope you enjoy, review, and like.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Coruscant, Republica 500, Padme's apartment_.

Padme stood before the window of her living room, watching the sudden increase in police and Military activity. Gunships and police speeders flew by periodically with searchlights beaming down on the streets below.

Republic Warships from the Home Fleet hovered above the city.

Clone Trooper teams patrolled the streets.

C-3PO entered from the bedroom.

"My Lady, there's a Jedi fighter docking on the veranda," he said.

Padme turned around and rushed to the bedroom.

3PO walked out to Anakin's ship (The double seated one that he flew to the Senate Building and escape with Sidious) and talks with Artoo. Artoo beeps.

"Hush! Not so loud!" 3PO scolded.

Padme rushed onto the veranda as Anakin exited his ship. The two of them embraced.

"Are you all right Ani? What's with all of the police activity. Did something happen?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I came to see if you and the baby are safe," Anakin said.

"Captain Typho's here, we're safe. What's happening?" Padme asked as she cupped his cheeks.

C-3PO continues to talk to R2-D2 on the ship.

"What is going on?" Threepio asked.

Artoo beeps a reply.

"You can't be anymore confused than I am," Threepio said in reply.

"The situation is not good. The Jedi have just staged a coup. The Chancellor's been overthrown and they control the government," Anakin said.

"I can't believe that!" Padme said.

"I couldn't either at first, but it's true. I saw Master Windu attempt to assassinate the Chancellor myself. But I managed to rescue Palpatine and escape custody," Anakin explained.

C-3PO leans over and whispers to Artoo.

"Something important is going on! I heard a rumor they are going to banish all droids," he said.

ARTOO beeps rather loudly. C-3PO puts his fingers to his lips.

"Shhhhhh . . . not so loud," he said.

ARTOO beeps quietly.

"Whatever it is, we'll be the last to know," he said.

"Wait. You're a fugitive now?!" Padme asked, tears welling up in her eyes. "Anakin, what are you going to do?"

Anakin looks down for a moment and then walks away from Padme.

"I will not betray the Republic . . . my loyalties lie with the Chancellor and with the Senate . . . and with you," Anakin said.

He walked back to embrace her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"What about Obi-Wan and Ahsoka," she asked.

"I don't know . . . Many Jedi are already following along with the coup, even the Clone Army. We can only hope that they've remained loyal to the Chancellor," he said.

"How could this have happened?"

"The Republic is unstable, Padme. The Jedi aren't the only ones trying to take advantage of the situation. There are also traitors in the Senate," Anakin said.

Padme stands and reacts ever so slightly.

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"You need to distance yourself from your friends in the Senate. The Chancellor said they will be dealt with when this conflict is over," he told her.

"What if they start an inquisition? What if the Clones start investigating people. I've opposed this war. What will you do if I become a suspect?" She asked, somewhat terrified.

"That won't happen. I won't let it," he assured her.

"Oh, Anakin, I'm afraid," she said.

Anakin took Padme into his arms.

"Have faith, my love. Everything will soon be set right. The Chancellor has given me a very important mission while he stays here to spread the truth of what's happened. The Separatists leaders have gathered in the Mustafar system. I'm going there to end this war. Wait for me until I return . . . things will be different, I promise," he said.

They kissed. After a few minutes, they broke apart.

"Please, wait for me," he asked.

"I will," she said.

Anakin gets into his Fighter as Threepio backs away.

"Well, he is under a lot of stress, Artoo," he said to his counterpart.

Artoo beeps.

"Take care, my little friend," he said.

ARTOO Beeps a good-bye, and the fighter takes off. Padme is left alone on the veranda. She starts to cry. Threepio comes up to her.

"My Lady, is there anything I might do?" He asked, wanting to be a faithful servant.

"No thank you, Threepio," she said as she wiped away her tears.

"A snack, perhaps?" He asked again.

"No," she said.

Threepio starts to move off.

"I feel so helpless".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Jedi Council chamber_.

The situation was dire.

Master Windu stood in the council chamber to watch over the massive police state that was forming out in his viewport.

The Home fleet was on full alert, and the Police and Military were searching everywhere and questioning everyone.

Their mission: Find Palpatine.

Behind Windu was the entire Jedi Council and their clone commanders.

Everyone was present. Except some councilors (Obi-Wan, Yoda, Plo Koon, and Ki-Adi Mundi) were attending via hologram.

There was also someone else here.

The holographic version of the new Chancellor, Tomas Dalyell.

Dalyell was supposed to be Palpatine's opponent for the election that had literally been scheduled for tomorrow. Sense Dalyell had no opponent, he was the winner by default. He was from the planet Sera, which had ben discovered just under year prior. Dalyell was hated by the Palpatine loyalists in the senate, who made up most of the senate. It was going to be interesting to see how he handled being Chancellor with most of the Senate against him.

"What do you suggest that we do Master?" Windu asked Yoda.

He stroked his chin. " _Mmmmm. Destroy the sith...we...must. On my way back. Look for Palpatine I will,_ " Yoda said.

" _Do you want a Clone strike force ready for you_?" Dalyell asked.

" _No. Go alone I must. Easier to find him it will be_ ," he explained.

Dalyell bowed to the Jedi. Unlike Palpatine, Dalyell was ready, willing, and able to work with the Jedi and give up the emergency powers. But they agreed that he should keep them until the situation dies down.

" _Then what do we do about Skywalker?_ " Mundi asked.

"We need to find him. He may know where Sidious is, and what he plans to do next," Shaak Ti said.

"Who should handle that?" Kit asked. Everyone looked at Obi-Wan's figure.

He was deep in thought.

"It can't be. It can't be," he was saying under his breath.

"Master Kenobi. We have a new assignment for you," Windu said.

" _Master, please. If you want me to go after Anakin, Then I will do it, but only if you give me the option to capture him_ ," Kenobi said.

"That's the idea Obi-Wan. Cody can stay on Utapau to mop up the droid forces, while you start tracking down Skywalker. Just remember: He's working for the Sith. He may be far from redeemable. You may have to do what's necessary to bring Anakin to justice," Windu said.

"Yes Master. I know just where to look," he said.

" _The rest of you, remember that we're still at war. Tell your troopers to reject any orders from Palpatine and continue fighting the CIS as you were,_ " Dalyell said. " _In the meantime, I need to address the Senate_ ".

The holograms of people started to disappear.

These were uncertain times for the Republic.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mustafar System_.

Mustafar.

A volcanic planet covered in liquid hot magma.

The Techno Union owned the refineries that extracted the iron ore from the surface, as well as the gas for their fuel depots.

It was the perfect spot to hide, sense the volcanic activity messed with scanning technology.

Sidious had this in mind when he ordered Grievous to send the Separatist War Council to this planet.

They were all here. These men, and women, ran all of the major Businesses that helped fund the Separatist War effort, their great factories building the massive droid army that was currently fighting in the outer rim sieges.

In the command center, guarded by Battle driods and Neimoidian guards, the separatist leaders were speaking to a holographic version of their master, Darth Sidious.

"My lord, what are we going to do now that your plans have been...put on hold," Viceroy said.

" _Do not worry Viceroy, when my new apprentice, Darth Vader, arrives...he will take good care of you_ ," Sidious said before they bowed. His hologram then disappeared.

That's when Lord Vader's ship landed.

He climbed out and walked over to the main entrance.

Artoo beeped.

"Artoo, stay with the ship," he ordered.

He beeped a reply.

Vader walked inside, where he was met by a small party of guards and aides.

"Lord Vader. Our masters are anxiously awaiting your arrival," one delegate said.

"And where are they now?" He asked.

"In the central control room sir," one of the aides said.

"I have a message from Darth Sidious," Vader said.

The aides looked at each other.

"A message? What message?" one asked as they looked back at Vader.

"This!" Vader said as he cut both of them apart.

The guards rushed to subdue Vader.

He slashed his blade to the last and right killing two of them as they charged at him.

He raised his hand to levitate the rest of them in the air and crush their windpipes.

The whole display was on camera.

Back in the control room, the CIS leaders were watching.

"Darth Sidious has betrayed us!" Ruun Haako said.

"Security! Get down their and stop the Assassin!" Viceroy ordered.

As more Droids and guards scrambled to stop Vader, Poggle the Lesser walked up to the holo-table.

"Do not worry. We are safe here," the Geonosian said.

Back at the front entrance, more guards and security droids went to confront Vader.

He raised his blade and went to work, cutting them apart.

Darth Sidious' plans will be fulfilled.

They have to if he wanted to save Padme.

Nothing would stop him from saving her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Senate Building_.

Bail Organa walked through the senate building.

He was on his way to the massive chamber where everyone met to convene with the Chancellor.

Only, instead of Palpatine, everyone in the Senate was surprised to hear that he has been replaced by someone that most people in the senate loath.

It was Tomas Dalyell. He was the former Chairman of the COG, from the planet Sera.

When Sera joined the Republic, reluctantly, men like Dalyell voiced their beliefs that the Republic's regulatory system unfairly plagued people who were just trying to make an honest living for themselves. They also argued that this type of system drove the CIS to secession in the first place. This got him a storm of accusations. Palpatine's party, the ' _Centralists'_ (who believe in a more centralized government), have accused him of being a Separatist sympathizer and a terrorist.

Then Palpatine sent the Republic Navy to halt and vet shipping in the region, and set up a base in the system. The COG was alright with a small base. But they felt that the Fleet was too much. A violation of their sovereignty. This was common in places close to Separatist controlled space. The Republic scrutinized people near the border. He wanted to give planets in the Republic more autonomy, as did the ' _Populist_ ' party that supported him.

Dalyell argued, at the debate with Palpatine, that the Republic should be more focused on people who come in, rather than people who were already living in Republic space.

So far he's been called a Separatist, an anarchist, a xenophobe, etc. All of which held no water.

The man from Sera was heavily loathed by his opposition. Now he was their Chancellor and they had to address him as 'Your excellency'.

Organa smiled at the irony.

He walked into a pod belonging to the Naboo delegation. Bail sat next to Padme Amidala.

"What's going on?" Bail asked as he sat down in an empty chair.

"Chancellor Dalyell is addressing the Senate. He's talking about Palpatine and the state of Government," Padme said.

She and Bail supported Dalyell, along with the rest of the delegation of 2000. They all believed that Coruscant was corrupt, so it should have less power concentrated there and more spread across the systems that make up the Republic.

But secretly, she had reservations. Dalyell is Chancellor by default. And that's because, if what Anakin said was true, the Jedi overthrew him.

They both watched as Dalyell spoke from the towering rotunda at the center of the chamber. He was a man of broad shouldered stature and had thinning hair. He was a military man because his planet had a culture that was deeply seated in that planet's military.

"Members of the Galactic Congress. When I heard of the news that Palpatine was made an enemy of the state, I was shocked. I entered this office knowing that the weight of the galaxy was on my shoulders. I promise you, that no matter what happens, I am ready, willing, and able to fulfill my duties as Chancellor with all that I am. Palpatine is a traitor that tried to rule over the Galaxy with an iron fist, and we are still fighting a war for the very survival of not just the Republic, but for liberty loving people everywhere. We will make it through this crisis together. We have to if the Republic is to survive," Dalyell said, his voice booming across the massive chamber.

The senators that supported him gave him a standing ovation that lasted three minutes. But they were only about 35% of the Senate.

The rest gave him a half-assed clap that lasted about one minute.

Then the questions started being flung at him.

"You are supported by many politicians who voted against building a military for the Republic. Do you plan on cutting the Military budget?" On concerned senator asked.

"This is a legitimate concern. This is something that I disagree with my party on. As a native Seran, our culture is deeply routed in our Military. And the Grand Army has distinguished itself in service to our Republic and has saved billions of lives under the leadership of the Jedi. If not for them, then the Republic wouldn't have survived. So no. I will not agree to any budget cuts until the War is over," he explained.

"How will you end the War? And can you guarantee the return of Emergency powers to the Senate when it ends?" another senator asked.

"Certainly to the second part of you question. As for the first part, I can't explain that. Our forces are pushing deeper into CIS territory everyday. And their leadership is dead or captured. We will continue what we are doing until they give up. We must show them our resolve," Dalyell explained.

He was given another round of applause from his supporters. His opponents on the other hand were silent.

One of them jumped up to ask the next question.

"Where is your proof that Palpatine is a traitor?" he asked.

"Well..." Dalyell started to say.

"You were selected, and not elected!" someone jeered.

"The Jedi overthrew the legitamate Chancellor!" another added. "They are the traitors. And you are their puppet!"

"We demand a vote for the next Chancellor," another senator shouted.

Then they started chanting.

"VOTE NOW! VOTE NOW! VOTE NOW!"

"Order. We shall have order," Mas Amedda shouted.

"The constitution is clear that if during an election, one of the candidates are unable to run, then the other one wins by default," Lux Bonteri trying to defend Dalyell.

"Quiet Separatist filth!" someone said, trying to shout Lux down.

"Fact that a Separatist supports Dalyell, makes him a Separatist as well," someone else added.

"Bonteri's right. If you don't like it, then you can amend the Constitution. After all, it's not our fault that you were played by a tyrant!" A populist senator said.

Arguments broke out across the chamber.

"Dis bein' very very bad," Jar Jar Binks said.

Padme and Bail silently agreed.

That's when Dalyell's terminal started the chime. He couldn't believe who it was.

"Members of the Senate," Dalyell said. The Senate was calm, barely. He continued. "We are receiving a message from former chancellor, Sheev Palpatine".

A massive hologram appeared. It was taller than the rotunda at the center of the chamber.

It was Palpatine.

" _Members of the Senate. I have important information for you_ ," he said.

Everyone in the senate shut up to listen.

"Well this just got interesting," Padme said.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mustafar. Mining platform. Secret hideout for the Separatist leaders_.

Anakin continued to rush through the facility, cutting his way through droids and Neimoidian guards.

Several battle droids fired on him.

He deflected their rounds back into them.

But the Droidekas were a different story. Their shields would be a problem. Anakin used the force to send them into the lava below.

"Let's see if your shields can protect against that," Anakin said under his breath.

Droids and guards lay dead at his feet.

He came up on the door that led to the central control room.

Three battle droids guarded the door.

They looked terrified.

"You said we'd be safe back here," one droid said to the others as he ran to the door.

"Come on. There's three of us and only one of him," the lead droid said.

"It won't matter," the third droid said in defeat.

The dark sider cut the two droids apart and moved on the last one.

The droid pressed a button on the door and spoke into it.

"Uh sir. A J-Jedi is coming. He looks very unhappy," he said as Anakin raised his blade. "Gah, Nooo!"

The droid was cut apart before Anakin moved on the door.

He started cutting it apart.

He used the force to push it open.

The door went flying, crushing Poggle the Lesser against a holotable.

Nute Gunray, Rune Haako, Wat Tambor, and a couple of others ran inside a small conference room before shutting and locking the door.

One CIS leader banged on the door.

"They've locked it. We're trapped," he said.

Droids and guards went after Anakin.

He was too fast and he cut them all down.

He then started slashing through the separatist leaders.

They all screamed as they were cut down before him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Coruscant. Senatorial chamber_.

Palatine continued to speak to the senate.

"The Jedi plot to silence me has failed. But they still control the Republic. The Clone Army has been brainwashed from the beginning to follow the Jedi and go against the will of the people. But we won't let them succeed. My resolve is as strong as ever and so should yours," Palpatine said.

He actually got a round of applause from his former supporters.

"Dammit! That's enough," Dalyell said reaching for his comm device. "Please tell me that you can track that bastard down?" He asked into the device.

" _I'm sorry sir. It's heavily secured. We can't track him,_ " someone said on the other end.

"Dammit!" Dalyell softly exclaimed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin then went for the door when part one of his murder spree was done.

Part 2 was just beyond the door he forced open.

He went straight back to slaughtering everyone inside.

Wat Tambor was impaled, Rune Haako was decapitated.

Several more were cut apart.

All that was left was Nute Gunray, the leader of the whole gang. The one who tried to kill Anakin's darling wife on several occasions.

He was going to enjoy this.

That's when Gunray opened the secret door and ran through it.

Anakin tried to pursue, but two droidekas rolled through the door.

They swiftly unfolded and blasted the conference room apart.

Everything was destroyed.

"Hey. Did you get him?" a battle droid said as he walked through.

Anakin jumped behind him.

The droid turned around.

"Uh-oh. I guess not," he said before he was chopped up by Anakin.

He used the force to slam the two droidekas apart.

He then turned to follow Gunray.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Coruscant. Senatorial Rotunda_.

Palpatine was still speaking.

" _Members of the Senate, and people of the Galaxy. The Republic is dead. Democracy has been abolished. Our Government, and possibly the Galaxy, is being ruled by those who were supposed to defend us. But we are still here. We can start the fight to reclaim our freedom. Everyone must rise up against this autocracy. The Revolution has begun_ ," Palpatine said.

Those who supported him, almost 70% of the Senate, gave him a standing ovation.

"Long live Democracy! Down with the Jedi puppets!" They all began to shout.

Palpatine smiled before his hologram flickered out.

"My God. There's no hiding it now," Dalyell exclaimed as his Rotunda sank into the floor below, exiting the senate chamber.

Padme and Bail looked on in horror as the chamber openly started to advocate the destruction of the Jedi, Dalyell, and those loyal to him.

She began to tremble and her eyes well up a little.

"So this is how the Republic dies: With thunderous applause".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mustafar. CIS hideout_.

Anakin exited the building and saw Gunray's shuttle begin to take off.

 _No you don't_ , Anakin said as he used the force to grab hold of the ship.

The shuttle floated in place, its engine whining even louder as it threw all power it had into escaping Vader's grip.

Anakin threw the shuttle down into the lava below.

When it was sunk about halfway, it exploded.

His work here was done.

He contacted his master.

"The Separatists have been taken care of my master," Anakin said.

" _Well done Lord Vader. You have cut out the disease that has led the Separatists. And I have cut out the disease that leads the Republic. With the droid army under the control of the righteous, and the revolution growing here, the Jedi's puppet regime will fall and we can reform the Galaxy in the image of our just cause. Together, we shall create an Empire, ruled by the majority, and that will last for ten thousand years_ ," Sidious said.

"And Padme will be apart of it?" Anakin asked.

" _Of coarse my apprentice_ ," Sidious said. " _I wouldn't have it any other way_ ".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back on Coruscant, people were rioting in the street. Homes were broken into. Businesses were burned. It was an orgy of destruction. All in the name of defeating tyranny.

The police were overrun, their station set ablaze.

Massive protests were gathering near the Jedi Temple and Senate Building.

Martial law was declared.

Clones were in the street with orders to disperse the protests and put down the riots.

It wasn't just Coruscant. But across the rest of the Core Worlds.

People there were going the same thing.

Throughout the war, armies and fleets were sent to the outer rim to fight the separatists.

Now they were being sent to planets in Republic space to put down riots orchestrated by their own people.

Speaking of the war, it was still raging.

Republic offensives were halted on a count of a lack of reinforcements, which were being sent to secure the core and put the revolution down, violently in some places.

The CIS chose this chaotic moment to launch counterattacks against the Republic.

The situation was getting desperate.

Most people believed that this was the end of the Republic.

Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing was entirely a matter of perspective.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hey folks. There's part 9.**

 **Hope you** **enjoyed. Don't be afraid to leave a review and please stick around for the next part.**

 **Next part preview: Dalyell and the council talk about their next coarse of action, going back to Mandalore with Ahsoka and the gang, (possibly exploring the Halo side of this slight x-over), and Obi-Wan tracking down his old friend and apprentice.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

 **Hey folks, here's part 10 of my Clone Wars/ROTS story.**

 **Hope you enjoy. Leave a Review when you're done.**

 **Disclaimer: A lot of characters in my stories are from other forms of Media that I don't own and are made by people who are better story writers than me.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Chancellor's office, Coruscant_.

It was the early morning hours on Coruscant as the sun has only just risen.

Gray overcast clouds hung low, covering the tips of Coruscant's mighty skyscrapers.

Normally, the sky was full of air-speeders carrying people from point A to point B.

Today, however, that was not the case. Martial law was still in effect.

Instead of air-speeders, it was Republic gunships and police sky cars.

Because of this, people weren't going to work. The economy literally shut down over night because people weren't getting to work. They were either law abiding citizens who were heeding government warnings, or they were the violent radicals who wanted Palpatine back in power, Dalyell's head on a pike, and Jedi corpses, including younglings, piled up in the streets.

Dalyell stood in the chancellor's office. He had only just moved himself in. He brought a few belongings with him. He had a picture of his family on his desk, and another with his oldest son, who was a COG Gear in the Coalition Army back on Sera. The desk also had a plaque with a quote on it. It read: ' _I am responsible for myself, and my actions'_.

Another picture had COG soldiers braving enemy fire to raise the COG banner during his planet's great civil war, the Pendulum Wars as it was known. Below the painting was the COG Oath of service: " _I shall remain vigilant and unyielding in my pursuit of the enemies of the Coalition. I will defend and maintain the order of life as it was proclaimed by the Allfathers of the Coalition in the Octus Canon. I will forsake the life I had before so I may perform my duty as long as I am needed. Steadfast. I shall hold my place in the machine and acknowledge my place in the Coalition. I am a Gear._ "

He leaned his lower arm against the recently replaced window. He then leaned his forehead against his lower arm to look out the window.

He saw smoke columns from fires all across the city. Some were white, which meant the fires stopped burning. Or they were black, which meant that they were still burning strong. Most of the columns were black.

The fire-crews, the only people that were still able to do their jobs, were working serious over time. This was the nightshift. The other two shifts were stuck at home because of the martial law.

He could see a massive protest right outside the senate building.

There were hundreds of them.

Thousands of people have been killed across the planet. This revolution was getting out of hand quickly.

All lot of theses rioters were just trying to stir up trouble and could care less about the cause.

There were reports of homes and businesses being broken into and looted. It was a bad day to be a small business owner, unless they were armed, in which case it was a bad day to be a protestor.

The Hospitals were overflowing with wounded, while Police and Fire stations were burning in some of the more violent areas. The Mob obviously wanted to-quite literally-burn society to the ground.

The Grand Army was being forced to fire on the very "citizens" it swore to protect.

" _God help us all_ ," Dalyell muttered to himself.

"Your excellency. Do you have anything to say sir? Do you wish to propose a new coarse of action?" Said a voice behind him.

Dalyell turned to see that it was Bail Organa.

The senator from Alderaan was joined by Mon Mothma, Riyo Chuchi, Lux Bonteri, and several other members of the 'Delegation of 2000'.

A few Jedi Council members were attending via hologram.

There were also several military leaders in the room, including Military Governor Tarkin.

He noticed that Padme Amidala wasn't here. She must've gone home after the unique situation, that the Republic finds itself in, started last night.

The New chancellor sat down in his chair, pulled himself towards the desk and propped his head up on the desk with his arms.

He was staring off into space, thinking.

Everyone in the room stared back at him.

"People. I'm going to be very blunt with you. There is a violent revolution in the streets of Coruscant and cities all across the Core regions of the galaxy. More planets loyal to Palpatine are threatening to secede, and sense we're sending more ships to put down the revolution, our forces in the outer rim are bogged down with no reinforcements. The Republic is falling apart at the seams. And if we don't solve this problem right now, then we can kiss stability, and quite possibly the Republic, goodbye. I think that we need to start by ending this war," Dalyell said.

"I think that it is time that we finally put the CIS down for good. And when that is done, we shall bring more of our forces back here to put down the revolution," Tarkin said.

"Your excellency..." Mothma started to say, as if in protest of Tarkin's suggestion.

"Please don't call me that. It makes me feel very uncomfortable," Dalyell said. He thought it made him sound more like a king than an executive.

Mon Mothma cleared her throat and continued.

"Sir. We must put an end to the violence. I believe that we should call for a peaceful resolution," she suggested.

"We'll try to put something together, I promise you that. But as much as I'd like for that to happen, I personally believe that the time for talking has ended. The CIS have never agreed to our offers of peace, they don't want to surrender, and they know that we're spread dangerously thin. So they'll try to exploit that weakness. Tarkin's right. We need to crush the Separatists. But instead of crushing the revolution, we'll show the galaxy our power. And then, hopefully, the CIS will give in and the mob will stifle itself," Dalyell said.

Everyone was silent.

"Sire. How do you plan to bring the Confederacy to the table?" Lux asked.

"With our latest weapons platform: the Hammer of Dawn. It's a plasma beam weapon that's being used by the Navy, curtesy of the COG's devotion to the Republic," Dalyell said, referring to Operation Leveler. It was a joint operation between Clone and COG forces led by Anakin Skywalker and Colonel Victor Hoffman from Sera. They captured a targeting system for the laser. The weapon was also powered by crystals from places like Mygeeto, which was why Ki-Adi Mudi was on the planet now, fighting the CIS. "With a few hundred warships in the Navy already equipped with this weapon, then we could take out the CIS's ability to wage war".

That's when Dalyell's desk started blinking. A message was coming in over his desk-com. He activated it and Clone Marshal Commander Fox's hologram appeared on the desk. He was the leader of the Coruscant Guard.

Everyone in the room listened closely.

" _Sir. The mob is arming themselves, and the precincts are overrun. They can't handle the arrests_ ," he said.

"Your taking prisoners? The Mob's not taking prisoners, Commander. Tell the Police to stop trying to make arrests. No more arrests until you've Put The Mob Down!" Dalyell ordered, emphasizing the last four words.

The room fell silent, as people were shocked at what Dalyell ordered.

Fox saluted. " _Yes Sir!_ " He said before his hologram disappeared.

"Chancellor. I'm not sure that using fear and intimidation is the best coarse of action," Riyo Chuchi said.

Dalyell looked at the young pantoran lady who spoke.

"Senator, my Government back home has a motto: _We only achieve unity through order_. We need to end this war and put the Mob in it's place, whether through peace or force, if we want to save the Republic. Tarkin. I want you to co-ordinate with the military. Be ready to deploy the Hammer. I want the rest of you to be ready to go. I'm going to make a call to Raxus. I'll arrange for a meeting on neutral ground. Perhaps Mandalore," Dalyell said.

That got Lux's attention. His girlfriend was still on Mandalore. Perhaps he could give her a surprise.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Messages between the office of Chancellor Dalyell of the Republic and the office of Premier Deschenko of the CIS_.

 _Dalyell: "Premier Deschenko. I'm going to get straight to the point: We need to end this war soon. I would like to make one final attempt to make peace with the Confederacy of Independent Systems"._

 _Deschenko: "I'm sure we could agree to a white peace if you cut your military budget, shut down the cloning facilities on Kamino, and pay_ _reparations to our people. And in return, we will come to the negotiating table"._

 _Dalyell: "I won't accept those terms. I will only accept a white peace or your total surrender. And I am begging you to accept the former"._

 _Deschenko: "Is that a threat? I'm not surprised. Your Predecessor was a tyrant, so I wouldn't expect anything less from you"._

 _Dalyell: "He was a closet tyrant who conspired with your predecessor, who was a more open tyrant. Which is why I feel that we should stop this fighting. Both sides have been played from the start"._

 _Deschenko: "Your side was played. Our problems were real. Your Republic was crushing us under the weight of its boot. You will not spit on his great legacy or his name! Dooku gave us a voice"_

 _Dalyell: "You're right. Your problems were real. Because my predecessor did drive you away. But he and Dooku were conspiring to do so and create the war. Dooku gave you a voice, and you can continue to have your voices heard. I implore you. Agree to Negotiations. We will allow you to keep your independence. That is something that I can assure you that Palpatine would never do"._

 _Deschenko: "Never! We will fight to our last breath. We will fight until you have to charge over mountains of your fallen slaves. And when your Republic is ripped apart from the inside, then we will one day march across the burning ruins of your corrupt oligarchy"_.

The transmission cut.

Deschenko was obviously a true believer. And a fighter. Either that or he was feeding a massive ego. Perhaps both.

But he didn't know what was in store for him by walking away from the negotiating table.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **(A/N: This is where I explore the Halo universe in this semi-crossover, which is connected to my SW/Halo/Mass effect x-over).**_

 _HIGHCOM Facility Bravo-6, Sydney, Commonwealth of Australia, Earth, Sol system, Center of UEG space, Milky Way galaxy_.

Far Away in the Milky Way Galaxy, other events were unfolding. They were disconnected from the Clone Wars, yet somehow intertwined.

The Planet Earth, which was still re-building after the Covenant War, was buzzing with activity.

People were returning home from refugee camps all across UEG (Unified Earth Government) space, Construction was underway in cities all across the Planet.

High above in orbit, the UNSC Home Fleet stood ready to defend the system from any invasion that once again threatened the cradle of Mankind.

The Great War was over. Mankind battled extinction, and won.

Now they were starting to rebuild, stronger than before.

But the Galaxy was still a dangerous place. There were Insurrectionists rising up across the colonies, border skirmishes with the Citadel Races, and Covenant remnants still at war with Humanity.

But something else was fairly concerning. It wasn't of this galaxy.

It was in a galaxy far, far away.

In the Andromeda Galaxy (the SW galaxy) was a massive war between two galactic civilizations, with a human race, to the surprise of everyone, playing a prominent role in both.

At first glance it seemed far too distant.

Too insignificant.

But the nature of war doesn't keep it that way. Both sides went looking for a new way to get the edge on the other.

That included looking for more resources to fuel the war effort.

The Republic and Separatists searched everywhere, and they even set up bases in territory they found in order to get the edge on the other side.

Battles raged in places outside of the galaxy they were fighting over.

But one day, that all changed when the Separatists made contact with the Turian Hierarchy of Palaven.

It all broke down into a battle between both sides, which the CIS won.

Already mobilized for total war, the Turians went to drive the CIS away.

They found several bases and mining operations run by the CIS, which the Turians destroyed.

Republic forces eventually came into contact with the Citadel during a battle with the Separatists.

Both sides agreed to driving the CIS out of the Milky way in exchange for a mutual defense treaty, and a trade agreement.

But there was a catch: the Citadel Races were at war with the UEG. When the Turians attacked a UNSC flotilla, attacked several UEG planets, which seceded and joined the Citadel, and created a massive border dispute that led to a war along each side's mutual border.

The Republic ended up sending aid to the Citadel. This caused relations between the Republic and UEG, when they just started, to sour immediately.

So in return, the UNSC (military arm of the UEG) started giving aid to the Separatists. That aid included medical aid and food distribution for CIS refugees moving deeper into the outer rim, intel gathering, black ops missions, and the occasional convoy raiding. There were also 30,000 UNSC servicemen and women, along with several small battlegroups, helping the Separatist, not to support their cause, but to hurt the Republic's.

Now, in a secret EMP-proof conference room 3 kilometers underground, the President of the UEG and several members of the UNSC Security Council were discussing the Clone War going on, and UNSC operations in the Andromeda Galaxy.

"Everyone. We're here to discuss the current situation in the andromeda galaxy. I want to talk about it and discuss our next coarse of action," Said President Ruth Charet.

"Yes Madam President," said a young Lieutenant.

He got up and showed a holo-map of UNSC space. Mankind was surrounded by people who wanted it gone.

"The Republic has been pushing the CIS deeper into the outer fringes of their galaxy for five months now and the Separatist leadership appears to be either dead or captured. However, their is a new development in Republic space: The Jedi Order has staged a coup that overthrew Chancellor Palpatine, and it's in the middle of a Revolution," the young intel officer said.

 _There were TV monitors that lined a wall on the side of the chamber. Most of them showed UNSC naval forces pounding an Insurrectionist city out in the outer colonies. Some showed the border conflicts with the Citadel Races, while others showed UNSC forces going toe-to-toe with Covenant forces on the frontier of Human Space._

 _But the other monitors showed what the meeting was about._

 _Rioters were in the streets, smashing windows, burning viechles, beating people, and chanting slogans._

 _Files of Clone Troopers pointed their rifles at the mob. They fired when the people wouldn't disperse_.

 _There were also Republic Warships hovering over several cities_.

"Looks like the Republic's falling apart at the seams," General Strauss of the UNSC Army said.

"Should we provide support and aid to the revolutionaries?" General Dellert of the Air Force asked.

"Hell No. We might end up creating something far worse if they take over," General Hogan of the Marine Corps said.

"Hogan's right. My agents are reporting that these people are Palpatine fan-boys. That means they agree with everything he does, like he's their king. And he hated the UNSC," Admiral Serin Osman of the Office of Naval Intelligence said. Her organizations carried out all kinds of Black ops missions against the Republic. She was, as the ONI's motto said, ever vigilant.

"Well then, what should we do? Continue supporting the Separatists, or let the Republic implode by itself?" President Charet asked.

That's when Lord Hood, Commander of the UNSC Home Fleet and CINC of the UNSC's emergency government, spoke up.

"I for one believe that we don't need to help the CIS anymore. Whatever happens, the Republic is weakened after this. That was our ultimate goal. We should pull out and focus on the threat closest to home," said the Naval Veteran of the Covenant War, and man of British Nobility, said.

"Then we should send a battlegroup to assist in the evacuation of all our men out in andromeda," Osman said.

"All in favor?" Charet asked as she raised her hand. Everyone else raised their hand. "Then it's decided: We'll send a large Task Force to help evacuate our forces in andromeda".

"Yes Madam President. I'll take the UNSC Infinity and Battle Group Dakota over into CIS space and we'll pull those men out of there," Hood said.

"I'm coming with you Lord Hood. I want to be there when we bring our men home," Osman said.

Hood shrugged in a ' _fine by me_ ' gesture.

They both walked out to gather a battlegroup to evacuate their forces from a galaxy that was becoming more and more hostile by the day.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mandalore, Sun'dari, Republic aid station near the Royal Palace, two days after the siege lifts, one day after the Coruscant revolution began_.

The Battle of Sun'dari was over.

There were small pockets of Shadow Collective resistance that were being cleared out all over the planet, but they were nothing that the Coalition couldn't handle.

Mandalore was free. But at a steep price.

Many of the Night Owls and their allies suffered dearly. So did Ahsoka's forces. The _Sovereign_ 's task force took heavy damage and the fighter squadrons were exhausted.

It was, however, no where near as devastating a loss as Maul's reign of destruction across the Planet.

Many of the cities were destroyed, their radioactive remains still burning in the distance.

But Maul was on the run, and his regime was toppled. And the majority of the cities survived.

Now it was time to rebuild.

Not just rebuild the infrastructure, but the lives.

That included the injured troopers from Ahsoka's forces.

One of those troopers was an old friend. And sort of a mentor to Ahsoka in some ways.

It was CT-7567. Commander of the 501st. Second-in-command to General Skywalker. It was Captain Rex.

Ahsoka and Jesse were visiting the wounded when they found Rex. They stood over the injured Captain. Kix had placed bacta patches over each of the blaster wounds that were left by Gar Saxon, Maul's top field commander, who was still leading the fight against the Allied occupation.

Rex stirred in his sleep every so often.

It made Ahsoka uneasy. Was he giving his last breath? Was he reacting to Kix checking his vitals every ten minutes? Was he about to wake up? Was he having a bad dream? Did it matter?

"I could've fixed this," Ahsoka said suddenly.

"What?" Jesse asked.

"I could've been less careless. I could've been more alert, then Saxon wouldn't have done this. And if I had stopped Maul, then I could've, at least, avenged Rex," Ahsoka said.

Jesse placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Ma'am. You can't beat yourself up about it. You did your best. We all did. You need to keep it together. With the General..." Jesse started to say.

Ahsoka looked back up at him, with tears welling up in her eyes.

They all found out what happened to General Skywalker. The Council had told them that Anakin was killed while uncovering Palpatine's plot to take over the galaxy. He was going to be buried as a hero to the Republic, and to the Jedi Order.

 **(A/N: I'm sure you all undestand the dramatic Irony of this scenario. In this story, the Council lies about what happened to Anakin. They want to preserve his legacy as the chosen one who helped destroy the sith. Imagine what some Jedi would believe if they found out what Anakin really did)**.

It had devastated Ahsoka. She hadn't left her room for a whole day when she found out about Anakin.

Jesse needed to fix this conversation, fast.

"Gah. We need you to be strong right now. You need to step up to the plate. We're all going to get through this together as a regiment. As a family," Jesse said, emphasizing the last three words.

Ahsoka sniffed, wiped away her tears, and smiled.

"Thanks Jesse," she said.

"Why don't you go on ahead. I'll watch over the captain," he said.

She nodded and walked out of the tent.

Rex stirred in his sleep again.

But with his breathing mask on, no one could tell that he was smiling.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Message from the Chancellor's office._

 _From: Office of the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic Congress._

 _To: The Admiralty of the Republic Navy._

 _Subject: Hammer of Dawn Deployment._

 _Gentlemen. These are uncertain times we live in. If the Republic is to survive, then we must bring our enemies to heel. You are hereby authorized to swiftly bring down the enemies of the Republic by any means necessary. That includes the use of the Hamer of Dawn weapons platform. We must destroy the CIS's will, and ability, to fight. That will lead to the Revolution's loss of willpower as well. Do what you feel is necessary to win this war for the survival of the Republic._

 _Signed: Tomas Dalyell, Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Congress._

 _Message ends_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Kashyyyk, Republic Base near Kashirro_.

"This is Commander Gree. We are about to be overrun. General Unduili is wounded, and General Vos is missing. The Seppies are knocking on my door. We can't hold them much longer!" He shouted into his com-link.

No response.

Gree and his men from the 41st Elite Corps, along with the Wookie natives, were in the middle of a fight for their very lives.

Red plasma crashed down all around them. Sand was kicked up by the concussive force, and the screams of wounded clones and cookies alike filled the air.

Ever since Master Yoda left for Coruscant, and the revolution started back in the core, the Republic has halted all major offensives into the Outer Rim. This emboldened the CIS to launch an offensive of their own.

Now, Separatist warships were hammering the place. The Republic Fleet suffered heavy casualties in orbit before scattering across the system.

Red laser bolts slammed into the beachheads and treetop buildings of Kachirro.

The RSV _Tranquility_ was still parked behind the beach and concealed by the trees.

It used its cannons to provide artillery support for the troops on the beach, and its dwindling fighter compliment fought desperately to hold off the CIS warships.

"Shit! No response!" Gree exclaimed.

Just then, several Hyena bombers swooped by, ready to their payload on the Tranquility.

The ship's cannons woke up and blasted away at the enemy bombers.

Several bombers were downed, but a few dropped their payload on the Star-Destroyer. Explosions blossomed all over its hull. The shields glowed and popped. The ship suffered multiple hull breaches. The ships was still intact, but its cannons fell silent, and fires raged across the ship.

Conderate forces continued the assault in the air and on the ground

"Sir, what are we gonna do?!"

Gree looked around. The city was on fire, the ship was on fire, and his men had no where to go.

"Just keep firing. If we go down, the we'll go down fighting like clones should!" Gree ordered.

"UHHAH!" the clones shouted as they continued fighting.

"GGRRRRR!" The Wookies chanted.

"Charge!" Gree shouted before the clones and Wookies pushed forward.

Droids had their arms ripped out of their sockets by raging Wookies. Clones blasted droids point blank and hacked away at them with their laser bayonets.

"For the Republic!" one clone shouted as he blasted away at the enemy.

"Come on you clankers," another clone said, taunting the droids with a signature slang term.

The battle raged even harder. Republic cannons blasted away at the CIS tanks in defiance. Wookie catamarans and Republic fighters continued to hold off the CIS ships.

Sep dropships were blasted out of the sky before they could land more troops. Republic Tanks pushed the enemy ground forces back into the lake.

As the clones secured the beaches, the CIS warships, which were still hovering over the lake, blasted the beachheads with an even greater ferocity.

"Is there anyone there? We need help now!" Gree shouted into his com-link.

" _This is Captain Jan Dodonna of the Republic Navy. We read you Commander. What's your situation_?" The voice asked.

"Sir. I've got the entire Sep Navy knocking on my door. We need air support, and we need it now," Gree said frantically.

" _Alright Commander. Mark those targets and we'll see what we can do_ ," Dodonna said.

"Aye Sir. Delta Squad mark those warships," Gree ordered into his com system.

" _Yes Sir,_ " Delta 38 acknowledged.

" _Got it. Targets marked. Just sit back and enjoy the view_ ," Dodonna said.

For a few minutes nothing happened.

Suddenly, the gray clouds started to glow blue.

Then several powerful beams split the clouds apart and connected to the Sep warships.

They exploded, their burning remains crashing into the lake below.

Every Clone and Wookie looked up to see what had just happened.

"Damn," one of the clones exclaimed softly.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Felucia, Outer Rim_.

Aayla Secura, and her 327th Star Corps, was in the fungal forests of Felucia.

She and her man were fighting for their lives. The CIS forces had dozens of heavy cannons in the hills. They were firing down on the Republic forces.

The Twi'lek Jedi, who was wearing tight pants and a tube top, was in the middle of it all.

As she deflected blaster bolts that were coming her way, her large breasts jiggled with every move she made.

Commander Bly and his men fired up at the mountain fortress.

Republic tanks exploded left and right. Several Gunships were shot down trying to get supplies into the area.

"Commander. Is there any way that we can take out those cannons?" Aayla asked as she deflected more and more shots with her blue saber.

"Sure, with a few battleships maybe!" He said.

Out of no where, several blue beams shot through the sky and slammed into the CIS positions.

They slowly moved across the hilltops like a giant destructive eraser.

Massive walls of fire rose up over the fungus. Thousands of birds flew away from the fire.

Everyone looked up in both horror and relief.

"Bly, was that ours?" Aayla asked.

At that moment, dozens of Republic fighters, bombers, and gunships flew down to the burning hilltops.

"I guess so. Everyone advance!" Bly ordered.

The Republic convoy got moving again.

Aayla and her men charged up to the CIS fortifications. They secured the area without encountering any resistance.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mygeeto, outer rim._

On the crystal world of Mygeeto, The clone and Droid armies were fighting for control of the city.

A long bridge connected the two sections of the city. The Republic side and the Separatist side.

A massive snow storm hovered over the battle.

Ki-Adi-Mundi and Commander Bacara are leading their Galactic Marines of the 21st Nova corps in a fight to take the other side.

"Come on!" Mundi called out.

As the Republic began to advance across the bridge, several Octuptarra tri-droids towered over the CIS positions on the other side.

They fired their heavy cannons at the bridge.

"Incoming!" Bacara shouted.

The bridge was hit by dozens of plasma blasts. It eventually started to give way.

"It's breaking away!" Captain Jet shouted out.

"Get clear! Get off the bridge!" Mundi ordered.

Everyone started to get clear, but many weren't fast enough.

The bridge fell into the deep gorge below, along with dozens of clones and several armored viechles.

Bacara could see the other side. Jet trooper droids and several hovering octuptarra tri-driods were amassing near the other side, ready for a counter-attack.

"Stand by. Get ready for them to counterattack!" Mundi called out as his men assumed a defensive stance.

A few moments later, the gray clouds began to glow blue.

"Now what?" Jet asked.

Several blue plasma beams split through the dark clouds and came crashing into the ruined and deserted city on the other side.

The droid army was wiped out along with the city.

Everyone was shocked. The city was just gone. And the Republic was just about ready for an attack that would obviously never come.

"What just happened?" one Clone asked as everyone stared at the burning city in disbelief.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Raxus, capital of the CIS, office of Premier Deschenko_.

The premier of the Confederacy of Independent Systems looked at the monitors in front of him.

They showed the raw destructive power that the Republic Navy was capable of.

Fleets were blown apart. Naval yards, airfields, droid/viechle factories on the frontline were blown to pieces and left to burn. Clone forces marched over the remains of their droid counterparts without any resistance.

The use of this new weapon by the Republic was reported on 29 different worlds in the outer rim. All were fortress worlds, some of which were close to Raxus and several other Separatist core worlds.

Deschenko was witnessing the end of the world. And whether he knew it then or now, he agreed to keep on fighting his way to the destruction of the Confederacy.

He wasn't the only one watching it. This was being transmitted by the Republic all over the galaxy.

It was supposed to be a show of force. It was working. Their revolution was dying down planet by planet until the mob scattered, surrendered, or fled underground.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said.

It was his secretary.

"Sir. You have a call coming in. It's Chancellor Dalyell," she said.

With a beep breath, he contemplated the news for several heart beats.

"Put it through," he ordered.

Chancellor Dalyell's image appeared on the holo-projector on his desk.

"what do you want?" He asked.

 _"Premier Deschenko. You've seen the power of the Hammer of Dawn. You've witnessed our destructive capability. I'm giving you one last chance to agree to come to the negotiating table. If you don't, then I will have no choice but to instruct the Republic Navy to unleash the full power of the hammer of Dawn onto your cities. Your fleets won't be able to stop us,"_ Dalyell said.

Deschenko's hands started to shake, and sweat began to pour down the side of his head.

"B-but, millions would die," he said.

"Billions already have," Dalyell stated, making Deschenko's throat swell up. "I'll give you one more week to accept my offer. You know how to reach me".

Dalyell's hologram disappeared, leaving Deschenko alone in his office with his thoughts.

This was the end of the CIS as he knew it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mandalore, Republic diplomatic transport, en route to Sun'dari_.

A Consular class frigate, with several V-Wings escorting it, was about to land in Sun'dari. What was left of it anyway.

It was carrying the people who were going to negotiate with the CIS, who had finally decided to get off of their high horses after being bombed into submission.

Lux Bonteri, who was with several other senators-including Bail Organa, Riyo Chuchi, and Mon Mothma-looked out a window.

Smoke columns still towered over their points of origin in the distance.

Debris and rubble littered the streets of the once proud city.

"This place has seen better days," Riyo said.

"Ahsoka was right: the fighting here must've been brutal," Lux said.

"Mmm. The People of Mandalore are resilient. Now that the fighting is mostly done with, they can start rebuilding what was lost," Mon Mothma said.

The two younger Senators nodded in agreement before they looked back down at the city below.

Construction crews and volunteers were helping clear up the city.

Soldiers guarded every point of interest.

The consular ship swooped over the city. It touched down on a landing pad on top of the Royal Palace. The fighters all landed around the ship.

The Senators all embarked from the ship.

An armored figure with red hair and a petite form walked over to the parked ship.

"Welcome to Mandalore. We're honored to welcome the esteemed representatives of the Republic," Bo-Katan Kryze said.

"It is our pleasure to be here," Bail said as he gave a slight bow of respect before he extended his hand to her, which she took.

Bo-Katan looked past everyone at Lux. They looked at each other. It wasn't exactly friendly.

"You again. Hm. I haven't seen you since you and your girlfriend burned our camp to the ground," she said.

"What's she talking about?" Rio asked. "Long story," Lux said.

"Well I suppose since your girlfriend helped take back our world we can let by-gones be by-gones," Bo-Katan said.

Lux gave her a light scowl. "I'll be sure to pass that along," he said.

"Very good. I'll show you to your quarters," Bo said as she walked towards the Palace.

As they walked through the palace, they could see scorch marks, blasted open walls, and floor craters.

"Don't worry. Everything is relatively intact. So we should be good," Bo said.

They passed by several clones occasionally. They were celebrating.

"The War's over, we did it!" One shouted.

They all cheered out loud.

That's when he saw a familiar figure conversing with some of the clones, including one who had bacta patches and a hover chair (Rex).

She was an orange togrutan with blue and white striped head-tails. She wore a skin-tight gray top and skin-tight brown pants that showed off her body in all of its womanly glory. She had a diamond cut out over her chest, which gave the casual onlooker a perfect view of her gravity defying D-cup breasts. Her large jugs were wider than her well-trimmed stomach. Her tight pants hugged her butt cheeks very well.

Ahsoka looked like she was deep in conversation with her men when she turned her head towards the column of politicians passing by.

Her face lit up a little and she smiled when she saw Lux.

His eyes connected with hers, and they were caught in a trance.

Ahsoka looked like she would faint if she swooned over him anymore than she was already. And Lux was so focused on her beauty that he didn't notice a column in his way.

"Uh," the young senator grunted as he bumped into the column.

Ahsoka brought her hand to her mouth to keep herself from laughing to hard.

Her men saw what happened and they all chuckled.

Lux, while rubbing his forehead, smiled sheepishly and continued onward with the rest of the delegates.

Riyo smiled before she elbowed Lux playfully. "And I thought Jar Jar Binks was clumsy".

"Ha Ha Ha, very funny," Lux said.

They all continued down the hall until they reached their quarters.

Everyone was given a room.

Lux went inside and started unpacking his suitcase. It had a queen-sized bed, a refresher (bathroom), and a sliding glass door that led to a balcony that looked out over the city.

As he started unpacking, he heard someone clearing their throat behind him.

He looked behind him to see someone leaning against the open door-frame.

It was Ahsoka, who was smirking.

He smiled back.

"That was quite the entrance you made Lux," she said as she stepped into the room and used her elbow to press a button behind her.

The door closed and she walked over, her large jugs jiggling with each step she took towards him.

She pressed herself against him, rubbing her breasts against his jacket, and coiled her arms around his neck.

"And here I was afraid that I haven't left an impression on you," she said, referring to him smacking into the column only moments ago.

Lux smiled.

"Never. Your beauty will always stun me. And quite frankly, you're worth the wait," he said as he placed one hand on the small of her back, his fingertips brushing her plump butt cheeks.

She smiled and blushed before smashing her lips against his. They closed their eyes and deepened the kiss.

Lux wrapped his other arm around her hour-glass waist.

In that moment, Ahsoka could almost feel the pure raw emotions coming from Lux through the kiss. His longing for her touch, the fear that she wouldn't return to him, the anxiety he felt when she was out fighting the war.

Ahsoka moaned as she started to envelope Lux's lips with her own. Their tongues began to slowly duel for control of the other's mouth. Ahsoka let Lux win that battle.

Lux allowed his hands to roam her body. They travelled up her waist, and along her shoulders and arms.

He eventually brought them down to her breasts, which he started to lightly rub.

Ahsoka moaned in pleasure and let one of her legs slowly wrap around Lux's pelvis, so she could feel the hardened bulge forming under his pants. She began to unzip his jacket, allowing her to snake her arms inside the jacket.

Lux noticed both of these actions. It meant that Ahsoka wanted more attention from him, which he was happy to provide.

He moved his hands from her breasts down to her butt cheeks. He reached underneath them to lift her up.

Ahsoka yelped and giggled.

She wrapped both of her legs around Lux's waist, as he carried her over to the bed.

He placed his knees on the bed while still carrying Ahsoka.

Lux fell forward on top of Ahsoka.

She giggled as they bounced up and down on the soft silken bed sheets.

He dove in to silence her giggles by kissing her again.

Ahsoka fell silent and accepted Lux's kiss.

They began to make out as Lux began to rock his pelvis, making him slowly grind against Ahsoka.

Lux grunted while Ahsoka moaned against his lips. He got out of his jacket and threw it to the side.

He had a white button-up collared shirt underneath with long sleeves

Lux then went down Ahsoka's body, trailing kisses along her jawline down her head-tails.

The young senator was rewarded with Ahsoka's giggling.

Eventually, he made it it the diamond cutout over her chest.

He rested his hands on her plump breasts. His hands clenched and unclenched, making the soft mountains of flesh sink and rise with his fingers.

This made Ahsoka sigh and throw her head back into the pillow.

Lux then buried his face into her chest. He rubbed his cheeks back and forth between her soft jugs.

But before the lovers could continue their little escapade, someone began to knock on the door.

The two of them gasped.

Lux sighed in disbelief while Ahsoka laughed a little.

"You've got to be kidding me," he said.

"You have to learn to have fun with it Luxie. Now go see who it is," Ahsoka said.

"This is going to be humiliating," Lux said, referring to the massive bulge in his pants. He got up and went to the door.

He answered the door.

It was Riyo Chuchi.

"Riyo," Lux said.

"Hello Lux. The other wanted me to let you know that the CIS delegates are here. The meeting is tomorrow at 8.00 am," Riyo said.

"Thank you. I'll uh..be there tomorrow," Lux said.

Riyo noticed something.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I just have company right now," Lux explained.

"Hi Riyo!" Ahsoka called out from the bed that was around the corner.

"Oh Ahsoka. May I come in and say hello?" Riyo asked.

"Uhm, er, not tonight. I, we, uhm. We're kind of in the middle of something," Lux tried to explain.

Rio looked confused before she looked down and saw the bulge in Lux's pants. He looked off to the side a little embarrassed, his cheeks bright red.

Her eyes shot back up and she blushed. Her hands shot up to her mouth.

"Oh! I see. In that case, I'll get out of your hair," she said as she walked off. "Goodnight Senator".

"You to," he said. He closed the door, locked it, and sighed in relief. "Finally".

Lux walked back around the corner.

Ahsoka was laying down in the bed, with the sheets over her. But all of her clothes and boots were piled up next to the bed, with her sabers on the nightstand.

Lux knew what that meant.

Ahsoka sat back up in the bed and stretched.

The sheets fell down from her shoulder down to her waist, revealing her breasts and stomach.

Her lifestyle as a warrior did her body well, as not a single bit of body fat was visible on her well-trimmed hourglass stomach.

Her massive D-cup jugs rose and collapsed with every breath she took. The hardened nipples moved in tiny circles everytime her breasts heaved. It looked like her lungs had to work extra hard to push the extra weight.

Ahsoka leaned back and propped herself up with her hands.

Lux was mesmerized by the naked goddess sitting in his bed, waiting for him.

"Now...where were we Luxie?" Ahsoka asked with a seductive smirk.

Lux snapped out of it and smirked.

He took his clothes off one layer at a time.

The suspense made Ahsoka chew on her lips.

Lux was soon totally naked before her walked over to the bed.

He lifted the sheets and got under them with Ahsoka.

The sheets covered everything below their waists.

When Lux laid atop Ahsoka, smashing her breast down with his pecks, and making her nipples disappear under the mounds of warm soft flesh.

Lux smashed his lips against Ahsoka's, and they both began to make out again before they clasped their hands together and rested them to either side of them.

After a few moments, Ahsoka's Lekku started to make a purring noise. It meant that Ahsoka was experiencing pure bliss.

Lux knew that and he began to thrust his erection into Ahsoka's body.

She gasped, closed her eyes, and threw her head back into the pillow.

Her moans aroused Lux further, and he began to repeatedly pound into Ahsoka's flower at a faster rate.

He rested his chin on her shoulder and pressed his face in between her cheek and Lekku.

His hot breath tickled her neck.

Their bodies began to moisten and both lovers continued to moan in pleasure as they rubbed their slippery bodies against one another's.

Moments later, Lux's scrotum clenched and a throbbing sensation travelled along his shaft.

He grunted and began to pump his hot and sticky substance into Ahsoka's body, causing her to sigh and gasp in pure ecstasy. Lux would continue to do plunder Ahsoka's beautiful body throughout the night.

No matter what bad thing they've experienced in their recent memories, they could both forget about it that night as the sounds of their love making could drown out their painful thoughts, and be heard down the hall.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Senator Padme Amidala's apartment, Coruscant_.

A DC0052 Intergalactic Speeder pulls up to the veranda landing of Padme's apartment.

The cockpit of the sleek yellow Galactic Speeder opens, and a hooded figure emerges and walks onto the veranda. An alarm goes off deep in the apartment. The figure stops before a security curtain that protects the veranda. C-3PO enters the veranda and approaches the figure.

"Hello, might I help you . . . Oh, it's you, Master Kenobi. Come in, quickly," Threepio urged

The security curtain disappears, and the figure lifts his hood. It is indeed Obi-Wan. The alarm stops sounding.

"Has Anakin been here . . . ?" He asked.

"Yes . . . right after Palpatine's...suden removal.

Padme came down the stairs in a robe. Threepio decided that this was probably the best time to leave, which he did.

"Master Kenobi!" Padme exclaimed.

She embraced Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan, I glad to see you. After everything that has happened..." Padma started.

"The Republic is on the brink of collapse. Padme...The Jedi Order has...been forced to take drastic measures," he said.

"I know, it's hard to believe everything to which we've dedicated our lives was nearly destroyed from within," she said.

"I believe we have been part of a plot hundreds of years in the making," Obi-Wan said.

"Well...The Jedi are still here. There is still hope?" Padme asked enthusiastically.

"No. Padme. It's not over yet. The Sith are still at large. They're trying to rule over the galaxy much like they did over a thousand years ago," Obi-Wan explained.

"The Sith!?" She asked confused.

"I'm here looking for Anakin . . . When was the last time you saw him?" Obi-Wan asked, a little frantically.

She looked confused, and a little concerned.

"Just the other day," Padme asked.

"And do you know where he is now?" He asked.

Palme looked down. She did know where he was, but she knew where his current loyalties were, and they weren't exactly with the Jedi's at the moment, if that was still the case.

"No," she ultimately said.

"Padme, I need your help. He's in grave danger," Obi-Wan said.

"From the Sith?" She asked.

"From himself-Obi-Wan sits down-...Padme...Anakin has turned to the dark side," he said slowly, ever so slightly emphasizing each word.

She recoiled in disgust.

"You're wrong! How could you even say that?" She asked.

"I have seen a security hologram attacking Master's Windu and Fisto. He even killed over a dozen Clones. His own men. He helped the Chancellor escape," he explained.

"Not Anakin! He couldn't!" Padme said, in denial.

"He was deceived by a lie. We all were. It appears that the Chancellor is behind everything, including the war. Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for. After the death of Count Dooku, Anakin became his new apprentice," Obi-Wan said, looking her in the eye.

"I don't believe you ... I can't," she said, with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Padme, I must find him," he said. She refused to face him. Then she turned to him when the realization hit her.

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?" She asked.

"He has become a very great threat. I will try to capture him, but ultimately I'll do what I must," he said.

Padme sat back down. Obi-Wan only just noticed the bump on her stomach region.

"I can't . . ." she said, as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Anakin is the father, isn't he?" He asked.

Palme looked away.

"I'm so sorry,"

Obi-Wan turns and leaves as Padme stares at the wall transfixed, not knowing what to do. She is worried and tormented. Obi-Wan takes off in the Speeder.

She studies the japor snippet that is hanging around her neck, that Anakin gave her 13 years ago.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Coruscant, landing platform, a few hours later_.

A small Naboo Skiff rests on a landing platform in the vast congestion of Coruscant. Padme gets out of her Speeder, followed by Captain Typho and C-3PO.

"My Lady, let me come with you," Typho insisted. But Padme pressed on.

"There is no danger. The fighting is over, and . . . this is personal," she said as she continued towards the shuttle.

Typho bowed respectfully.

"As you wish, My Lady . . . but I strongly disagree," he said.

"I'll be all right, Captain," she said as she stepped onto the ramp. "This is something I must do myself. Besides, Threepio will look after me".

"Oh, dear," Threepio said as he followed her up the ramp.

Typho goes back to his speeder and takes off as Padme and Threepio board the small Naboo Skiff.

Unbeknownst to either of them, a shadow moves out from under the Skiff.

It's Obi-Wan. He quickly jumps onto the retracting ramp as the Skiff takes off.

Threepio chatters away as Padme breaks down in tears, the painful reality sinking in.

"Green light. Do you know that I think I'm beginning to get the hang of this flying business," Threepio said as he piloted the ship.

Obi-Wan stows away on Padme's ship. The ship lifts from the landing platform, heads into the traffic lanes, and prepares to move into orbit past the Republic Blockade.

As Obi-Wan sat quietly in the ship's lower compartments, he pressed a small button on his communicator.

It was emitting a small signal, which was being picked up by the Jedi Temple.

In the Temple communication center, Windu and several other Jedi were tracking it. A hologram of Commander Cody stood at attention.

"All right. We've got him," Windu said before he turned his attention to Cody. "Commander, lock onto this signal and follow it. Obi-Wan may need help on this one".

"Yes Sir," Cody said before his hologram disappeared.

Windu leaned over on the holo-table and looked at the Naboo Skiff that was flying out of the system.

"May the force be with you Master Kenobi," he said to himself.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **there's part 10 for you folks. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Review, Review, Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Have no fear, Grubkiller was here.**

 **Hey folks, here's part 11.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Review when you're done.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Unknown location_.

 _Ahsoka found herself surrounded by fog._

 _It was so thick that she could've cut it apart with her lightsabers._

 _She looked around, confused._

 _"Hello?!" She called out. Her voice echoed through the fog._

 _A hissing noise called to her._

 _It sounded like the hissing noise was saying 'Ahsoka'._

 _This peaked her interest._

 _"Is someone there?" She asked._

 _All of a sudden, the fog lifted, and the world around her was on fire._

 _Bodies littered the ground around her. Many of them were Clones and Jedi, including younglings. Many more were men, women, and children._

 _On closer inspection, it looked like Coruscant. Its mighty skyscrapers were on fire or knocked over._

 _In the distance, the Senate building was ripped open, like someone placed a grenade inside of a doll-house._

 _The Jedi Temple's towers were damaged, while the roof was on fire._

 _Every part of what she was seeing was beyond disturbing._

 _"Ahsoka," someone said behind her._

 _Someone from the corpse pile limped towards her._

 _She almost screamed._

 _But, when she looked closer, she saw who it was._

 _Her old master, Anakin Skywalker._

 _"Anakin?!" She exclaimed._

 _She went over to him, to keep him from falling forward._

 _"What happened?" She asked, tears rolling down her cheeks._

 _"The..." He coughed. "...The Sith. Why weren't you there Ahsoka? Why did you leave us when we needed you the most?"_

 _Ahsoka was in utter shock._

 _"What? No! I was trying to help others," she said frantically, even more tears rolled down her cheeks._

 _"But I needed you here. You failed me. You failed all of us," he accused her, before a pair of red blades jutted out of his chest._

 _Ahsoka screamed and fell onto her back, as her old master was killed right in front of her._

 _When her master keeled over and slumped to the ground dead, the hooded figure with the two blades walked over to her._

 _"Stay back!" She ordered as she reached for her lightsabers. But to her surprise and horror, they were not on her belt._

 _The figure above her cackled as he raised his blades._

 _Ahsoka closed her eyes just as he brought his blades down._

 _But instead of being killed, something else happened._

She abruptly work up in a cold sweat, still laying flat on the bed.

Ahsoka gasped in a deep breath while clenching her hands as hard as she could.

For a moment, she struggled to remember where she was.

And to remember why she was naked.

She looked to her left out the window.

It was still dark out.

She looked to her right and saw someone was in the bed with her, and also naked.

It was her boyfriend, Lux Bonteri. He was laying on his side and snuggled in close to her.

He had one of his arms draped over her naked belly.

As she continually breathed in heavily, her breasts heaved with each anxiously nervous breath, causing the sheets to rise and fall with them.

Ahsoka then started to think about the dream she had.

Then she started thinking of her Master. Her master, who was now dead _(A/N: according to the Jedi Council)_.

She choked up and started to gasp.

Tears welled up in her eyes before they streamed down her cheeks before the sobbing began.

After a few minutes, Lux stirred in his sleep. He moaned in his sleep.

But when Ahsoka continued to sob, he eventually woke up.

He yawned very loudly and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Lux then realized that his lover was crying.

He turned a light on, dimly lighting up the dark room.

Lux propped himself onto one arm and he ran the other one up her naked body, while still under the sheets, to pull her chin to him.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?" He asked with concern. Almost immediately, she buried her face into his shoulder, her tears getting his shoulder wet.

She sniffled hard.

"He's gone. My master's gone. I failed him," Ahsoka said as she continued to sob.

"What are you talking about?" Lux asked. "The planet's been liberated".

"But Maul got away and Rex was nearly killed. And now Anakin's dead. I wasn't there when he needed me," she said as she sniffed and sobbed.

Lux, having suffered through a few tragedies of his own, understood what Ahsoka was going through. He didn't know much about being a Jedi, but her knew one thing: The bond between Master and Apprentice was unbreakable.

He reached down and grabbed Ahsoka's wrists, before kissing her knuckles.

"Ahsoka, I understand what you're going through. But, you didn't let anyone down. You did your best. You pushed 110% every time. If you're master was around right now, then he would be the proudest Jedi in the galaxy. No, the proudest person in the universe. In fact, I'm proud of you Ahsoka," Lux said.

Ahsoka sniffed again and wiped away her tears.

She looked at him, her Lekku turning a darker shade of blue. Her cheeks were tinted pink a little.

"Re-really?" She asked in a choked up voice.

"More than anyone," he smiled.

She smiled back at him. Then the smile became more and more mischievous.

Ahsoka leaned up and the sheets fell from her shoulders. Her breasts and stomach were shown off.

She lied back down on the bed and she arched her back. Her head was thrown back into the pillow with her hands clasped over it, and her breasts were being pushed into the air.

The petite, yet curvaceous and busty, togrutan was presenting to her boyfriend. No, her lover.

"Prove it," she ordered in a seductive tone.

Lux smiled and climbed on top of Ahsoka.

He hovered his face over her stomach before he started planting kisses on it.

These actions caused Ahsoka to giggle. He travelled up her body until his lips found her breasts.

Ahsoka's giggles turned into sighs.

With his lips, he left kisses on her breasts and the valley in between. Moments later he started to suck on one of Ahsoka's nipples like a pacifier. He then started to give the other one the same treatment.

Ahsoka continued to sigh in pleasure before Lux placed his lips on hers.

The two of them began to make out.

As their tongues dueled for control of the others mouth, Lux began to thrust his erect member into Ahsoka's flower.

She gasped and sighed in pure ecstasy.

Lux continued to thrust his hips into Ahsoka's.

She crossed her legs around his waist.

The pleasurable sensation she was feeling caused her arch her back. She leaned her head back as far as could into the pillows and pushed her massive jugs into Lux's chest. She reached behind his head and pulled it onto her shoulder.

Soon, Lux began to feel his erection throb inside of his lover's flower. Ashoka's walls tightened around it, bringing on her orgasm. She gasped loudly when this happened.

"Ahsoka. I think I'm about to...uuuhhhh!" He started to say. He wouldn't be able to finish as he began to pump his load into her body.

When Ahsoka felt Lux's seed shoot up into her womb, she could see a white haze filling her vision. She started to think that she was going to black out.

When he was pumped dry, he collapsed onto his side.

Ahsoka rolled them over and rested her head on top of his chest.

Lux kissed the tips of Ahsoka's montrals.

"I love you Ahsoka," Lux said.

"I love you too Luxie," she said almost breathlessly before she drifted off to sleep, with Lux still inside of her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Murkhana's moon, Contested space, UNSC rally point_.

Out near the Separatist planet of Murkhana, the UNSC was gathering all of its forces in this galaxy.

With the CIS on the verge of defeat, the UNSC wanted out.

But they needed to wait for all of their forces to return. Their were only a couple of major fleets in the galaxy. But they were waiting for the smaller battle groups to return.

Ships've been arriving all morning.

Somewhere between the planet and the moon, UNSC battle group Foxtrot was scouting the region.

One Marathon Class Cruiser, UNSC _Gates of Hell_ , and a few Frigate escorts were making sure no one got to curious.

Captain Farley watched as her ship's longsword bombers patrolled ahead. The planet Murkhana was under siege by Republic forces.

She looked to her left and saw Rear Admiral Hawkins. He was the Commander of the battle group.

"Sir? Why is this system the rally point. It's too close to the front for my liking," she said.

She was right. Murkhana was one of the bloodiest fights in the outer rim sieges. The Republic had only recently been able to gain the upper hand on the planet.

"I don't like it anymore than you do Captain. But we have our orders. We need to wait here for Lord Hood and Rear Admiral Osman. They're bringing the Infinity and battle group Dakota to keep the Republic out of our hair," Hawkins said.

"But won't the Republic get antsy? What are they going to think when the flagship of the entire Navy comes right on their doorstep?"

"The Republic is preoccupied with the CIS. And sense they're currently in the middle of a cease fire, I don't see them attacking anytime soon," the Admiral said with confidence.

However, near battle group Foxtrot's position was a Republic stealth corvette.

The clones aboard the ship were watching the UNSC's every move and sending the information back to HQ.

Both sides were currently ignorant of the other's intentions.

One side thought that the other side wasn't a threat and shouldn't be worried about, while the other side believed that the other was planning a massive attack.

The galaxies biggest mis-understatement was about to unfold.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Message to Grand Army HQ on Coruscant_.

 _This is Stealth Corvette 935. Sir. A UNSC fleet is currently gathering over Murkhana's moon. With our current forces in system tied down in the occupation of Murkhana, we are not outfitted with the ability to take on a UNSC Task force. And with the UNSC gathering in this sector, which is close to Mandalore, we believe that they and radical elements of the CIS are planning an assault on the peace conference in Sun'dari._

 _Recommendation: Immediate neutralization of the threat._

 _Message ends._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Royal Palace, Sun'dari, Mandalore_.

Lux could hear a beeping noise in his sleep.

He slowly woke up.

When he opened his eyes, they were fuzzy. As he blinked, his vision came into focus.

With his eye sight fully cleared up, he could see the beautiful togrutan that he made love to last night still laying on top of him.

Ahsoka stirred a little in her sleep. She groaned as she struggled to wake up.

Lux smiled down at her before stroking her head tails with one hand, while holding the small of her back with the other.

She moaned lightly in pleasure before snuggling her head into Lux's embrace.

That's when he remembered that he heard beeping in his sleep.

It was his com-device. It was giving him a notification.

7:15 AM. He then remembered when Senator Chuchi said that the peace conference started at 8:00 AM.

He had 45 minutes to get ready and go eat breakfast downstairs.

Lux turned his head back to Ahsoka, who was not only awake, but staring right at him.

She was smiling. Her blue eyes sparkled like two crystal pools.

"Why good morning," Lux said with a smirk.

Ahsoka reached to scratch Lux's cheek. "Hm. Good Morning to you too".

She leaned in and pressed her lips to Lux's. She moaned against his lips.

They broke apart to look into each others eyes.

"You know, I've never slept in a nice warm bed with a girl to share it with," Lux said as he glided his hands up and down Ahsoka's waist.

Neither of them noticed, but Lux was still inside of Ahsoka. He began to stiffen and spring up.

"Mmmmm. And I've never gone to bed with somebody inside of me," Ahsoka said when she noticed it.

She stood up on her knees, straddling Lux. She slowly started to ride him.

"Mmmmm. Maybe we should make this a daily affair," Ahsoka said as she arched her back, clasped her hands behind her leaned back head, and pushed her large jugs out.

Lux leaned his head back into the pillow as his girlfriend rode his lap.

But then he remembered the meeting in 40 minutes.

"Wait, Ahsoka? I have to...have to...uuuhhhhh," Lux tried to speak, but he was overcome with pleasure as exploded inside of Ahsoka.

He threw his head back as he started pumping into her, again.

Ahsoka threw her own head back and she sighed in pleasure as she felt Lux's hot and sticky substance shoot up her womb. Her head disappeared behind her shoulders.

When they were done orgasming, Lux tried, once again, to explain.

He sat up and lifted her off of him.

As she lied down in the silk sheets of the bed, he got off the bed and walked towards the refresher.

"I have to be out of here in about 20 minutes," Lux called out to her.

Ahsoka just sat there for about 15 minutes, thinking.

She got up and started putting her clothes back on.

When she was done, wearing her dark gray outfit with the top with the diamond cutout with the matching skirt and brown pants, she walked into the refresher.

Lux was already done showering, combing his hair (which was styled the way it was at the beginning of A Friend In Need), brushing his teeth, and shaving. He was all dressed up except for his jacket, which she was wearing over her outfit, but unzipped.

The sleeves were too long for her, as her hands were no where to be seen.

She stood before him with a pouty look.

He gave her a look that said ' _come on, really_?'

"Do you have to go Luxie?" Ahsoka asked as sweetly and innocently as she could.

He smirked before walking up to her.

His hands went into the open jacket that she was wearing and coiled around her body, where they rested on her hips.

She still looked up at him with a pouty look. He brought one of his hands up to hold her chin.

"Look. I know that you've been looking forward to spending time with me. I've wanted the same thing too. I was so worried about not being able to see you. But...We're still technically at War. All I need from you is just a few more hours to end it and I promise you that I am all yours," Lux said.

Ahsoka's pouty look disappeared and turned into a smile.

She stood on her tippy toes, coiled her arms around Lux's neck, pressed her tits against his pecks. "Alright," she said as she smashed her lips against Lux's. He pulled her in, with his hands on her hips. Their tongues began to explore each other's mouths. Ahsoka practically swallowed Lux's lips as she pulled him deeper into the kiss.

When Lux broke away from Ahsoka's lips, he went behind her and lifted the jacket off of her shoulders.

He threw it on and prepared to step out the door.

"I'll see you later, my little 'Soka," he said, using the nickname that Plo Koon used for her, which she told him about.

Ahsoka smiled, blushed, crossed her arms over her chest, smashing her jugs together, and gave him a little wave.

He smiled back at her and took off down the hall.

After grabbing a quick bite to eat, he went to the conference to meet up with his colleagues.

Mothma and Organa were in conversation.

Rio saw Lux coming and flagged him down.

"Good morning Senator. I take it you had a ' _pleasant_ ' night?" She asked.

Lux gave her a blank stare. His cheeks turned pink.

 _Oh God! She must've heard us last night_.

"Uhm...You, you could say that," Lux said as he waited outside.

Soon, they were going to be discussing the end of the war, and the future of the galaxy.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Peace Conference_.

At the peace conference, with newly appointed Duchess Bo-katan Kryze _(sworn in by Ahsoka for symbolic reasons)_ presiding over the chamber, both sides argued back and forth for hours.

The CIS delegation would agree to an Armistice if the Republic agreed to a few of the terms that the Separatists made.

The Republic had to agree that the occupation of the outer rim was only temporary and that the regional governors would be removed from power as soon as the CIS was fully reintegrated into the Republic.

Another request involved the withdraw of all Republic forces from the Mandalorian system.

In return the CIS had to pay reparations to neutral and Republic systems that it committed atrocities against, and the Republic was allowed to build up a military presence in the outer rim.

Some parts of the deal were agreed upon.

But the rest would be discussed at a later date.

For now, it was time to call it a night.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Royal Palace, Sun'dari, Mandalore, events concurrent to the peace conference_.

With Lux at the meeting, Ahsoka had to find a way to pass the time.

So she decided to take a stroll around the palace.

Ahsoka had breakfast with her troopers and then went to visit Rex in the infirmary.

She had an interesting conversation with Rex. He was being promoted to commander, and Appo to captain.

And the 501st Legion had a new General, who was on his way to Mandalore with the rest of the Elite division.

His name was General Rahm Kota, a respected General. He was known to train militia units against the CIS in a guerrilla war. They would spend months trying to track him down. It got him so much recognition that the CIS put a large price on his head. No one was ever able to cash in. It was said that Kota was only defeated twice. Both by Grievous. Now, he was going to be leading the Elite 501st Legion.

He also told her that Anakin would've been proud of her achievements on Mandalore. Everyone was taking it hard, but they would through it as a unit. If the clones were all brothers, then Ahsoka was the younger sister. And they were all mourning their father.

After a few hours of strolling the palace, she eventually went back to her room.

She meditated for a little while before going to the refresher.

When she was inside, Ahsoka brushed her teeth and washed her face.

That's when a voice came from behind her.

"You've done well my student," the voice said.

Ahsoka turned around and saw who it was.

It was a woman with hair the color of grass, and cream colored skin.

She wore a beautiful gown that hugged her body, showing off its womanly glory. It had a V-neck that plunged all the way down to her bikini line. It showed off her plump breast very well.

The woman was the Daughter. An ancient force wielder from the planet Mortis. When Ahsoka and her masters were stranded there, the Daughter was absorbed into Ahsoka's body to save her life.

"You've shown great skill in the recent battle. I think you are advancing further than I thought," she said as she took a step closer to Ahsoka, her breasts jiggling as she went.

"I had a pretty good teacher," Ahsoka said as she looked in the mirror. She could see the daughter place a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes. It is unfortunate what happened to your master. But that is the natural order of things," she said to Ahsoka.

"Do you really think that I'm the one who'll protect Mortis one day, and keep balance to the force?" Ahsoka asked, changing the subject.

Ahsoka was training in the ways of the Gray Jedi Order, and Daughter was teaching her to become a powerful force wielder one day. Ahsoka will, at some point, possess Daughter's powers.

"Do not worry young one. That day will arrive in due time. Patients. For now, you must live your life and perform your duties to the cause you fight for. Mmmm, and to that incredible lover of yours," Daughter said as she placed her hands on Ahsoka's belly and pressed her breasts against her back.

Ahsoka's rear head tail was sandwiched between the Daughter's warm and soft jugs.

"Or sense we share this body..." Daughter said as she squeezed Ahsoka's tits from behind. "...our lover".

Ever since the Daughter became apart of Ahsoka, she's been able to feel everything that Ahsoka felt. That included pleasure. She can feel it when Lux is making love to Ahsoka. So in a way, Lux is also making love to the Daughter.

Ahsoka moaned in pleasure as her breasts were being squeezed by the Daughter. She then felt hot and wet kisses being left up and down her head tails.

"Mmmm, I'd be more than happy to oblige," Ahsoka said as she turned around and faced the Daughter.

She smashed her lips against Daughter's in a wet soaking kiss. They both moaned in pleasure.

Daughter lightly pushed Ahsoka to the bathroom counter.

When her butt touched the counter, she lied down and pulled the Daughter down with her.

They were both laying down on the counter.

Ahsoka flipped them over so that she was on top.

She looked down at the Daughter, who smiled up at her.

"You really are advancing quickly," she said to her student/host.

Ahsoka was on all fours, but when she lied down on top of Daughter, their massive breasts were smashed into each other.

She dove down and smashed her wet lips against the Daughter's.

At this point, Daughter decided to be as close as she could to her host.

So she brought her powers to bare on Ahsoka.

Suddenly, both of their clothes started to disappear in a wave of gold petals that faded when they hit the ground.

Both women were naked, their warm and soft bodies pressing against each other.

Ahsoka broke the kiss to look down at the naked woman beneath her own nude body.

"Impressive..." Ahsoka said as she used her orange hands to rub Daughter's cream colored breasts. "...Mmmmm. Most impressive".

She dove back down to kiss the Daughter and they both continued their erotic little escapade.

An Orange body was rubbing against a creamy glowing body.

As they continued to make out, their D-cup tits began rubbing against each others, and each woman began rubbing one of their legs between the others, to rub each other's nether regions.

 **(A/N: I understand that this scene makes little sense and both characters are OOC. But then again, welcome to fan-fiction, where everyone is OOC and nothing makes sense.)**

They were both on the verge of having an orgasm when Ahsoka was able to hear a faint hissing noise with her Lekku.

Then a familiar voice called out to her from the guest room entrance.

" _Ahsoka! I'm back_!" Lux called out.

Both of the interlocked and naked ladies froze and looked at the refresher door, which was closed.

"What are we going to do?" Ahsoka whispered in a panicked tone.

Daughter looked up at her with one eye brow higher than the other. A look that said ' _seriously?_ '.

"I can hide inside of you and you're his naked lover. I'm sure you'll think of something," Daughter said as she faded away and disappeared inside of Ahsoka's nude body.

Ahsoka was now alone in the refresher with no clothes on.

Then an idea came to mind.

She cracked the refresher door open just enough to see the other side.

Lux was sitting on the edge of the bed. He must've assumed that Ahsoka wasn't in the room and retired for the night. He was taking his shoes, socks, ornate shoulder pads, and gauntlets off.

 _Mmmm. Maybe I'll give him a hand_.

Ahsoka raised her hand and focused on the zipper tab on his jacket.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzip

The pull tab was pulled down and his button-up shirt came undone.

Lux looked down in surprise, his eyes bulging out of his skull, as his pecks were being revealed.

When his tops were completely undone, he looked around.

Then he saw the refresher door was a crack open. It then closed as soon as he laid eyes on it.

He chuckled to himself as he got up and shed his jacket and shirt, leaving him naked from the waist up.

"Alright Ahsoka. I know it's you in there. Why don't you come out and...," he said as he opened the door.

But when he opened it he stopped talking, for he was met by an incredible sight.

Ahsoka stood naked before him, in front of the bathtub. She leaned against one of the walls.

"Hey Luxie," she said seductively, gliding her hands up and down her body. "I was wondering if you wanted to have a little fun?"

"UUuuhhhh!" Lux sounded out as his mouth hung open.

"Hm, I guess you're content with just watching," Ahsoka said as she started to rub her own breasts.

She crossed one leg over the other, before she started to sway her hips lightly.

As her hips swayed to the left and right, her butt cheeks went up and down.

She placed her hands on the side of her tits to push them together.

Ahsoka then moved her hands up the side of her head-tails, her breasts jiggling as she let go of them.

She then clasped her hands behind her back, arched her back, threw her head over he shoulders, and pushed her breasts out.

Lux was watching his girlfriend's erotic dance with interest.

A bulge formed in his pants.

Ahsoka noticed it.

 _Hey Daugther, wanna give me, other rater Lux, a hand?_

 _Mmmm. With pleasure my naughty apprentice._

Daughter, while inside Ahsoka's body, reached out with the force to focus on Lux's crotch.

 _Pluck! Zzzzzzzzzzzzip!_

That was the sound of Lux's pants being undone.

The bulge in his boxers was released from his pants.

He then felt an invisible pressure being placed on his erection.

Tingles went up his spine, while a quivering sensation moved throughout his midsection.

He would've assume that it was Ahsoka, who was still dancing for him, using the force on him. But the pleasure got to him.

He leaned his head back against the door as his erection was being worked on by an invisible hand.

Suddenly, Lux's erection started to throb.

He looked down just in time to feel it burst.

His mouth hung open to let out a sigh as his seed shot out of his throbbing tip and got his boxer's wet.

Ahsoka looked again and noticed the wet spot.

She smiled, stopped dancing and walked over to Lux, her jugs bouncing with excitement along the way.

When she was right in front of him, she placed her hands on his lower abs and ran her fingertips up his torso before she finally reached his shoulders. She then leaned in further and smashed her tits against Lux's pecks, her nipples disappearing under their soft flesh, before pressing her lips against his.

Lux puckered his lips to deepen the kiss before he rested his hands on her naked hips.

Ahsoka placed her hands on the back of his head, while scratching his hair, to pull him deeper into the kiss.

After a few minutes, Ahsoka pulled away and broke the kiss. Their lips made a smacking sound when they parted.

Lux still looked drowsy from his invisible hand-job moments earlier.

"I hope you're not falling asleep on me Luxie. The night is still young," Ahsoka said seductively.

Lux felt himself grow hard again. He then felt himself quivering again.

"Rub me. Please," Lux as he leaned his head back in pleasure.

"Hmmm. I've got something else in mind Luxie," Ahsoka said as she sunk down to her knees, pulling Lux's remaining clothes down at the same time.

His member was pulled down before it was released. It went up and down like a diving board when that happened.

Ahsoka looked at his hardened member again, before looking up at Lux with a sexy smirk.

She looked back down at his dick before she opened her mouth and enveloped it.

Lux almost lost his load right there when he felt Ahsoka's hot breath tickle his member.

Ahsoka coiled her long tongue around his dick.

When it was wrapped around the shaft several times, she started bobbing head head back and forth.

Lux's eyes practically rolled to the back of his skull, before he threw his head back and let out a moan.

For several minutes, she continued working his shaft with her mouth. Her warm wet saliva tickled his salty erection. It caused him to quiver down below.

Suddenly, a pleasurable feeling throbbed its way from his clenched scrotum all the way to the tip of his erection, which exploded deep inside his lover's mouth.

He placed his hands on the back of Ahsoka's head to keep her mouth where it was. As he continued to grunt in pleasure, he pumped his load into his lover's greedy mouth.

When he was done pumping, Ahsoka let go and gulped down his seed.

"That...is just a 'taste'...of what is to 'cum'...Luxie," she said as she stood up and walked backwards towards the bathtub. She got in and enticed him to follow.

Lux got in and laid on top of her.

He positioned himself at her entrance and began to thrust into her.

Lux began to grunt with every thrust he made into her waist.

Ahsoka threw her head back and let out a loud moan. She used her feet to turn the faucet for the bath tub.

Warm water flowed into the tub and filled it up as the Ahsoka and Lux continued to make love.

They'd need a serious bath after this.

Making love was always messy.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Sun'dari Royal Palace, guest room_.

After taking their erotic bath together, Lux and Ahsoka decided to call it a night.

They both got their pajamas on and laid down in the bed.

Lux was wearing a gray shirt and blue pajama pants.

Ahsoka, on the other hand, was never afraid to show skin. She wore a cream colored pair of silk pajama pants, and a matching top. The top had long sleeves, but was very short. Most of her navel below her chest was exposed, and it had a v-neck that showed off her breasts, which the top hugged very nicely.

She snuggled in close to Lux.

Their was a tray of food, two different dishes, on a table at the front of the room from when they ordered room service.

The holo-monitor was on as well. The two of them had been watching TV for a little while.

"I had fun today Luxie," Ahsoka said as she climbed up on top of Lux's chest. Lux could see down Ahsoka's top as she did so.

She gave him a peck on the lips before she trailed the kisses down his jawline and neck before resting her head down on his pecks.

"I tip as well Ahsoka," Lux said as he ran his finger up and down her spine.

Chills went up Ahsoka's spine.

She shivered and giggled before pressing her lips against his again.

"So. How did the meeting go?" Ahsoka asked as she gently rubbed Lux's smooth jawline with hr fingertips.

"It went fine. Oh, that reminds me..." Lux tried to say before Ahsoka's com-link went off, startling both of them.

"Uuucckkkhhh! Just once, can't I just catch a break?" Ahsoka said as she stood on her knees, straddling Lux, before she used the force to pull her com-link over. She pressed the button and spoke into it. "Commander Tano speaking".

" _Commander. It's Appo_ ," the clone captain said through the comm.

"What do you need captain?" She asked.

" _Ma'am, the Separatists and the Mandalorians want us to leave in order to make this a neutral world for the negotiations to continue. We'll be leaving in an hour to rally over Concordia. We're going to link up with General Kota and the rest of the 501st for a new mission,_ " Appo said.

"A new mission? For what?" Ahsoka asked.

"We _found the UNSC. They're rallying in the Murkhana system. Command believes that they are planning an operation with radical elements of the CIS to disrupt the negotiations on Mandalore,_ " Appo explained.

"Alright. I'll meet up with you and the rest of the boys in a few hours. Ahsoka out," she said as she put the comm-link down.

She looked at Lux, who she was still straddling. He rested his hands on her hips.

"Well Lux. It looks like the war's still going on," she said.

"As much as I hate the UNSC, do you really have to go? What kind of threat do they even represent? Lux asked as he sat up to hold her.

Lux originally thought highly of the UNSC when they entered the War. His mother actually negotiated with them. The UNSC (from the Halo universe, remember: AU crossover) helped the CIS war effort by helping refugees, hitting Republic convoys, and killing HVI's (Highly Important Individuals). But when Lux left the CIS and joined the Onderon rebels, he and his friends were hunted down by UNSC spec ops units. Even though the UNSC/CIS occupation failed, they killed Steela Gerrera, the leader of the Onderon militia who also competed with Ahsoka for Lux's heart, on the last day of the battle.

"Well Lux, I guess if they disrupt the peace talks, it might embolden the radical segments of the CIS against us. They may even reignite the revolution. So they want us to put them down before they can do that," Ahsoka said.

She pushed Lux down onto the bed to lay down on top of him. She pressed her lips against his.

Lux pulled her deeper into the kiss. After a few minutes, Ahsoka broke the kiss.

"I have to go now Luxie," Ahsoka said as she got up and got dressed.

When she was all packed up and at the door, Lux walked over to her.

He pulled her into his embrace and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Promise me that you will come back," Lux said.

Ahsoka returned the hug and scratched the back of his head. "I promise," she said.

Lux pressed her lips against hers.

Ahsoka puckered her lips and deepened the kiss.

Lux sucked on Ahsoka's upper lips, while she sucked on his lower lip.

He then moved his hands from her waist and up to her breasts, which he gently squeezed.

Ahsoka moaned against his lips before breaking the kiss.

She smiled seductively at him. He did so as well.

"May the force be with you 'Soka. And may my love for you guide you back here to me," he said poetically.

She pecked his lips, told him that she loved him, and walked out the door.

After a couple of hours she was aboard the RSV _Sovereign_ with the rest of her troopers and on her way to Concordia to rally with Kota. When they got there, they jumped into hyperspace to join up with the rest of the Republic armada.

The war was technically almost over. It was time to make sure that it stayed that way.

Ahsoka then heard the Daughter's voice in her head.

 _Do not worry my kinky student. He will be ours soon enough_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _General Rahm Kota's address to the 501st Legion_.

" _Brave soldiers of the Republic. I understand what you have all been through these past few days. You have all fought for the freedom and security of the Republic honorably, and with courage. We have all lost our comrades in the field of this terrible war. You have lost many of your brave brothers in arms across multiple fronts. And most tragically, you have lost your commanding general. I cannot begin to fathom what you are all feeling right now, but the people of the Republic, and his excellency Chancellor Tomas Dalyell, are all asking that you once again give your services over to the Republic for one final battle. This is it. This is the end. When this is all over, the Republic will finally be free from the fear of destruction that we have all felt for so long. Let us go into battle one last time to honor our fallen heroes_ ".

The gathered troopers cheer and give Kota a standing ovation.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _RSV Indomitable, Republic fleet, en route to Murkhana_.

Ahsoka stood on the bridge of the Indomitable, Anakin's flagship for the past year.

She looked out the viewport, into the endless blue tunnel of hyperspace.

The Republic fleet was on its way to Murkhana, on a mission to destroy the last remnants of the CIS's allies in the galaxy.

General Kota was in the command center with Admiral Yularen.

Both men were looking over a hologram of Murkhana's moon and the UNSC warships in its orbit.

The warships of the Republic Navy were primed and ready to go.

Below deck, Clone troopers of the 501st were prepared to do battle with UNSC Marines from another galaxy.

They wouldn't be fighting droids. Instead, they would fighting human soldiers from another galaxy who allegedly battled against the extermination of their people.

Suddenly, General Kota's voice came in over the PA system.

" _We're nearing Murkhana's moon. All ships, route power to forward deflectors,_ " he ordered the crew.

Ahsoka looked out the viewport just as the fleet exited hyperspace.

 _Let's get this over with so that we can go home._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _UNSC Gates of Hell, Murkhana's moon, UNSC rally point_.

The crew of the Gates of Hell were just doing a routine patrol mission over the moon when a radar station alarm started wailing.

"Sir! We have multiple Republic contacts about to exit FTL (faster than light)!" The crewman shouted.

Admiral Hawkins and the rest of the crew watched as over 200 Republic warships burst out of hyperspace from several different angles.

They were surrounding the moon.

Hundreds of fighters swarmed out of the large triangular warships.

"Sir. They are charging weapons and raising their shields. They're going to attack," another crewman called out.

Hawkins stabbed a button on the communications console.

"All hands this is Admiral Hawkins. General Quarters! General Quarters! All hands, Man Your Battle Stations," Hawkins ordered.

Throughout the fleet, UNSC servicemen and women rushed to their stations.

Soon, the UNSC fleet rallied above the moon to fight off the Republic forces that outnumber them three to one.

Yellow streaks exploded out of the barrels of each ship in the fleet, mixing in with the blue laser bolts of the Republic.

Explosions occupied the void between both fleets.

The Clone Wars was coming to an end.

Question was: Who would come out on top.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mustafar System. Former CIS Hideout_.

Anakin saw Padme's ship arriving on the screen inside of the control center before he went out to meet her. **  
**  
The sleek Naboo Skiff landed on the Mustafar landing platform near Anakin's Green Jedi star-fighter. Anakin ran up to the skiff as the ramp lowered. Padme ran to him.

"Padme, I saw your ship," Anakin said as they embraced.

"Oh, Anakin!" Padme said as she pressed her lips against his. They broke apart seconds later.

"It's all right, you're safe now. What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan told me terrible things," she said.

"What things?" He asked.

"He said you have turned to the dark side...that you're helping the Sith take over the Galaxy," she said.

"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me," he said.

"He cares about us," she said.

"Us?!" Anakin asked.

"He knows . . . He wants to help you," she said reassuringly.

"Is Obi-Wan going to protect you? He can't ... he can't help you. He's not strong enough," Anakin said.

"Anakin, all I want is your love," Padme said.

"Love won't save you, Padme. Only my new powers can do that," Anakin said.

"At what cost? You are a good person. Don't do this," Padme said.

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother! I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I've done it for you. To protect you," he said to her.

Padme paused before continuing.

"Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can," she begged.

"Don't you see, we don't have to run away anymore. I am going to bring peace and justice to the Galaxy. But we have to tear the Republic down to start again. And I am more powerful than Palpatine. I can overthrow him when we've created our paradise in the galaxy, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be," Anakin said, trying to convince Padme with an image of a utopian society.

Padme was dumbstruck by what she was hearing her husband consider.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing . . . Obi-Wan was right. You've changed," she said.

"I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. The Republic turned against me. Don't you turn against me," he demanded.

"I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I can't follow," she said as her eyes begin to well up.

"Because of Obi-Wan?" He asked.

"Because of what you've done...what you plan to do. Stop, stop now. Come back!..." She begged.

Anakin looked past Padme and saw Obi-Wan standing at the top of the ship's ramp.

"...I love you!" Palme said.

"Liar!" Anakin shouted.

Padme turns around and sees Obi-Wan standing in the doorway of the Naboo Cruiser.

"No!" She exclaimed.

"You're with him. You've betrayed me! You brought him here to kill me!" He concluded.

"NO! Anakin. I swear ... I ..." she started to say.

Anakin reaches out, and Padme grabs her throat as she starts to choke.

"Let her go, Anakin," Obi-Wan ordered

"What have you and she been up to?" Anakin asked accusingly.

"Let her go!" He ordered again.

Anakin released his grip on the unconscious Padme and she crumples to the ground.

"You turned her against me!" He accused.

"You have done that yourself," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"You will not take her from me!" Anakin shouted as he threw his cloak away.

"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that..." Obi-Wan said as he did the same with his own cloak. "...You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now..." he paused. "...until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy".

They circle each other until Obi-Wan is near Padme. He kneeled down next to her and placed his hand on her.

"Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I will bring peace, justice, freedom, and security to the galaxy with my new Empire!" Anakin monologued as he looked off into the distance.

"Your new Empire?" Obi-Wan asked, as if it was a joke.

"Don't make me kill you," Anakin threatened.

"Anakin, your allegiance was to the Republic ... to democracy!" Obi-Wan said, trying to remind Anakin of what he was fighting for.

"You're a hypocrite Kenobi. You and your fellow slave drivers went against Democracy when you overthrew the Chancellor. And if you're not with me, you're my enemy," Anakin said.

"Only a Sith Lord deals in absolutes. I will do what I must," Obi-Wan said as he reached for his saber.

"You will try," Anakin said, still looking off into the distance.

Obi-Wan ignited his blade.

Anakin ignites his lightsaber and flips backwards across the platform with a battle cry.

They begin a ferocious sword fight.

Anakin throws containers at Obi-Wan using the Force.

They work their way off the landing platform and into the main entry hallway, viciously swinging their blue swords at each other.

Artoo beeps his concern and rushes to the unconscious Padme's aid having realized that his owner was now evil.

He and Threepio helped carry Padme onto the ship.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Coruscant, the works, secret hideout for Darth Sidious_.

Yoda came across the secret hideout. Before he entered, he had to fight through several commando droids, who were no challenge.

When he entered the office of the former chancellor, his royal guards pointed their weapons at him. As they did so, Yoda used the Force to throw both guards against the wall, knocking them unconscious.

Darth Sidious, who was looking at a hologram of a red sphere before he deactivated it, turns his chair toward Yoda. A hologram of a black armored utapaun was behind him before he disappeared.

"I hear a new apprentice, you have. Chancellor, or should I call you Darth Sidious?" Yoda asked.

"Master Yoda..." Sidious said in slight disbelief. "...You found my humble safe house".

"Surprised?" Yoda asked.

"Your arrogance blinds you, Master Yoda. Now you will experience the full power of the dark side," Sidious said.

The Dark Lord slowly raised his arms, and lightning bolts shot out of his fingertips, surrounding Yoda.

He is picked up and thrown across the room, hitting the wall and sliding down in a crumpled heap.

Darth Sidious chuckles.

 _I'm going to enjoy this_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Huh. Three different cliffhangers in one chapter. That's gotta be a record.**

 **Anyway, that's part 11.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Make sure to leave your thoughts in the review section.**

 **This is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

 **Hey folks, here's part 12.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Make sure to leave your thoughts down in the review section when you're done.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Murkhana system. Contested Space. Near UNSC rally point_.

Ahsoka jumped into her new fighter, a V-Wing, with her old astromech droid in it.

"Alright R7, time to turn and burn. Blue Squadron report in," she ordered into her comm device.

"This it Blue 2, Swoop, reporting in," one clone said.

"Blue 3, Kickback, checking in," another said.

The rest of the squadron reported in after that.

This was Ahsoka's squadron since the battle of Ryloth. Swoop and Kickback are the only original members left.

Not it was time to lead them into battle again.

"Alright boys, let's do this," Ahsoka said as she lifted her ship off of the deck and flew out of the hanger, with the other fighters following.

They went outside to see the battle raging viciously.

Republic and UNSC (United Nations Space Command) forces were engaging one another above Murkhana's moon.

Warships from both sides fired on each other from a great distance.

Blue laser blasts and yellow streaks of light crossed the threshold between the two fleets, causing damage on the other side.

The UNSC, however, caused more damage. Their MAC (magnetic accelerator cannons) rounds travelled at a fraction of the speed of light and were designed to rip through the shields and armor of warships that were much deadlier than the Republic's ever could be.

UNSC forces were the masters of long-range warfare. Their first salvos were devastating. A couple dozen Republic warships were gutted from stem to stern before a powerful explosion ripped through their hulls. Another couple dozen were damaged.

Even the MAC shells from the smaller ships caused damage, mostly to the shields. But as for the larger ships, the Republic hardly stands a chance. Individually at least.

The UNSC fleet only had about 63 ships. Compared to the Republic's 200.

Not only that, but their fleet mostly consisted of smaller frigates, corvettes, and destroyers. There were only a few cruisers and a couple of carriers.

Their titanium hulls slowly, but surely, buckled under the strain of heavy Republic firepower.

As Ahsoka's squadron entered the fray, UNSC warships began to pull away from the battle.

UNSC fighters were sent to slow the Republic down as much as possible.

Their actions successfully forced the Republic fleet into defensive maneuvers, allowing the UNSC to regroup above Murkhana's moon.

"Blue squadron, pick your targets and fire at will," Ahsoka ordered.

The squadron broke apart and went to swat the UNSC fighters, that were harassing the Republic, out of the sky.

Vicious dogfights broke out around the Republic fleet.

The Radio chatter was was confusing, as both good and bad news was being reported left and right.

"I'm hit, I'm hit! I'm going down!"

"Nice job Blue five!"

"Watch your stabilizer Gold six!"

"I've got a target lined up, missiles away!"

"I've got two on my tail! I can't shake 'em!"

"Don't worry pilot, I'm on 'em," Ahsoka said as she got behind the two UNSC longsword fighters that were pursuing an ARC-170.

She waited until the targets were lined up with her targeting computer.

She pressed down on the trigger, cutting loose with a spray of blaster fire.

One of the UNSC fighters were hit and spun out of control before exploding. The other one broke off.

"Thanks Commander, they almost had me," the pilot said.

"No problem trooper," she said as she went to pursue the remaining longsword when she saw that it had joined the remaining UNSC fighters

They seemed to be retreating. But she couldn't be certain.

 _"This is General Kota to all units, the UNSC appears to be regrouping. Tighten up formation and prepare to engage their remaining forces,_ " Kota ordered from the bridge of the Indomitable.

He and Yularen were in charge of the fleet, and Kota was preparing to go groundside with the rest of the 501st.

The UNSC was outnumbered and outgunned, but they fought like an entire armada would. And they were cornered. And as a member of a hunter species, Ahsoka knew that a wild animal fights harder and more viciously when it's cornered, because it knows that this is its last chance to survive.

Plus, Ahsoka actually studied some battles from UNSC history around the time of first contact with them. Not only did they master the art of long-range warfare and guerrilla warfare, but also at the art of defending in depth.

"Master Kota wait! Doesn't this seem a little easy. What if the UNSC is leading us into a trap?" Ahsoka asked.

There was no answer for a few minutes.

Back on the bridge of the Indomitable, Kota was thinking. Yularen looked at him with both interest and suspicion.

Then came his next move as he spoke into the comm, delivering a fleet-wide transmission.

"All Republic forces. We're going to move forward, but advance with caution. Keep your eyes open for anything suspicious," Kota ordered.

The fleet advanced, and the fighters moved ahead.

But everything seemed normal. The only thing that the Republic could see was the UNSC fleet above the moon.

But suddenly, there was a bright flash. They were followed by several more.

The bridge crew shielded their eyes from what they saw.

The flashes overtook more than 40 Republic warships, completely vaporizing them.

Shields on many of the other ships were drained.

"What in the nine Corellian Hells was that!?" Yularen exclaimed.

"It must've been nuclear," Kota said.

"It was sir," said a clone technician. "The UNSC has deployed a field of cloaked HORNET class tactical nukes".

"So you're saying that we're dealing with invisible nukes?" Kota asked.

"No sir. They're only invisible to radar. Our minesweepers should be able to get close enough for a visual and then disarm those mines," the clone said.

Yularen and Koa looked at each other.

The Admiral reached for the comm.

"Commander Tano. The fleet is stuck here until we can clear out those mines. But the fighters are able to easily bypass the field. Take the fighters and bombers, and finish off the UNSC fleet," he ordered.

"Yes Admiral," Ahsoka said before she and the fighter began to fly through the fields, just as the minesweepers were deployed to push any remaining HORNET mines out of the way.

Yularen and Kota looked out the viewport. The UNSC fleet was just sitting there, starring at them. It was like they were mocking the Republic with their defiance.

"We really stepped into it now," Kota said to himself.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mustafar, mining facility, CIS hideout._

Anakin and Obi-wan move their fight toward the main control center. As the laser swords fly, bits of the hallway are cut up. Obi-wan and Anakin jump and use every trick in the Jedi book.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _The Works, Palpatine's hideout_.

"I have waited a long time for this moment, my little green friend," Sidious mocked as he inched closer to Yoda's unconscious body. Yoda woke up and got back on his feet. "Soon, the Jedi will be no more," Sidious continued.

"Not if anything to say about it...I have," Yoda said, summoning a powerful push that sent Sidious flying. He shouted as he flew over his desk and tumbled back over his chair.

"At an end your rule is, and not short enough it was, I must say," Yoda said.

Darth Sidious jumped up and flew through the air, cape flapping, heading toward the exit. At the last second, Yoda flies into the exit and stops the Dark Lord.

"If so powerful you are, why leave?" Yoda asked, igniting his green shoto blade.

"You will not stop me. Darth Vader will become more powerful than either of us," Sidious said, summoning a blade from his sleeve and igniting it.

"Faith in your new apprentice, misplaced may be, as is your faith in the dark side of the Force," Yoda said.

Their swords clash. The battle is extremely fast and furious.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mustafar. mining facility, former CIS hideout, control room_.

The battle between the two former friends intensified.

"The flaw of power is arrogance," Obi-Wan lectured.

Obi-wan stands looking at his former apprentice for a moment.

"You hesitate," Anakin shot back. "...The flaw of compassion".

Obi-wan and Anakin lock sabers. Obi-wan puts out his hand to use the Force to push Anakin away. But Anakin puts out his hand to block Obi-Wan. Both combatants are blasted backwards onto the control panels.

They regain their footing and the battle continues. Both fighters dueled over the remains of the CIS leaders from Anakin's carnage earlier.

Anakin kicks Obi-wan away.

They battle around the room, and eventually the door to the exterior is knocked open. They continue battling out onto the balcony.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _The Works, Sidious' hideout, Coruscant._

Yoda unleashes a ferocious assault on Palpatine, causing him to almost go over the edge. The Dark Lord drops his lightsaber but recovers with a blast of lightning from his hands that surrounds Yoda. The Jedi Grand Master is deflecting the Sith Lord's lightning bolts.

The energy bolts begin to arc back on the Emperor. It looks as if the Dark Lord is doomed.

"Destroy you I will, just as Master Kenobi, your apprentice will destroy," Yoda said.

Yoda jumps to a lower level. Palpatine reaches out with one hand, and a fuel barrel is released from its mooring and heads toward the ground. Palpatine uses the Force to hurl pod after pod at Yoda, who ducks and jumps from one piece of flying debris to another.

Yoda leaps away from the debris pieces. He uses the Force to hold one industrial gear suspended in the air. The large metal gear spins and Yoda throws it back at Palpatine, who leaps away at the last moment.

Yoda leaps after him, but Palpatine quickly turns and aims the full force of his energy bolts at the tiny green Jedi, catching him in mid-air and throwing him back hard against the platform. The force causes Yoda to drop his lightsaber. He blocks the lightning.

The energy build up caused a powerful blast that sent Palpatine backwards off the platform. Yoda is knocked off and falls several hundred feet to the base of the building.

Several black armored Sith Death Troopers rushed in.

"Spread out and search for Lord Sidious!" The leader ordered in a deep and intimidating robotic voice.

"Yes sir," one replied with a similar voice.

One of them saw Sidious getting up from the ground.

He rushed over while calling the rest of his unit.

"Sir, I found him," he said as he stopped by Sidious. "My Lord, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he spat. "Where's the Jedi Yoda?"

"Sir. We just got here. We've only started searching for you," he frantically explained.

"Then Start Looking!" He ordered.

"Ye-yes Sir," the trooper stuttered before reaching for his comm.

"Find him. Search everywhere for his body. I want him dead," Sidious seethed.

Commando droids and Droideka's flooded the room. They were led by more Sith Death Troopers.

They swept the building and locked down all of the exits.

No one was allowed in or out.

But they were checking in the wrong places, sense Yoda was in the vents.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin forces Obi-Wan down a narrow balcony outside the Control Room. He rips objects off the wall and throws them at Obi-Wan as he pushes him further and further along the walkway.

The balcony ends, and Obi-Wan is trapped. He looks over the balcony and into a river of lava.

Anakin cuts apiece of the balcony railing off, along with a control panel.

An alarm sounds, and a protective ray shield around the superstructure disappears. It tumbles into the molten abyss, disappearing in a puff of smoke. A small pipe connects the Control Center to the Main Collection Plant. OBI-WAN has no choice but to tightrope-walk out across the lava river while fighting Anakin.

Anakin, following Obi-Wan, jumps down onto the flexing pipe, lands, and resumes fighting.

OBI-WAN and ANAKIN work their way across the small pipe, fighting ferociously as they go. OBI-WAN slips, throws his lightsaber up in the air, grabs on to the pipe, swings around, grabs on to an upper pipe, retrieves his lightsaber, and lands back on the original pipe. They continue to fight across the pipe until they reach the Main Collection Plant.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yoda squishes his way through a mass of wires in a small chute. He talks on his comlink.

"Hurry. Careful timing we will need," he said.

" _It looks like the Emperor's troopers are locking down the building. But they don't have sufficient forces to push us back. We're on our way. Activate your homing beacon when you're ready_ ," Windu, who was leading a clone strike force, said.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A squad of Death troopers climb up to where the Grand Inquisitor and Palpatine are waiting. Around the building, more troopers and droids search for Yoda.

"There is no sign of his body, sir," the lead trooper with red marking said.

"Then he is not dead," the Inquisitor said.

"Double your search," Palpatine ordered.

"Yes sir. Right away, sir," the Death trooper commander said. That's when another trooper ran up.

"Sirs, the Grand Army is on its way. They'll overrun the-aachk!" The Trooper tried to say.

Sidious was choking him with the force. The trooper's neck twisted and cracked until he died.

"Grrrr. End the search. Keep them out of the building for as long as possible!" Palpatine ordered.

"Yes Sir!" They all said at the same time before rushing to their positions.

Palpatine leaned in to speak to the Inquisitor.

"Tell Captain Kagi to prepare my shuttle for immediate takeoff," he ordered.

"Yes, Master," the Grand Inquisitor said.

He walked away to fulfill Palpatine's orders, while Palpatine watched his troopers rush to their positions.

"I sense Lord Vader is in danger".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

OBI-WAN and ANAKIN battle on the top of the multispired collection panels, jumping from one to the other. At the end of the collection cluster, a huge spray of lava covers the attachments that hold up the collectors. The frame begins to melt. It's raining lava. Both ANAKIN and OBI-WAN run for cover under the collection cluster. They continue to fight in the lava rain, darting from cover to attack, then quickly retreating to cover.  
Support for the entire structure begins to fall away, and the collection cluster falls into the lava river. The Jedi continue their fight, climbing to the highest point on the tower as the rest begins to melt away as it rides the swift current down the river.

It bends toward the lava as they get out toward the end. The fighting gets fierce. OBI-WAN gets to the end and is trapped. The tower slowly starts to sink under the lava.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back at the works, Republic forces led by Jedi Master Windu, and several other members of the order, began to secure the building.

The building was surrounded and taken over by the Republic.

But their was no sign of Master Yoda, or their target.

"General! An un-ID'd shuttle is heading for orbit," Commander Fox said.

"Blast! He got away," Windu exclaimed. "Alright everyone, spread out and secure the building. Interrogate the prisoners and find out where Master Yoda is!"

Everyone nodded and did as they were told.

That's when a small green creature jumped down from the ceiling.

"Master Yoda! What happened?" Windu asked as the other Jedi gathered around him.

"Into exile Sidious has gone. Failed I have," Yoda said.

Everyone watched as the shuttle continued its ascent.

That's when it disappeared. It was a stealth ship.

"Well so much for ordering our fighters to pursue," one of the jedi, a female twi'lek named Saga Kalar, said.

No one said anything. There was nothing to say.

Because she was right.

The Sith Lord was long gone, and would only reveal himself when he wanted to.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

OBI-WAN realizes he is getting very close to the edge of the lava falls. He grabs a rope and leaps from the collection arm. ANAKIN follows.  
ANAKIN and OBI-WAN continue their sword fight hanging from cables as they swing past each other.

From their cables, ANAKIN and OBI-WAN both spot something that causes them to stop fighting. The lava river ahead drops off in a tremendous lava fall.

SNAPPING AND METAL GROANS are heard as the main part of the collector starts to break away and move toward the lava fall. OBI-WAN looks around and sees a small floating platform making its way toward the tower.

OBI-WAN does a double hack-flip and lands squarely on the floating platform. He immediately leans to one side and moves away from the tower.

ANAKIN realizes he is doomed as the entire tower heads for the falls. In the distance he sees some CONSTRUCTION DROIDS. He swings back to the tower, climbs up and makes a running leap and miraculously lands on A WORKER DROID. The DROID is confused and chatters to his CO-WORKER. The giant collector goes over the lava flow and disappears in the mist of sparks below.

OBI-WAN heads for the bank of the lava river, but Anakin's DROID is faster. He catches up with his old Master.

OBI-WAN and ANAKIN continue the swordfight. They battle away, balancing on the tiny platform and puzzled DROID. ANAKIN, standing on the Droid, approaches OBI-WAN on the work platform.

OBI-WAN: I have failed you, Anakin. I was never able to teach you to think.

ANAKIN and OBI-WAN confront each other on the lava river.

ANAKIN: I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over . . .

OBI-WAN: From the Sith! Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil.

ANAKIN: From the Jedi point of view! From my point of view, the Jedi are evil.

OBI-WAN: Well, then you are lost!

ANAKIN: This is the end for you, My Master. I wish it were otherwise.

ANAKIN jumps and flips onto OBI-WAN's platform. The fighting continues again until OBI-WAN jumps toward the safety of the black sandy edge of the lava river. He yells at Anakin.

OBI-WAN: It's over, Anakin. I have the high ground.

ANAKIN: You underestimate my power!

OBI-WAN: Don't try it.

ANAKIN follows, and OBI-WAN tries to cut his young apprentice at the knees, but he jumped to high.

But before Anakin could impale Obi-Wan, he was able to block the blow.

Anakin was able to push the old Jedi to the ground, knocking is sword a few feet away.

"Goodbye Obi-Wan," Anakin said before he raised his sword for the killing blow.

Obi-Wan braced himself, but before Anakin could do anything, a loud noise that sounded like the cross between a hum and buzz filled the air.

They both looked up to see a Republic Gunship fly down towards them.

It opened it hatch and several troopers led by Commander Cody repelled down to engage Anakin.

The Gunships fired on Anakin, as well as Cody's men.

Blue blaster bolts flew in his direction.

He deflected them, taking down several clones.

Anakin was so distracted by Cody's men, that he didn't notice Obi-Wan grab his saber.

He swiftly ignited it and cut Anakin's legs off.

He screamed in pain, dropped his saber, and fell down several feet to the edge of the lava river.

Anakin struggled up the slope to get away from the lava, getting away just before the lava could ignite him.

Suddenly, a blaster bolt caught him in his flesh hand.

He screamed and slid down a couple feet, before his robot hand clawed into the soil, stopping his descent.

Obi-Wan saw that the shot came from one of the clones, Waxer, who obviously thought that Anakin got too close.

He held his hand up to have Cody restrain himself and his men.

The Clone Commander nodded and ordered his men to stand down, for now.

Obi-Wan looked at his former apprentice, and friend.

OBI-WAN: "You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them. It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness".

OBI-WAN picks up Anakin's light saber and begins to walk away. He stops and looks back.

"I HATE YOU!" Anakin yelled.

"You were my brother Anakin. I loved you," Obi-Wan said, catching Anakin off guard.

The Clones aimed their weapons at Anakin, but Obi-Wan placed his hand on one of their weapons, forcing that trooper to lower it. The others followed.

"Let him be. Take me back to the mining facility and report back to the ship. I'll meet you there," Obi wan said, deciding to leave Anakin for dead.

Cody nods and everyone piles back onto the ship, with their dead comrades in tow. No one was going to be left behind.

The Gunship takes off and flies off into the distance.

He gets dropped off back at the facility, and he makes his way to the Naboo skiff. He looks for Padme. THREEPIO sticks his head out the door of the SKIFF.

C-3PO: Master Kenobi! We have Miss Padme on board. Please, please hurry. We should leave this dreadful place.

OBI-WAN runs on board the Naboo Skiff.

PADME lies on a bed inside the ship. OBI-WAN walks over and checks on her.

PADME: Obi-Wan? Is Anakin all right?

OBI-WAN looks at her sadly and does not answer. He brushes her hair back. Padme drops back into unconsciousness. ARTOO watches over her.  
OBI-WAN rides in the co-pilot's station. He sits down, holding his bearded face as he was in deep though. THREEPIO drives.

Unbeknownst to anyone on board, as they headed for the _RSV Vigilance_ in orbit above, a dark gray ship decollated and flew to the surface.

Anakin was trying to climb back up the slope and away from the lava.

He struggled sense his legs were gone and his flesh hand was shot, but he was making progress.

That's when he heard a voice in the distance.

"Your Majesty, this way!" Someone said.

Darth Sidious and his escort of Death Troopers appeared over the hill.

"There he is. He's still alive. Get a medical capsule immediately!" He ordered.

"Yes Sir!" The commander said. He nodded towards two of his troopers, who ran back towards the shuttle.

Sidious went up to his apprentice and kneeled next to him.

"Master. I've failed you," Vader said.

"Yes. But you will have another chance. We still have much work to do Lord Vader," Sidious said as the two death troopers returned with a hovering medical capsule.

They loaded him onto the capsule and carried him over to the shuttle.

The shuttle lifted off and flew away from the planet.

As the medics worked on stabilizing Vader, Sidious entered the cockpit.

"Take us to the Byss system," he ordered.

The pilot nodded and punched in the co-ordinates.

The Ship went into hyperspace.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Murkhana's moon, UNSC Gates of Hell, rally point_.

All across the Gates of Hell, their was sheer chaos within the corridors and bulkheads of the ship.

UNSC Naval Personnel rushed to their positions as the battle outside waged viciously.

On the bridge, Captain Farley sat in her chair, directing the crew of her ship.

"Ma'am. We're detecting multiple hull breaches in decks 5-11!" Someone shouted out.

"Evacuate and vent," she ordered. "Poked the nest didn't we?"

Republic fighters were buzzing around the UNSC ships like a hive of angry bees. They chased each other and fought viciously.

Explosions lit up the void of space around them.

"We did," RADM. Hawkins said. "How long can we hold out?"

"Not long, we're losing too many guns," she said as an explosion rocked the ship.

"Ma'am, fire control for the main cannon is offline!" someone shouted.

"Damnit, send a maintenance crew to try and get it back up and running. We need that gun back online!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Admiral! The mines have been swept. The Republic fleet is beginning to advance again, but their fighters are pulling back," another crew member called out.

The officer was indeed correct. The small minesweepers that were sent to clear out the HORNET mines had finished their job, allowing the Republic Navy to advance, but their fighters were flying in the direction of the fleet.

"Sir, we're being hailed!"

Everyone dropped what they were doing and listened.

"Put it through," he ordered.

The screen activated to show the face of Admiral Yularen.

The two admirals stared at each other.

" _Greetings, members of the UNSC Navy. This is Admiral Yularen of the Republic Fleet. By the authorization of the Republic Government and of the officers appointed over me, I am hereby offering you a chance to turn yourselves over to the Republic, where we can then negotiate your release over to the Unified Earth Government and its colonies," Yularen said._

Hawkins was taken aback.

He nearly cursed at the screen.

"Are you kidding me Yularen? You expect me to surrender to you after destroying over 2 dozen of our ships? There is no way in hell that I'm doing that. We were just about to leave this galaxy when you opened fire on our ships, condemning hundreds of UNSC servicemen to their fates," he said.

Yularen paused. The Republic had come here to stop what they believed to be a UNSC build up. Not an evacuation.

" _Whatever the case, I'm still going to have to demand your surrender. Whatever is happening, we will sort this out. If you turn yourselves over, we will make sure you are treated well until proper terms are met between our governments,"_ Yularen continued.

"It's not happening Republic scum. We're not going anywhere except home, and we'll ram ourselves a route back home through your fleet to get there," Hawkins threatened.

The entire bridge crew stood from their seats and cried out in unison.

"OORAH!"

It was a defiant battle cry.

Yularen shook his head back and forth.

" _So be it_ ," he said before the image cut out.

"Sir! Enemy forces are moving towards our position!" An officer called out. "Orders?"

The crew looked at him, waiting for his answer.

What could he do? He had about 40 ships left against 150. Not to mention how damaged they all were.

That's when a proximity alert sounded.

A bridge crew member looked at the console that was blinking and beeping.

"Sir! Slipspace ruptures detected. It's..." the officer couldn't finish.

54 portals were ripped open in the fabric of space and time.

For a moment, nothing happened.

That's when a object came out of each portal.

One of them was the UNSC Infinity, the flagship and pride of the UNSC Navy. The 3.5 mile long warship was accompanied by 28 Paris Class Heavy frigates, 13 Pillar of Autumn class cruisers, along with a few Poseidon class light carriers.

Some of them came out guns blazing.

" _This is Lord Hood of Battle Group Dakota. Everyone sit back and hold tight. We'll mow the lawn for you_ ," the voice of the UNSC Naval CINC said.

The crew of the Gates of Hell cheered as the UNSC Infinity and its battle group went on the offensive.

Over a dozen Mac rounds exploded out of the barrels of the UNSC warships. The yellow streaks of lightning hammered, and pierced through, the hulls of 30 Republic warships.

The Mac blasts were followed by dozens of Archer missiles and thousands of 20mm AA rounds.

Dozens of Republic fighters were hit and destroyed.

The Republic fleet held its position and turned away from the Infinity and its battlegroup.

" _That's right. Run you little bastards_!" Hawkins said.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Ahsoka's V-wing, leading Republic forces against the UNSC fleet_.

As Ahsoka led the fighter to pick off the remaining UNSC warships, dozens of massive portals were ripped into the fabric of reality.

Out of those portals came a fleet of warships, including a massive dreadnaught.

And she was heading right for it.

"Evasive action!" She shouted into her commlink.

When she spoke, every gun on the UNSC ships seemed to come to live, as hundreds of AA cannons and missile launchers fired on the Republic fast attack craft.

Dozens of fighters were wiped out.

"Incoming's to heavy, AAHHHH!" A trooper shouted before he was cut to static.

"Everyone fall back right now!" Someone else shouted.

All of the fighters pulled away and turned from the ship.

Some flew along the hulls when they couldn't turn sharply enough.

Ahsoka flew her V-wing along the hull of the massive dreadnaught.

She could see the massive letters on the side, figuring out the name and serial number of the ship.

UNSC INFINITY INF-101.

As she flew her fighter, she swerved to avoid explosions and flak that came from the dreadnaught.

Her droid whined.

"I know I know, just keep those shields up R7," Ahsoka said.

All around her, GAR fighters exploded.

This wasn't looking good.

" _All fighter return to the fleet and prepare for an enemy counterattack,_ " Kota ordered over the com-link.

"You heard him boys, regroup on the fleet," Ahsoka ordered.

All of the GAR squadrons regrouped near the Republic fleet. They watched and waited for an enemy counterattack.

But there was something amiss. The UNSC fleet held its position above the moon.

"What are they doing? Why aren't they attacking?" Swoop asked.

"I don't know," Ahsoka said before she reached for her com-link. " _Indomitable_ command, this is Blue Leader. Do you know what's going on?"

"You're not going to believe this commander, but...The UNSC is requesting a ceasefire," Kota said.

Ahsoka nearly fainted. She then looked at the UNSC fleet above the moon, staring at them almost mockingly.

"Are You Kidding Me!?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Conference Room, near the bridge of the UNSC Infinity, one hour after the ceasefire_.

Lord Hood and Admiral Osman sat in the conference room with the Captain of the ship, Andrew Del Rio, and his XO, Commander Tom Lasky.

They all gathered in front of a hologram of the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, Tomas Dalyell.

"Forgive us our skepticism Chancellor, but your predecessor once publicly declared us an enemy of the Republic, and your fleet fired on us without so much as a warning," Admiral Osman said.

"Everyone, I'm sorry that we attacked your fleet. But based on your proximity to our peace conference with the CIS, Republic Intelligence thought that you were gathering to attack the meeting, and prolong the war," Dalyell said. "I'm willing to accept some reasonable terms if you promise to agree to a peace treaty and leave the galaxy afterwards".

The assembled officers all looked at each other.

Del Rio spoke up.

"What assurance do we have that you'll keep your word?" He asked.

Dalyell rubbed his eyes. He looked exhausted.

" _When my planet entered the war and joined the Republic, Palpatine tried to enforce his will onto my people. He put tariffs on our trade, taxed our citizens before we even had representation, he put a spy base in our own borders, tried to censor the press, and he even tried to have us dismantle our Military, thereby forcing us to rely on the protection of a government that we didn't fully trust. So when I ran for this office, I did so with the intention of 'draining the swamp' so to speak. That's seemingly becoming more impossible seeing as how the Senate is corrupt and was in Palpatine's pockets. And they still are. He tried to rule over the galaxy, and the senate wants to follow him even after he instigated a violent revolution. And I want to stop giving aid to your enemies. Your people and my people aren't very different. So the only assurances that I can offer you is that I'm nothing like the last man to sit in this chair,_ " Dalyell said.

The UNSC officers all looked at each other.

Lord Hood stepped forward.

"We'll leave the galaxy and we'll sign your treaty. But only if our terms are met," Hood said.

"Certainly. And they are...?"

"We're going to stay here for as long as it takes for our forces to rally here, and then we're going to sweep through the debris field in order to destroy all sensative material onboard before we scuttle the ships. At the same time, we're going to exchange all POWs that either side has imprisoned since first contact. And then we're going to leave. And you need to stop all exports of Military tech and funding to our enemies," Hood said.

Dalyell and Hood looked at each other.

It was the stand off of the year.

Dalyell finally spoke.

"Deal".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Ahsoka Tano's personal quarters, RSV Indomitable, Murkhana System_.

" _They were what_?" A holo-screen image of Lux said to Ahsoka, who was talking to him in her quarters.

Ahsoka was telling him about the misunderstanding between the Republic and the UNSC.

Needless to say he was shocked.

"They were gathering all of their forces in the galaxy for an evacuation. They wanted to go home," Ahsoka said.

" _And we thought they were preparing for an attack_?" Lux asked. He leaned his head back in deep thought, shaking his head back and forth.

"Misunderstanding of the century," Ahsoka said. "So anyway, tell me about the peace talks. How are they going".

" _Pretty good considering how we threatened to destroy their cities. They've agreed to an occupation, but they wanted as much representation in the senate as possible, along with limited autonomy. They're good terms considering how Palpatine wanted to punish them originally, until Dalyell softened the terms_ ," Lux said. " _The negotiations are pretty much almost over_ ".

"Well at least the fighting's almost over, for the most part," Ahsoka said.

"So when will you be back?" Lux asked.

Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I have to interrogate one of the UNSC prisoners before the hand off. And if I want to leave I'd have to ask for permission. But I don't know if they'll give it to me," Ahsoka said.

Lux thought about it for a few seconds before coming up with a suggestion. " _Why don't you just volunteer to be our escort back to Coruscant_?"

Ahsoka's eyes flared to life as soon as she registered what Lux just said.

"That might be a good idea," Ahsoka said.

"I try," Lux said. They smiled at each other.

Their moment was interrupted when Ahsoka's com-link started chirping.

"Well I have to go conduct the interrogation," Ahsoka said.

"Very well. I won't keep you from your job milady," Lux said all formally. "I love you 'Soka".

Ahsoka smiled before she kissed the screen Lux was on. "Love you too".

They smiled at each other before the transmission was cut.

Before Ahsoka went out the door, she felt a warm sensation fill her body. She then felt some invisible force squeezing her breasts.

She sighed in pleasure.

" _Just think my young student. By the end of the day, he's all ours_ ," the Daughter said from inside Ahsoka's body, through her mind.

" _Easy Daughter, I still have a job to do, just like you said_ ," Ahsoka said before she went out the door and headed for the detention block.

When she got there, she saw prison cells with orange shields over them.

They were filled with UNSC POWs and guarded by Clone Troopers.

She went up to one of the cells and the troopers saluted her.

"I'm here for the interview now," Ahsoka said.

The troopers nodded and deactivated the shields, allowing her to go in.

She sat down at a table across from a UNSC Marine. He was an officer. He'd obviously seen battle sense the whole right side of his face looked like someone had held a hotplate to it.

The Marine officer looked at her with interest.

"Lieutenant Niraj Shah?" She asked.

He nodded. "I am".

"I'm Commander Ahsoka Tano. I'll be conducting this interview," she said.

"Commander?" He asked, seemingly surprised. "Aren't you a little too young to be and officer?"

She looked at him for a few seconds.

"I get that a lot. I'm just short for my age," she joked.

He closed his eyes and smiled. "Charming".

She turned on her holo-recorder.

"Taped interview #1, subject's name is Lt. Niraj Shah. Lieutenant, the UNSC has been involved in the war for about 8 months. What are the main reasons that you are fighting the Republic?" She asked as the recorder rolled.

"Ma'am. The Republic is supporting our enemy, the Citadel Races. They violated our sovereignty, and tried to enforce their will on us. We feared that you were going to dominate the region. So we gave military aid to the CIS in response," he said.

"What would most of your men think of this war?" She asked.

"All they want is for you to stop helping our enemies. We'd be happy to leave you alone after that. Our real enemy is the Citadel," he said. "But you Chancellor never even tried to talk to us. Instead they aided our enemy, no questions asked".

"Did your people try to contact the Chancellor's office?" She asked.

"No. They didn't talk to us. So we refused to talk to them. Most of the senate is corrupt, so why would they care what e think?" the Marine officer asked.

Ahsoka turned the recorder off and got up from the table.

"Alright Lieutenant, I think I have what I need. Enjoy your trip home," she said.

He bowed his head.

"But just one more thing before I go. Off the record. Why are you doing all this? Most of my friends, even my boyfriend, dislike the UNSC. They say that you're doing this just so someone can get rich off of our misery, as well as yours, and pin a piece of tin to your chest for doing it?" She said to him.

He shook his head.

"What would you say to them?" Ahsoka asked.

He then looked at her.

"Dear child, we're not fighting for the reasons that your friends and allies think we are. We are fighting to keep you away from our homes. We're not fighting because we hate what, or who, we fight, but because we love the people we left back home. We're fighting for our survival as a species and our way of life. And concerning the 'receiving a medal' thing, I was once told by someone, a great hero of ours (Master Chief), that no soldier should be rewarded...for doing what is expected," the Lt. Shah said.

That caused Ahsoka to think.

"Did you believe it?" She asked him.

"I did. And I still do," he told her with a firm tone.

Ahsoka looked at him for a few seconds before heading out the door, speechless.

Everything she's been told about the UNSC was called into question.

It felt as if the entire conflict with them was as for nothing.

But she couldn't worry about that now. The war was almost over, the UNSC would be leaving soon, and she'd be entering a new chapter in her life. One that was under her control, and involved her lover, her togrutan family, and her clone/jedi family.

After asking for permission to be the Mandalore delegation's escort, she went to grab her fighter leave.

She said goodbye to her teammates, promising them that she's rejoin the Grand Army, before heading for the hanger.

Ahsoka's V-wing lifted off from the hanger and flew out the open doors.

Before she made the jump to hyperspace, she took a look at the UNSC fleet that hovered over Murkhana's moon.

Every ship was moving away from the system when a blue portal was ripped open in front of each ship. They travelled through the portals before they disappeared, leaving no trace of their existence.

"It's over. It's finally over," she said before she and R7 made the jump to hyperspace.

 _Here I come Lux_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **That's chapter 12 folks. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **I should have only 1, possibly 2, chapter(s) left after this. Then I'm gonna focus on 'They Shall Not Pass', and a few other ideas that I had.**

 **I'll work on Chapter 13 when I can.**

 **Anyway, I'll see you next time.**

 **Until then, this is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here!**

 **Hey folks, here's chapter 13.**

 **Padme gives birth, kids separated. Ahsoka and Lux meet up on Mandalore. Anakin recovers from battle, while his new master plots their next move.**

 **Hope you enjoy. This is probably going to be my second to last chapter.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mandalorian Royal Palace, Sun'dari. 13 hours after the official end of the Clone Wars_.

Lux Bonteri was in his room in the palace. He had everything packed up and ready to go for the trip back to Coruscant tomorrow.

Not everything of coarse. He still had to pack up his overnight clothes and his toiletries. Which he was going to use tonight.

He walked into the bathroom, with no shirt on, and he began to put shaving cream on. He used his razor to gently shave the stubble off of his face.

When he was done, he started brushing his teeth.

After a couple of minutes, he spat into the sink and rinsed out his mouth.

That's when he heard something.

He went outside of the refresher and found that the sliding glass door that led to the balcony was wide open.

Wind was blown into the room, making the curtains wave ominously.

Lux closed the door.

Just then, a voice spoke to him from behind.

"Good evening Senator," the voice said, just as Lux swiftly turned around and brandished a small sidearm from his pocket.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" Lux asked in a demanding voice.

The woman with hair the color of grass and skin the color of a vanilla scented candle raised her hands in a 'I'm not armed' gesture.

She was standing in front of a cloaked figure. Lux couldn't make out the person's face. The cloaked figure held the robe shut and remained completely silent.

"Relax senator. We mean you no harm. We only wish to make this a memorable experience for you," she said.

"Trust me, it already is. Now tell me why you're here, or I'll have no choice but to call security," Lux threatened.

The woman bowed. She then went behind the cloaked figure, placing her hands on the person's shoulders.

"As you wish sire. But I think it'll be best if I just show you," the woman said as she ripped away the cloak.

What Lux saw made him drop his arms to his sides, and his jaw, and his balls.

The person underneath the cloak was actually Ahsoka.

Not only was it Ahsoka, but it was Ahsoka without any clothes on.

She stood completely naked before Lux.

She was breathing heavily, her massive D-cups heaving with every breath. She was the predator, ready to be unleashed on her prey.

Lux just stood there with his mouth agape. A bulge began to form in his pants.

"Ahsoka?" Lux asked.

Ahsoka moaned and stretched. Her arms were clasped behind her head as she arched her back. She pushed her breasts out as she closed her eyes.

"Mmmm. In the flesh," she said seductively.

Lux's mouth was still agape, and his erection began to quiver.

Daughter chuckled as she reached around Ahsoka's naked body, and she began to squeeze her plump, and quivering, jugs.

"Have you ever noticed how Ahsoka's breasts have grown since you two've met?" She asked Lux as she continued to knead on Ahsoka's knockers. "Well, that's because I've caused them to grow. And I can say with confidence that it has benefitted all of us to a certain degree. Isn't that right my apprentice?"

"Mmmm, yes master," Ahsoka said as Daughter began to pinch her nipples. It caused her to gasp in pleasure.

"Excellent. Now, why don't you go ahead and provide your lover with some much needed...comfort?" Daughter suggested as she let go of Ahsoka's breasts planted a kiss on her cheek.

Ahsoka looked over her shoulder and smiled seductively. "It will be my pleasure," Ahsoka said as she walked over to Lux, her hips swaying and her breasts jiggling as she went.

Lux's heart began to beat at a faster rate.

That's when Ahsoka walked up to him, coiled her arms around his neck, pressed her breasts against his naked pecks, and smashed her lips against his.

She moaned against his lips as she penetrated his mouth with her tongue.

When Lux registered what was going on, he put his gun on the table behind him and rested his hands on her hips.

He deepened the kiss by using his tongue to duel with her's.

They both continued to smooch and Ahsoka occasionally licked Lux's lips. They sucked on each other's lips, Lux on Ahsoka's upper lip, with her on his lower lip.

Moments later, while they continued making out, Lux brushed his hands down Ahsoka's plump butt cheeks until they were underneath her buns.

He lifted her up, causing her to yelp in excitement.

Ahsoka wrapped her legs around Lux's waist as he carried her over to the bed.

When his knees hit the bed, he dropped a giggling Ahsoka onto the bed, making her bounce up and down with the mattress.

Lux took a step back in order to remove his pajama pants.

Ahsoka watched as Lux yanked his pants down. His erection was pulled down, but then it sprang back up and down like a diving board when it was free of its fabric prison.

She blushed when she saw what was in store for her.

They looked at each other for a few seconds before Lux lunged forward and pushed Ahsoka onto the bed.

She yelped and giggled as she was pushed onto her back.

Lux buried his face into Ahsoka's chest, where he began to rub his cheeks back and forth between her large, soft, and warm breasts, enjoying the way they felt.

Ahsoka closed her eyes and softly moaned. Lux then began to lay kisses on Ahsoka's tits, which quivered sense Daughter was using the force to make them do that.

When Lux stopped leaving kisses on Ahsoka's quivering tits, he began to trail kisses down her stomach. He kept doing that until he went for her flower.

She gasped in pleasure and threw her head back when she felt Lux eating her out.

As Lux went to town on her flower, and the daughter used the force to make her breasts wiggle around, Ahsoka just played her head back and began sucking on her fingers.

Before she could cum, Lux withdrew from her flower and laid down atop her. He began to thrust his erection into her flower, pounding her sweat spot over and over and over again.

She moaned in pleasure and wrapped her legs around his waist, in order to feel him pound into her better.

Lux grunted with every thrust he made into Ahsoka's body.

Eventually, Ahsoka's walls tightened around Lux's erection, causing her to climax all over Lux's erection.

He came right after that and started pumping into Ahsoka's body, shooting his hot substance up into her womb.

Lux stopped thrusting when he was done pumping into his lover's beautiful body.

He collapsed next to her and they started panting uncontrollably.

"That was amazing," Ahsoka said as her breasts rose and fell with her heaving chest.

"It was, but I just have one question," Lux said.

"And what's that Luxie?" Ahsoka asked.

"Who's the woman you brought with you?" Lux asked, referring to the daughter.

"Oh uh, Lux, this is...uh," Ahsoka tried to explain.

Daughter raised her hand, causing Ahsoka to silence herself.

"I am The Daughter. I've been intertwined with Ahsoka's soul for the past year. And now I'm teaching her in the ways of the force," she explained. "And I'm also here to introduce myself to you in a way that you'll never forget".

Lux just looked at her with a blank look on his face. "How?" He asked slowly.

Ahsoka leaned in close to Lux's face.

"Quick question: Have you ever had sex with a ghost before Luxie?" she asked.

He looked and her and his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

"Wha-...I...uh...no," Lux stuttered, his voice cracking.

"Mmmm. You won't have to say that for much longer," Daughter said as her clothes began to disappear in a wave of golden petal that eventually faded away.

She was now fully nude before the two lovers.

Ahsoka smiled seductively, while Lux remained dumbstruck.

Ahsoka got up. She and Daughter embraced each other, their stomach and breasts smashing against each other's, and they began to make out.

Lux dumbstruck look turned into a smirk as he thought to himself.

 _Well, if a spirit lives inside of you, you have a right to fool around with it. Also, my 'Soka likes girls too. How fortuitous_.

Ahsoka and Daughter stopped making out and looked at Lux, while still in their erotic embrace.

"Your turn master," Ahsoka said.

"Now I don't want to take too much fun away from you. Sooooo..." Daughter said as a dildo materialized in her hand out of no where.

Ahsoka smiled seductively as she put more pressure on the Daughter's chest with her own.

"Go crazy," Daughter said before Ahsoka took the dildo from the Daughter. She began to suck on the tip before eventually stuffing her flower with it, thrusting it in and out.

As Ahsoka moaned in pleasure and played with herself in the corner, Daughter laid down on the bed next to Lux.

"Well Senator, I'm all your's," Daughter said as she arched her back, stretched her arms over her head, and pushed her breasts up into the air. She even spread her legs a little, expecting Lux to enter.

Lux smiled. But he had something different in mind.

He mounted the surprised Daughter's chest, placing his erection in the valley between her massive cream-colored breasts, and he began to thrust his erection back and forth.

He smashed her massive tits together, burying his erection between them.

This sensation caused him to grunt in pleasure.

The tip of Lux's erection went all the way to the Daughter's mouth. Every time he thrust his hips forward, she was forced to take in Lux's tip.

After a few minutes, Lux's erection began to throb.

So he slid his dick all the way into the Daughter's mouth. His scrotum was cushioned between her massive breasts.

His erection exploded inside her mouth, forcing her to swallow Lux's load as he pumped into her mouth.

He started panting, and his eyes rolled to the back of his skull before he threw his head back over his shoulders.

When he was done, he flopped down on the bed next to the Daughter.

"I have to say that you were incredible. Much more incredible in person," she said.

Lux laid on top of her.

"That was just a taste of what is to cum," Lux said before he began thrusting into her.

Daughter gasped as she being made love to by her host's lover.

She threw her head back and moaned in deep pleasure.

Lux rocking his hips into her's.

That's when Ahsoka re-entered the fray, after having played with herself for the past few minutes.

"Luxie, can you stand on your knees when you do that? I wanna get involved to," Ahsoka asked in sweet, yet sexy voice.

He complied, standing on his knees. This gave Ahsoka a chance to lay down on top of the Daughter.

She smashed her lips against the Daughter's before she started pressing her breasts forward onto the Daughter's.

As they made out, Lux meanwhile, was on the verge of climaxing.

Daughter moaned inside of Ahsoka's lips as her walls tightened around Lux's erection, causing him to climax as well. His seed was shot up into the Daughter's body.

She moaned as Ahsoka continued to grind her tits against her own.

Soon, Lux's erection began to grow again.

But this time, he had a new target: Ahsoka.

He reached for Ahsoka's butt cheeks and pulled her hips towards his.

He then began to thrust into her repeatedly, grunting as he did so.

Ahsoka closed her eyes and gasped as Lux began pounding into her rear end. All while she continued putting pressure on Daughter's chest with her own.

She sat up to straddle and ride Daughter's waist, their flowers grinding together in the process.

Ahsoka placed her hands on Daughter's breasts to prop herself up as Lux continued pounding into her rump.

Her boobs bounced uncontrollably, and her butt cheeks jiggled with every thrust Lux made with his hips.

She closed her eyes and sighed very loudly. She threw her head back and pushed her bouncing boobs out, while stretching her arms over her head.

That's when Ahsoka and Daughter came at the same time while moaning loudly. And soon, Lux followed as he came deep inside Ahsoka's rear end.

Lux groaned in pleasure before collapsing onto the bed.

Ahsoka collapsed on top of Daughter before she rolled over onto her back, between the Daughter and Lux.

She moaned as she arched her back and stretched. "Mmmmm. That was amazing," Ahsoka said.

"Well, I think I'm going to leave you to alone," Daughter said before she kissed Ahsoka on the lips. They moaned a little when they made out for a few seconds. "Have fun you two".

With that, Daughter absorbed herself back into Ahsoka's body, leaving her and Lux alone.

They snuggled close to each other. Lux pulled the covers up to their waists, and they scooted up behind Ahsoka. He coiled his arms around her and proceeded to spoon her.

"That was amazing. But where did she come from?" Lux asked.

Ahsoka shook her head and looked up at the ceiling.

"That is a very long and very complicated story," she said.

"Hm, I'll take your word for it, but I wouldn't mind hearing about it someday," he said before he kissed her lekku.

Ahsoka closed her eyes, and moaned very softly. She even started purring.

Then, all of a sudden, Ahsoka felt a strange heat come over her body. It was like her body had heated up, mostly in her nether regions and in her breasts.

She couldn't explain it.

Suddenly, she felt like her nether regions were vibrating somehow.

It caused a pleasurable sensation.

She rolled onto her back.

Lux recoiled a little, not knowing what was going on.

She looked down at her crotch, which was covered by the sheets. Then she looked at her breasts. They were were moving on their own, as her nipples were slowly moving in ever so slight circles.

Pleasure was building up in her body.

"Ahsoka? Are you all right?" Lux asked.

She moaned and fell back into the bed. Ahsoka arched her back and stretched her arms over her head, which she threw back into the pillow.

She then closed her eyes, as she began to rub her thighs together in a vain attempt to stop what she felt was happening.

 _Is that you Daughter?_

 _Oh yes my dear_.

"Ahsoka?!" Lux asked again.

Clenching the bed sheets, Ahsoka's eyes ripped open and she looked at him.

"I need you," she said.

"What?" He asked.

"I need you," she repeated before she closed her eyes and panted. "I want you".

Lux had a blank stare. But then an imaginary lightbulb lit up over his head. Then it caught on fire.

He smiled deviously.

He got on top of her kissed her. She moaned as she accepted her lips.

Lux's hands then went down to Ahsoka's wiggling breasts. He squeezed them, making Ahsoka gasp in pleasure.

The Onderonian politician then went down and began rubbing his face back and forth between her tits, while still squeezing them. Soon, he started sucking on them like a pacifier before he used his tongue to coat them in saliva.

Ahsoka's mouth hung open as she moaned loudly.

"Luxie. I want you inside of me," she gasped out.

Lux ripped himself away from her tits and pushed the tip of his erection into her flower.

"Are you sure?" Lux teased.

Ahsoka gasped very loudly before throwing her head back.

"Yyyyyyyyeesss!" She moaned out.

Lux then began to thrust into her at a faster rate.

Ahsoka grunted in pleasure as he did.

The senator then rested on top of her while pulling the sheets up to their waists. He then started to pound into his lover, while rubbing his slippery body against her's.

After what seemed like an eternity, they both came hard.

As Lux pumped his seed into Ahsoka's body, he pressed down on top of Ahsoka, pressing his stomach and chests against her's.

When they were done, Lux laid down next to Ahsoka.

He spooned her from behind and coiled his arms tightly around her body, smashing her jugs together.

They laid there for a while without a word before they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Ahsoka's Lekku purred the entire time, even while they slept.

This really was a moment of pure bliss.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Jedi Temple, Coruscant_.

Deep within the great halls of the Jedi Temple, YODA meditates.

YODA: Failed to stop the Sith Lord, I have. Still much to learn, there is ...

QUI -GON: (V.O.) Patience. You will have time. I did not. When I became one with the Force I made a great discovery. With my training, you will be able to merge with the Force at will. Your physical self will fade away, but you will still retain your consciousness. You will become more powerful than any Sith.

YODA: Eternal consciousness.

QUI-GON: (V.O.) The ability to defy oblivion can be achieved, but only for oneself. It was accomplished by a Shaman of the Whills. It is a state acquired through compassion, not greed.

YODA: . . . to become one with the Force, and influence still have . . . A power greater than all, it is.

QUI-GON: (V.O.) You will learn to let go of everything. No attachment, no thought of self. No physical self.

YODA: A great Jedi Master, you have become, Qui-Gon Jinn. Your apprentice I gratefully become.

YODA thinks about this for a minute, then Mace Windu enters the room and breaks his meditation.

MACE WINDU: Excuse me, Master Yoda. Obi-Wan Kenobi has made contact.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Coruscant Medical_.

OBI-WAN flew the Naboo Cruiser from the _RSV Vigilance,_ which was in low orbit above the Republic capital.

He eventually brought it in and touched down on the landing platform of Coruscant Medical.

It was one of the most prestigious medical institutions on Coruscant. In Republic space actually.

It was under heavy security by Clone Troopers from the Coruscant Guard, in the wake of the revolution.

The Med Center was also packed to the brim with patients, also curtesy of the violent civil unrest.

Yoda, Mace Windu, Chancellor Dalyell, along with a few ground crew, were waiting as the ramp lowers and OBI-WAN emerges, carrying the unconscious PADME in his arms, followed by ARTOO and THREEPIO.

"We'll take her to the medical center, quickly," one of the doctors said. He waved a few staff members rushed over with a hover capsule.

They placed Padme on the medical capsule, which hovered about 3 feet off the ground.

They then rushed her into the hospital as quickly as possible.

Yoda, Mace, and Dalyell enter the hospital. They were here to brief Kenobi on the mission.

But they didn't count on an injured Padme being rushed in.

They decided that they could wait.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Byss System. In the Deep Core_.

Darth Sidious's shuttle came out of hyper-space above the planet Byss.

It was a secret planet in the Galactic Core, that was heavily guarded by a fleet of Sith Warships.

This system was one of several hidden strongholds held by the exiled Sith Empire.

Star Destroyers patrolled the system. Space stations with a multitude of different purposes dotted the system.

On the planet below, Sith assassins and Death Troopers had enslaved the planet's population long ago, using them as slave labor to exploit the planet for everything that it was worth. Like its resources.

On the shuttle, Sith Medical personnel worked on Vader, trying to stabilize him and easing the pain with bacta patches.

When they were granted clearance to proceed, the shuttle went in and docked with one of the many space stations that orbited the planet Byss.

After they landed, Vader is carried along in a floating medical capsule escorted by Sith Death Troopers.

Sidious follows close behind, also escorted by Imperial Death Troopers, to make sure that his new apprentice makes a full recovery.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Coruscant Medical_.

Medical staff continue to work on PADME in an operating theater. OBI-WAN and one of the MEDICAL DROIDS enter an observation room where Yoda, Mace, and Dalyell are waiting.

"She appears to be healthy. Aside from some bruises and a minor concussion, she is expected to make a full recovery. But we discovered something peculiar," the droid said.

"What did you find?" Mace Windu asked.

"She appeared to be pregnant. So we scanned her body and discovered a 2nd and 3rd heart beat," the droid said.

"So you're saying she's carrying babies?!" Dalyell asked.

"Twins. She's expected to go into labor soon," the droid said, just before Padme, who was apparently awake, shouted in pain. "Very soon!"

Moments later, the MEDICAL DROID and the rest of the staff rush back to the operating room. ARTOO and THREEPIO watch, greatly puzzled. ARTOO BEEPS.

"It s some kind of reproductive process, I think," C-3PO said.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Imperial medical station, Byss system_.

Deep inside the station, Death Troopers, under order from their Lord and master himself, keep a room under heavy guard, as medical droids go to work on a special patient.

Anakin, while still in the medical capsule, is lifted onto a table in the Rehab Center. Droids go to work on him. His bacta patches are soon replaced, and he is given new robotic legs.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Coruscant Medical_.

The twins are being delivered as Yoda, Mace Windu, Dalyell, Threepio, and Artoo watch. OBI-WAN is in the operating theater with PADME. He takes her hand.

OBI-WAN: It's going to be alright Padme. You're doing just fine.

PADME winces from the pain. The MEDICAL DROID is holding the BABY.

MEDICAL DROID: It's a boy.

PADME: Luke . . .

PADME can only offer up a faint smile. She struggles to touch the baby on the forehead.

MEDICAL DROID: ... and a girl.

PADME: . . . Leia.

R2, Threepio, Dalyell, and the Jedi watch from an adjoining space.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**  
 _Imperial Medical Facility, Byss System_.

Vader is still being worked on in the operating room.

But in another room, his new uniform was being put together. It was a set of lightweight black armor, with a masked helmet that somewhat resembled a skull.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Coruscant Medical_.

Obi-Wan leans over PADME and softly speaks to her.

"You have twins Padme. Congradulations," he said.

Padme smiles weakly. She winces again and takes Obi-wan's hand with one hand. She is touching her necklace with the other.

"Obi-Wan..." she said weakly, with her eyes welling up a little.

"Save your energy Padme. Rest now," Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan...there...is good in him. I know there is...still," Padme tried to say before she fell asleep

After she passes out, Obi-Wan studies the necklace that she was touching.

It was Anakin's japor snippet (the necklace he gave her as a kid).

Obi-Wan's eyes began to tear up as he thought of the boy he and Qui-Gon found on Tatooine.

" _Why Anakin? Why?_ " He said to himself.

 _You could've had everything_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well that's chapter 13 folks.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **I'm gonna work on the last chapter soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Have no fear, Grubkiller's here.**

 **Hey folks, here's chapter 14.**

 **Hope you enjoy. Be sure to drop off your thoughts in the review section**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Coruscant Medical_.

In a private room under heavy Clone Trooper protection, Yoda, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan, and Chancellor Dalyell all sat around a conference table.

Padme had given birth to the children and was resting. The twins, Luke and Leia, were with her. Their room was also under heavy guard by order of the Jedi Council and the Supreme Chancellor.

"Keep the Children hidden we must. Kept safe from the clutches of the Sith they must be," Yoda said.

"We must take them somewhere the Sith will not sense their presence," Obi-Wan said.

"Then we should consider splitting them up. Maybe even send the Senator into hiding," Mace said.

"Hold on, just take a minute. You're not suggesting that we rip Amidala's children away from her?" Dalyell asked. "Her husband just defected to a tyrant and you want to take her kids next. What's next? House arrest?"

"I have to agree with the Chancellor. This doesn't seem right," Obi-Wan said.

"Chancellor, Obi-Wan, I understand your concerns. But the Sith are still out there. They'll want those kids," Windu said.

"What for?" Dalyell asked.

"Strong the Force runs, in the Skywalker line. Allow the Sith to use them, we can not," Yoda. "Split them we must".

Dalyell looked away in deep thought.

Obi-Wan shook his head before he asked his next question.

"Where did you want to send them?"

"To Tatooine, take the boy. To his family, send him," Yoda instructed.

"I will take the child and watch over him. Master Yoda, do you think Darth Sidious will really go after Anakin's twins?

Yoda closed his eyes and shook his head.

"The shroud of the Darkside clouds everything. Return, the Sith will. Be ready for their return, we must," Yoda said.

"We'll have to send Senator Padme into exile on Naboo. We'll allow her to keep the daughter," Windu said.

"I'll talk to her about it," Obi-Wan said.

Dalyell sat up from his chair and prepared to walk out.

"Where are you going Chancellor?" Mace asked.

Dalyell turned around and looked at Mace.

"Off to deal with a senate that hates my guts. There's a lot of rebuilding to do. I need to give a speech. The official cease fire that ends the war is today at 1000 hours. So good day Master Jedi," Dalyell said before he left the room, with several Clones escorting him.

"We should get back to the temple, after Obi-Wan breaks the news to the Senator," Mace said.

"Very well," Obi-Wan said as he got up.

"Master Kenobi, wait a moment. When done you are, with your mission to Tatooine, training I have for you," Yoda said.

Obi-Wan sat back down in interest.

"Training?" He asked the old Jedi Master.

"An old friend has learned the path to immortality," Yoda said.

"Who?" Obi-Wan asked with even greater interest.

"One who has returned from the netherworld of the Force to train me . . . your old Master," Yoda said.

"Qui-Gon? But, how could he accomplish this?" Obi-Wan asked, dumbfounded.

"The secret of the Ancient Order of the Whills, he studied. How to commune with him. I will teach you," Yoda said.

"I will be able to talk with him?" Obi-Wan asked

"How to join the Force, he will train you. Your consciousness you will retain, when one with the Force. Even your physical self, perhaps," Yoda said.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Guest room, Coruscant Medical_.

"What?!" Padme exclaimed.

In a guest room in the hospital, the senator's new children were asleep.

"Padme, you have to understand that..." Obi-Wan started to say.

"Obi-Wan, as a Jedi, you know that I respect the judgment of the Council. As a friend, I trust you very deeply. But telling me to split my children apart? Obi-Wan, I can't do that," she said.

"Padme...even though Anakin was my student, I can't begin to imagine what sort of pain you are feeling right now. But the Sith are still out there, and they'll be back. The Dark Side is still clouding everything," Obi-Wan said.

"But Anakin, their father, he..." Padme started to say.

"...Tried to kill you," Obi-wan said.

Recoiling in slight disgust, Padme turned away, with tears welling up in her eyes.

 _Perhaps that was too soon_.

Obi-wan sighed and tried again.

"Look, I want to believe that Anakin has good in him. In fact, I know that he has good in him. But the man you fell in love with is serving an evil man. As long as he serves Palpatine, then he is corrupted. And as long as the Sith live, they will do anything to advance their agenda. Whether that be through coercion, sabotage, revolution, or even kidnapping..." Obi-Wan said while pointing at the room that the twins were sleeping in. "...they will do it".

Padme looked at the twins, their beautiful little sleeping faces full of innocence.

She smiled. But then she looked down, defeated.

"Would you really take the risk of one, or even both, of your twins being condemned to the dark side?" Obi-Wan asked.

For a few moments, Padme stared off into space.

She sighed.

"I'll make arrangements to go to Naboo. And I'll take Leia with me," she said.

Obi-Wan nodded. He went over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Padme, I promise you that I will make sure that Luke stays safe. And We will find a way to help Anakin...somehow," he said.

She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Obi-Wan," she said.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Chancellor's address to the Senate_.

 _"At 1000 hours this morning, the Confederacy of Independent Systems signed a formal surrender to the Galactic Republic and concluded a peace treaty. It is with profound relief that I tell you...the Clone Wars are now at an end, and that the Republic and CIS will embark on a program of reconciliation and rebuilding to heal the terrible scars-individual and national-that this long, terrible conflict has left upon Our Galaxy. We hope that the smaller CIS states, such as Murkhana, Antar, Helghan, and Gorasnaya, will come to accept our offer of reconciliation and formally agree to the cease-fire in line with other CIS states. Let us now join together, and enjoy this peace in our time."_

The senators, that supported him, gave him a standing ovation.

Those that were against Dalyell, on the other hand, only gave him a half assed applause. They weren't even happy that he ended the War.

It was a sign of the work that had to be done in the senate.

 _(A/N: take note of the planets Dalyell has listed. The last two will be featured prominently in some of my future stories. Disclaimer: Those two are also from different video game franchises that I don't own.)_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Padme Amidala's personal landing pad, Coruscant_.

On a landing pad that hovered high above the city, former senator Padme Amidala carried her new born baby girl onto her personal Naboo star-ship.

The ship was surrounded by Clone Troopers from the Coruscant Guard. Their job was to escort the senator to Naboo.

She carried little baby Leia onto the ship and went to her quarters.

Padme sat on the bed and rocked Leia back and forth.

Leia smiled and reached up to squeeze Padme's nose.

Padme smiled and laughed. After the last few days, she wasn't sure that anything could make her happy again. Her child proved her wrong.

"Don't worry little one. Soon...we'll be safe and sound on Naboo with your grandparents," Padme cooed before she kissed Leia's forehead.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Padme said.

Typho opened the door.

"Milady. The engines are warming up. We'll be out of here soon," Typho said before the sounds of blaster fire and screaming could heard, coming from outside. "The Hell? Stay here".

Padme nodded as Typho went outside.

The baby whimpered in fear.

She was force sensitive after all. She was afraid because she could feel that Padme was afraid.

"Shhhh, it's going to be alright Leia," Padme said as she reached for a blaster.

The door hissed open and Typho came limping in. He leaned on the door frame.

"Mylady. We have a pro-Ahhhh!" He exclaimed as a red light protruded from his torso.

He looked down at it before it disappeared.

He fell to the ground, dead.

The figure that was behind him walked into the room.

Leia wailed in fear.

Padme held Leia close to her, and aimed her blaster at the Sith assassin.

She fired. Blue blaster bolts flew towards the inquisitor.

He deflected all of them and held his hand out.

Leia flew towards the inquisitor.

"NO!" Palme exclaimed before she was suspended in the air.

She reached for her neck as her windpipe began to collapse.

Leia cried. Padme reached out.

"Leia," she choked out before coughed out her last breath.

Palme fell to the ground. She was dead.

The inquisitor walked out of the ship, carrying a crying child.

He touched it's forehead, to connect with it. Leia stopped wailing and eventually drifted off to sleep.

"There there child. Soon you shall cry no more," he said as he met up with two other inquisitors. The 5th brother and 7th sister.

Nearly a dozen clone troopers lay dead at their feet.

"Mmmm. Her liberation will please our master," the 7th sister (Barriss Offee in my AU) said.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Sith Med Facility, Byss System_.

Darth Sidious hovers around the periphery of a group of medical droids who are working on Anakin. Darth Sidious paces in the foreground.

A droid approaches the Dark Lord.

"My Lord, the patient's surgery is finished...he is expected to make a full recovery," he said.

"Good. Good," Sidious says.

The droid moves back to the table where Darth Vader lies.

Vader has been given two robotic legs to replace his severed ones, as well as a repaired robotic arm, and a breathing mask. He'd been on Mustafar for quite a while and breathed in a lot of ash.

But as the doc said: he will make a full recovery.

The table begins to move upright. Darth Sidious moves in next to Darth Vader.

"Lord Vader, can you hear me?" Sidious asks as Vader begins to wake up.

Darth Vader, wearing a Sith tunic and robe that looks mush like what he wore to Mustafar, looks at his master.

"Yes, My Master," he said as he looked around the room. "Where is Padme? Is she safe, is she all right?"

Darth Sidious moves closer to the half droid/half man student.

"I'm afraid she died. My acolytes tried to retrieve her, but it would appear that the Jedi...killed her," he said.

Vader's face goes from shocked horror to pure anger in a second. Suddenly everything in the room begins to implode, including some of the droids and medical staff.

"It can't be! She was alive! I felt her! She was alive! It's impossible! No!" Anakin growls before he rips off the restraints. He collapsed and kneels on the floor.

Objects continue to float around in the air and implode.

A squad of Death Troopers rush into the room to investigate.

"My lord. Are you all right? What's going...AAAHHH!" The lead trooper tried to ask. But he and his men began to float around the room as well. Their armor began to collapse, crushing the wearers. They struggled and screamed before blood began to flow out of their armor.

Tears began to flow down Vader's scarred face, and the man that was once Anakin Skywalker let out a horrible scream of pain.

"NNNNOOOOOO!"

As Vader was experiencing horrible pain, Sidious stood by and smiled.

Everything, and everyone, stopped floating and crashed to the ground.

Vader began to sob. He held his face in his hands as he did so.

Darth Sidious went up to him and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Fear not Lord Vader..." he said. "...For we were able to rescue someone that she was carrying".

As if on queue, the door to the medical bay opened.

The Grand Inquisitor and two of his assassins, the 5th brother and 7th sister, all walked into the room, ignoring the carnage on the ground.

Vader looked up and saw what Sidious was talking about.

The 7th Sister walked up to Vader, carrying a baby in her arms. She was wrapped in a pink blanket.

Vader gasped, tears continued to stream down his face.

The Sith Inquisitor kneeled in front of him and presented him with the child.

Vader accepted the child from the 7th sister.

He looked down at her, and she looked up at him.

"He-hello little one," he said to the child.

"Her name is apparently, Leia," the inquisitor said, smiling.

He nodded and looked back down at her.

"Hello Leia," Vader said.

"Show Lord Vader to his quarters," Sidious ordered.

They all nodded and escorted Vader and baby Leia out of the carnage filled room.

Sidious smiled.

 _Everything is going as planned_.

But little did he or Vader know...their was another.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Jedi Temple, Coruscant_.

In an inner chamber of the Jedi Temple, a few dozen Jedi surrounded a burial.

This was where deceased Jedi were 'buried'.

Along the back wall were several very important politicians, including Chancellor Dalyell, and Cone Troopers from the 501st Legion, including Rex, Echo, Dogma, Appo, Jesse, Kix, Hardcase, and Tup.

Prominent military leaders such as Tarkin, Yularen, and Pallaeon, were with them. Some of the senators that were present included Mon Mothma, Bail Organa, Jar Jar Binks, Riyo Chuchi, and Lux Bonteri.

They all lined the back wall as the Jedi surrounded the person who was being buried.

The person that this ceremony was dedicated too...was Anakin Skywalker.

Ahsoka Tano stood with the rest of the Jedi, next to Plo Koon. She wore what she wore during the Siege of Mandalore (tight brown yoga pants, with a skin tight dark gray top and matching skirt, with no sleeves and with a diamond cutout over her chest), but she wore a jedi-like cloak over her outfit.

She was here to pay her respects to her former master.

"One with the Force, Young Skywalker is, and our job it is to remember that we will, in time, also pass on. Luminous beings are we, but temporary vessels, our bodies are. And we shall all find ourselves here, in time. A moment of silence, I ask—to remember his sacrifice to the order...to the galaxy, and to move on." Yoda said.

He tapped his cane onto the floor. It noise it made echoed quite loudly through the chamber.

When that happened, the "Anakin's body" was lowered into the tomb. After that, a heavy door closed over the tomb. That's when a beam of light shot out of the ground and connected to the ceiling.

After the ceremony was complete, the attendees either filed out of the room or lingered behind to speak amongst themselves.

Ahsoka was one of those that lingered as she looked down at where the beam of light met the floor. Lux walked up to her and kissed her Lekku.

"I'll give you a moment Ahsoka. I'll wait out the hallway," he said before placing another kiss on her Lekku and heading out the door.

Ahsoka smiled at her boyfriend considerate nature and looked down at the beam of light that protruded fro where Skyguy was buried.

A few seconds later, her men from the 501st gathered around the burial. They each poured a drink to give a toast to Anakin.

"Here's to General Skywalker, _The Hero Without Fear_ ," Rex said as he raised his glass.

"Here Here!" The other clones exclaimed before downing their drinks.

A few minutes later, the clones left after saying goodbye to Ahsoka, and the Anakin.

Just beneath the stone floor beneath lied the body of her former Master.

She thought about the first time they met. She was, admittedly, a handful back then. But they came to be a good team.

 _"You're reckless little one. You never would've made it as Obi-Wan's padawan. But you might make it as mine,"_ he has said to her back on Christophsis. What followed was an unbreakable bond that carried them through the war.

They were always there for each other.

But in Anakin's final moment, she wasn't there.

" _I'm sorry Skyguy_ ," she said softly.

"I sense that you are conflicted Little 'Soka," said a voice behind her.

She looked behind her and saw master Plo Koon walking up to her.

Plo Koon and Ahsoka went way back. The Kel Dor Jedi master was the one who found Ahsoka and brought her to the temple. And now she considered him to be like her grandfather.

"Oh uhm, I'm fine Master Plo, I..." Ahsoka tried to say.

Plo just looked at her.

Ahsoka sighed in defeat. "I should've been there for him," she said.

"The will of the force is most inscrutable young one. We cannot fully control our destiny. The Will of the Force guides us. Sometimes we don't like where it leads us. But you must understand that Anakin's path took him where it ended. He...he was a hero. Remember that. And remember that when he became one with the force, he left behind something to be proud of," Plo said, placing a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

She smiled. She sniffled, wiped her eyes, and nodded her head. "Thank you Master".

Plo Koon nodded.

"Now I must attend a meeting with the council, and you should go home and get some rest. Even protectors of the Republic need their rest," Plo said.

Ahsoka smiled and gave Plo Koon a hug.

he broke away from the hug and left the chamber.

She left moments later, ready to go home with Lux.

Ahsoka walked outside of the chamber and found Lux near one of the massive windows that overlooked the city.

He turned around and saw her walking towards him.

"Are you ready to leave my dear?" Lux asked. He smiled, but it disappeared when he saw that she looked depressed.

They looked at each other for a few seconds.

When Lux saw Ahsoka's eyes well up, he out stretched his arms.

"Come here," he said before Ahsoka lunged forward into his arms.

She rested her head against his shoulder, and buried her face into his chest to sob into it.

"Shh, shh. It's alright Ahsoka. Just let it out," Lux said as he held her by her back and kissed one of her horns.

"I can't believe that he's gone

After a few minutes of having his jacket soaked by his girlfriend, Lux decided to lift up her chin.

Ahsoka looked up at Lux's face.

Her face was still wet with tears as he looked into her crystal blue eyes.

Lux leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ahsoka's.

After a few seconds, Ahsoka puckered her lips and returned the kiss.

Seconds later, she leaned further into the Lux's embrace, smashing her breasts against Lux's chest and coiling her arms around his neck, to deepen the kiss.

Lux rested his hands on her hips, his fingers brushing Ahsoka's rump ever so gently.

She began to suck on Lux's upper lip, while he sucked on her lower lip.

Ahsoka could've cared less where she was right now, or who was watching. She just moaned into the kiss.

After a couple more minutes, they broke the kiss, their lips breaking apart with a wet smacking noise.

"Let's go home," Lux said, breaking the ice.

Ahsoka nodded.

Lux walked next to her and held his arm out.

She looked at it for a second and smiled.

Ahsoka locked one arm with his and reached out with the other to hold his wrist.

He then pulled her close to him, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

They then walked back to where their speeder was parked. Lux led her the entire way.

Moments later, their speeder took off and headed back to Lux's apartment.

No...their apartment.

Ahsoka rested her head on Lux's lap while he drove.

Her Lekku made an excellent cushion for his...special spot.

Normally, Ahsoka would be purring, and Lux would be aroused.

But having just been to a funeral for someone very near and dear to Ahsoka...now was not the time.

After about 20 minutes, they landed in the garage for their building and went up to their apartment.

When they got their, they entered the room.

It was a decorative room, with polished gray stone flooring, red walls with gold patterns, and a balcony that looked out over the city. There was also a kitchen that was connected to the living room, which had an L shaped couch and a coffee table in front of it. There was also a holo-screen in the room for entertainment.

Ahsoka took her boots off, while Lux went to the kitchen.

"I'm going to make dinner. Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest?"

"Okay," Ahsoka said obediently in a sweet voice. She went upstairs to their room. It had white carpeting and light orange walls. It also had a balcony that overlooked the city. The room also had a bathroom connected to it. The bed had cream colored silken sheets and white, puffy pillows. Their was also a holo-screen in the room, facing the bed.

Ahsoka changed into her pajamas.

They were the same ones that she wore on Mandalore, consisting of a pair of cream colored pajama pants, and a matching top. The top had long sleeves, but it was very short. It only covered her breasts and shoulders. Everything below that was exposed, showing off her fiery abdomen. The top also had a v-neck that was unbuttoned right, showing off her large breasts, but hugging them very nicely at the same time.

She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and slipped under the covers.

An hour later, Lux and Ahsoka had dinner before they watched the holo-screen in their room for a while.

Ahsoka was snuggled in close to Lux.

But she still wasn't purring.

Lux looked down at Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka? Are you feeling..." He asked before he saw that tears had been streaming down her face.

He shut off the screen and laid down in the bed next to her.

It was dark out, but the sounds of the city continued to echo throughout the night.

He coiled his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

Lux planted kisses up and down her Lekku.

"Ahsoka. I know what you're going through right now. And whatever you need, know that I'm right here for you. You have a family back on Shili that's there for you. Hundreds of your comrades in the Clone Army are there for you if you need them," Lux said. "I promise you that you're not alone".

Ahsoka wiped away her tears and smiled.

"Thank you Lux," she said before she kissed him on the lips briefly. They placed their foreheads against each other's.

"Anytime. I love you Ahsoka," he said.

She smiled even more brightly.

"I love you too Luxie," Ahsoka said before they started kissing again.

An hour later, they drifted off to sleep.

Ahsoka laid on her side, while Lux laid behind her. He was spooning her.

He coiled his arms around her torso, smashing her massive breasts together as he pulled her closer into his embrace.

As they fell asleep, Lux could feel her Lekku rumbling.

Ahsoka was finally purring again.

No matter what, Lux would help her through this like all of her friends needed too.

That's what any lover would do.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Tantive IV, Senator Organa's private vessel_.

Bail Organa, followed by the two droids Artoo and Threepio, approaches Captain Antilles and two crew members.

"Captain Antilles," Organa called out.

Antilles turned around to face the senator.

"Yes Your Highness," he responded with an ever so slight bow.

"I'm placing these droids in your care. Treat them well. Clean them up," Bail said as he was about to leave. But then he stopped. "Oh, and have the Protocol Droid's mind wiped".

Threepio and Artoo looked at each other.

Artoo whistled.

"Oh, no," 3PO said.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Theed City, Naboo_.

Boss Nass, Jar Jar Binks, and the current Queen of Naboo walk through Theed's main square with hundreds of other MOURNERS.

Large crowds line the street as a flowered, partially covered coffin is drawn by 6 beautiful white colored animals.

Soldiers and dignitaries, along with Padme Amidala's family, follow the casket.

They are paying homage to their former Queen, who led them through many crises.

As the casket is pulled through the streets of Theed, Padme's lifeless hand clutch the japor snippet that Anakin gave her when she was 14 and he was 9.

Even with Anakin a Dark Lord of the Sith, and even in death, Padme's love for Anakin was unbreakable.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Sith Imperial Super Star Destroyer, Byss system_.

A Star Destroyer is surrounded by several of its sister ships, along with many support ships.

On the bridge of the Star Destroyer stands The True Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious, and the Grand Inquisitor. **  
**  
Darth Vader walks along the bridge to join the two of them, after having put his new daughter to sleep.

he was wearing a new set of Sith armor and a cape. It was all black. He was also wearing a new helmet, which looked like a skull and made a hissing noise with every breath he took. (A/N: BTW, the armor looks like Vader's canon armor, but is more lightweight).

They all look, in silence, out the viewport.

Hundreds of ships and small stations are surrounding a massive structure.

It was a hollow spherical frame that the CIS began construction on recently, but had no chance of finishing.

The sphere was now apart of a special Sith project.

The name of this massive sphere was...the DEATH STAR!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Lars Homestead, near the Dune Sea, Tatooine_.

Obi-Wan rides up to the moisture farm homestead on an Eopie.

He dismounts it, takes little baby Luke out of a papoose on his back, and walks toward a woman that emerged from the little structure on the surface.

She walks over to greet him. Her name is Beru Lars.

They talk for a moment, and Obi-wan turns the baby over to the young homesteader.

Beru carries the sleeping baby over to her husband, Owen Lars.

He is standing on the ridge near the homestead.

Obi-Wan watches and smiles for a moment before he leaves as Owen, Beru, and the baby watch the twin suns set over the vast desert landscape.

The scene was quite symbolic.

The Suns were setting on this era, and signaling the beginning of a new one.

An era that would one day require...A New Hope.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well folks, that's a wrap.**

 **That's the end of my story, 'The End is Near'.**

 **I'm surprised that I finished it this quickly. I originally thought it would take a while, sense I was working on three other stories at the time.**

 **But I had too much fun writing this one.**

 **This journey started back in august, three months ago. And I'm glad that I could right a story that many of you've enjoyed.**

 **After I finish my SW/Halo x-over, 'They Shall Not Pass', I'm going to publish 'Return of the Sith' on Star Wars fan fiction (movie category).**

 **Don't just read this story. Read my other material, because all of my stories are connected.**

 **I'll list my time line of stories in my profile to put everything into perspective, and I'll update the list as I publish new stories.**

 **Until next time, this is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	15. Chapter 15-Important Announcement

Hey everybody, Grubkiller here.

I have a very important announcement concerning two of my star wars stories, **'The End is Near'** , and **'Escaping the Past'.**

I have decided, since I have made several re-writes of those two stories, I have decided that it may be best to just delete those two stories.

But fear not. In honor of Clone Wars's reboot, I'm re-writing both stories, and making them apart of a series of Clone Wars stories that I've written in recent weeks. **(Go check out my profile to see what order they are in, because all of these stories are connected in some way).**

I already have a re-write for ' **Escaping the Past** '. It's called ' **A Fallen Jedi** ', and it's in the Clone Wars archive.

And As for **'The End is Near'** , my re-write will be in the works soon. It's going to basically be Revenge of the Sith, with an Ahsoka/Mandalore side story. It'll be called ' **Revenge of the Sith: The Last Siege** '. I have decided which Fanfiction archive to put it in yet, or if I'm going to make it a crossover or not.

But either way, to all of those who have Favorited/followed my two stories, or have left reviews: thank you so much for your support. And please, be sure to check out the re-writes, and be sure to favorite/follow these stories again, and please feel free to leave your thoughts in the review sections for the re-written stories.

There is also another story that I have called **'Fall of the Republic'**. It's a mega story that I created that has other versions of **'The End is Near'** , and **'Escaping the Past'** in it. Go check that out as yell if you want.

 **'The End is Near** ' and ' **Escaping the Past** ' are going to be deleted on December 15th, 1 PM US central time. So you'll have plenty of time to look at this update.

Thank you for understanding.

Until next time as always, this is Grubkiller, over and out.


End file.
